Forgotten Memories
by Tenshi no Yami
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. stumble into a clearing and find an unconsious Sesshoumaru. The Tenseiga is no where to be seen. Kagome and Sango feel sorry for him and help him.
1. Who are you?

Tami: Hey! Tenshi no Yami, a.k.a. Tami here for your reading pleasure!

Inuyasha: They don't care about you. They care about us.

Tami: You jerk! You're so mean! *sniff sniff*

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: *BAM!*

Tami: ^_^ Arigato, Kagome!

Kagome: NO prob. Just get started with the story.

Tami: Okies!

Roxi (Tami's muse): Tami does not own Inuyasha. If she did, the world of Inuyasha would be a much scarier place, and Kikyo would be tortured daily.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Come on, Inuyasha, I haven't sensed a jewel shard all day! It's time to take a break!" Kagome yelled.

"We're not stopping until we find one!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. The group was walking through the woods, once again in search for shards of the Shikon no Tama. The wind shifted and blew into their faces. Inuyasha stopped short of yelling at Kagome again.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I smell blood, and it ain't human." he answered. He ran towards the clearing, the others following as fast as they could. Miroku almost plaowed into Inuyasha when he broke free of the trees.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha pointed and Kagome gasped. Lying in a pool of blood was an unconscious Sesshoumaru. His normally immaculate silver hair was stained red. A lot of blood was coming from a deep gash on his head. He had various cuts all over his body. The Tenseiga was missing from his side.

"What happened to him?" Kagome whispered. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Sesshoumaru. He didn't look all that menacing and evil lying there like that.

"How the heck should I know." Inuyasha answered. He wa a little unnerved himself. Not that he hadn't thought about hurting his brother like that himself, it just made him wonder who out there is strong enough to do that to him. The injured inu-youkai groaned, his voice thick with pain. That, more than anything, made up Kagome's mind. She set down her over-sized yellow backpack and reached inside. "Oy, wench, what are you looking for?" She shot him a glare and returned to her searching.

"I'm looking for my first aid kit." she answered.

"You actually want to help him?! He's always trying to kill us!" Sango yelled. Kagome made a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"But he's hurt." She pulled the kit from her bag and moved to the demon lord's side, ignoring the blood. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Don't." He glared at her.

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Inuyasha slammed a few inches into the ground. She kneeled next to Sesshoumaru and gently moved his hair aside to look at the wound on his head. She winced, her head tingling. (Don't you ever get like that? You see someone else hurt and you hurt in the same spot?) She touched it gently, but jerked back when he jumped. His eyes snapped open glowing a fierce red. He tried to sit up, but he collapsed, dizzy. He blinked to clear his eyes and stared up at the people around him.

"Who are you?"


	2. But It Hurts

Tami: Second chapter ready! I'm having fun with this story. *giggles*

Sesshoumaru: *rolls eyes* You would be.

Tami: *lathces onto Sesshoumaru's arm* Aw, don't be such a spoil sport. *stomps foot angrily* I've got some evil news for those of you who haven't heard. CARTOON NETWORK TOOK OFF INUYASHA!!! HOW EVIL IS THAT????!!!! *takes a deep, calming breath* I'm better now. ROXI!

Roxi: What!?

Tami: Do the disclaimer!

Roxi: Why do I always have to do all the work? Tai does not own Inuyasha.

"talking", _**'thinking**_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"What the heck are you talking about? You know who we are, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that my name?" he asked. His eyes belied his confusion and pain.

"Yes, that's your name. What happened to you?" Kagome asked. His eyes narrowed in concentration. A hand went to his head and he winced.

"I don't remember."

"You liar!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'm not lying, you insolent pup. I will ask one more time, who are you?"

_**'Well, he's sort of acting like himself, but I know he's not lying. He can't be. His eyes never show anything, but they're showing a lot of confusion now.'**_ Kagome thought to herself. She took one look at Sango, and knew she was thinking something along the same lines. "Well, I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha."

"Inu...yasha. My brother." He blinked again and smiled. "I remembered something." Sango felt her heart melt. He was acting so different than he usually did. It couldn't be an act.

"That's right. Inuyasha is your half brother." Sango said. "Remember anything else?" His eyes narrowed again. A few seconds later he sighed dissapointedly.

"No." Inuyasha still looked skeptical, but, now, even Miroku was convinced.

"Come on, Inuyasha, even you have to admit this isn't like your brother." Miroku said.

"How do I usually act?"

"Like a" Inuyasha started, but Kagome cut him off.

"It doesn't matter how you used to act. What matters now is getting your wounds cleaned." she said. She put a little peroxide on a cloth and pressed it gently to his head wound. He hissed a little in pain and pulled away. She giggled. "Hold still."

"But it hurts." he whined. Sango joined Kagome in her giggling.

"Well, if you don't hold still, it'll hurt longer." Sango said.

"It'll heal on it's own, you know." he replied, pouting. The girls' giggles turned full on laughter. Sango gently held his head still while Kagome cleaned the wound. The youkai prince sat calmly in their holds. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at them incredulously. Sesshoumaru caught them staring and glared at them.

"There's that one cleaned. Now for all the rest of them." Kagome said. Shippou hopped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"So you really can't remember anything?" he asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Shippou looked expectantly at Kagome. "Is he gonna travel with us now?" Kagome stopped in the middle of her task. Sesshoumaru appeared uninterested, but inwardly he really wanted to know. If he stayed with them, they could help him remember who he was. But, if they said he couldn't, did that mean he treated them badly? The group exchanged looks and Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air.

"Feh." was all he said. Even he didn't think he should leave his brother like...this. This was just disgraceful.

"Yup. You can come with us, Sesshoumaru. We'll wait until you're healed to move on." Kagome said.She finished her task and put the first aid kit away. She started to pull out the ramen. "Inuyasha, go get some firewood." He did so without complaint. A few minutes later, Kagome dished out the steaming noddles. Sesshoumaru took a tenative sniff and licked some of it up with his tongue. Kagome, Sango, and Mioku stifled a laugh. Kagome handed him a pair of chopsticks and showed him how to hold them. He imiitated what she was doing. He had a few problems at first, but after that, it was all good. Miroku reached around to Sango. She stiffened and grabbed the Hiraikotsu.

"Hentai!" she screamed, making both youkai wince. The ungodly sized boomerang slammed into Miroku's head. He pulled his hand back. A large bump formed on his head. Sesshoumaru gave them a curious look.

"That happens all the time." Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. "So does this." He raised his voice. "Oi, wench! Make me some more ramen." Kagome calmly took another bite of ramen.

"Sit boy." she stated after swallowing. Sesshoumaru laughed as his brother plummeted into the ground. The group couldn't help but look at Sesshoumaru weird. Things were definitely going to be more interesting.

  
  
  
  


Tami: So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Should I shoot the idea before going any farther? And, just a question, has anyone ever done this before? I saw a fic with Kagome having amnesia, but never Sess.

Sesshoumaru: I don't much mind having amnesia, but did you have to make me act like that?

Inuyasha: And why in the world would I get myself sat for my brother? Have you gone insane, wench?!

Tami: *completely serious* Yes. Is that a problem?

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: -.-;;;

Roxi: Okay, while my creator is busy talking things out with herself, review please. She's gonna start the next chapter now, but wants reviews before she posts it. And here are the review responses:

SailorKagome: One vote for Sess/Kag. Glad you like. ^_^

Silver Falcon (and Fluffy-chan): Arigato for the reiview! Super glad you liked! ^_^ 


	3. Thoughts and Revelations

Tami: I love you guys! I looked in my mailbox this morning and saw five reviews and one was a return review! I was sooo happy. ^_^ This chapter will be a little longer than the others. I've been experimenting with Notepad and I can't really tell how much I have (or in this case haven't) typed. Using notepad, I was only averaging around 500 words per chapter. Using Microsoft Word, I average around 1,000. So, yeah, it's a big difference. I switched back to Word, so my chapters will be longer.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 4  
  
Those are the only votes I've gotten so far. Don't ya'll care what happens to Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku? Kikyo will be in here somewhere and I'll pair her with someone if you want. *shudder* I don't much like her, but I will if you want me to. And I'll even bring in Kouga if you want. So tell me what you want and I'll do my best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Inu-gang was up early the next morning, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. He apparently had gone searching in Kagome's backpack and found a gold mine of sugary foods. He had woken Inuyasha by tackling him out of the tree he was currently sleeping in. Inuyasha's yelling had woken everyone else up. "What the heck did you do that for?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"No reason." Sesshoumaru answered. He was sitting on the ground beside Inuyasha, bouncing up and down in place. A bright smile was plastered on his face. Kagome looked around and saw the candy wrappers by her backpack. She paled slightly.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have brought that much.' She thought to herself.  
  
"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked. Kagome sighed and pointed. "He ate all my candy!"  
  
"Why is that bad?" Miroku asked, peering thoughtfully at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well," Kagome started. "we now have a very hyper youkai on our hands." They all looked around the clearing and saw various things strewn around. Kagome huffed indignantly. Inuyasha, meanwhile, jump-tackled Sesshoumaru, to get back at him. It soon turned into an all-out brawl between the brothers. Sango walked over to help Kagome pick up all her stuff.  
  
"It's sort of nice seeing them together without being at each others throats." She said. Kagome nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru looked up at the girls from his new perch a top Inuyasha. He had him pinned to the ground and was sitting on him. Inuyasha did not look happy. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, looked extremely pleased with himself. It was a little unnerving to see the once stoic youkai lord bouncing out of pure sugar-high with a big grin on his face and acting like a child. He looked..kinda cute. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the thought. This change in him was only temporary. He would go back to being the uncaring jerk he used to be as soon as he regained his memory. Sango and Kagome soon got everything back into the backpack, their progress hampered only once by Miroku. Shippou pouted from Kagome's shoulder as she picked up all the candy wrappers.  
  
"Don't worry, Shippou. I'll bring you some more when I go home next." Kagome assured him.  
  
"Home?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Where is your home? For that matter, where is my home? I do have one, right?"  
  
"Let me up and I'll tell you." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshoumaru climbed to his feet and extended a hand to Inuyasha. He ignored it and got up on his own. "You could stand to lose a few pounds, Fluffy." (Come now, you didn't really expect em to make Inu-kun a complete nice guy, did you?) He brushed the dirt off his kimono. "It's none of your damn business where Kagome lives. Don't know where your home is, and don't really give a shit." Sesshoumaru punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. His face had regained its emotionless look.  
  
"You could stand to learn some manners, insolent half-breed." He said quietly. Inuyasha leapt to his feet and snarled a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled, stopping the fight before it could go any further.  
  
"What'd you do that for, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Look, I don't care what kind of grudge you hold on your brother, you are going to have to at least be civil with him while he's traveling with us! And don't try to argue with me, you won't win!" She yelled the last remark when he opened his mouth to refute what she had said. Kagome put her backpack on her ever faithful bike, mumbling angrily under her breath. "Well?" The group was looking at her in shock. They collected their wits and started walking again. Sesshoumaru took a spot at the back of the group when Inuyasha took his usual place in the front. Kagome pedaled along quietly beside Sango with Shippou still on her shoulder, and Miroku walked a little behind them, enjoying his view of what he would call lovely scenery. Sango knew what he was thinking and threw a small glare over her shoulder. She thought over the events of the morning. At first, she had thought Inuyasha would be able to overlook his grudge for the time being, but no such luck. She couldn't help but sympathize a little with the disgruntled hanyou. Sesshoumaru did try to kill him after all. She stared at Inuyasha's back. He was really tense. His shoulders were taut. He probably expected all of this to be a trap and for Sesshoumaru to attack him when he least expected it. Now that she had had a chance to sleep on it, she wasn't sure at all whether or not to trust the taiyoukai. She looked over her shoulder again. Sesshoumaru seemed preoccupied. His ears and nose were twitching as he smelled and heard everything he could. She guessed he was trying to identify sounds and smells that he was experiencing for the "first time". Shippou was thinking something along the same lines. He hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and stood still, waiting for Sesshoumaru to catch up. When he did, the kit jumped up and clutched onto his clothes. Sesshoumaru looked down at the small kit.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Whatcha smelling?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Everything. There's a lot out there." Shippou nodded.  
  
"Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
"No. I tried to remember this morning and I thought there might be something in Kagome's bag to remind me, but I didn't find anything. Well, I found the chocolate. I didn't eat all of it." He pulled a candy bar out of his kimono and handed it to the kit. Shippou settled himself on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and bit happily into the chocolate treat.  
  
"Ya know, you're not so bad." Shippou said.  
  
"Was I bad before?" Shippou nodded emphatically.  
  
"You tried to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"What's a Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Inuyasha's sword. Your father gave the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. It can kill a hundred demons in one swing."  
  
"Where is my father?"  
  
"I think he's dead."  
  
"Oh." Sesshoumaru sobered at these new pieces of information. He felt bad that he couldn't remember his father. He should have. He would've known his father, because he was older than Inuyasha. Unless they shared mothers not fathers. But Shippou had said your father, so that would mean they shared fathers. And why would he try to kill his brother. Not even a sword like the Tetsusaiga should come between brothers, so there must be another reason. What was that reason though? Did his father give him a sword as well? If so, where was it? Was it at his home? Well, to find that out, he'd have to find out where home was. And if his own brother didn't know where home was, how was he supposed to find it? All this was giving him a headache. A new scent came to his nose. "What's that smell?" He looked ahead at his brother. Inuyasha had his nose in the air trying to catch the scent.  
  
"Feh, I don't smell anything." He called back.  
  
"Well, his nose is better than yours, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha growled at the monk.  
  
"It's getting closer." Sesshoumaru could feel the initial twinge of anxiety growing as steadily as the scent. Inuyasha cursed as he finally caught wind of the smell. "What is it?"  
  
"A snake demon." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I sense a Shikon shard too." Kagome said nervously. "It's coming fast." Sesshoumaru watched as the group prepared for the attack. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It transformed to look like a fang. Sango took off her outer kimono and shoved it in Kagome's bag. She unstrapped the large boomerang from her back. Miroku held his staff in front of him. Kagome took out her bow and strung an arrow. Shippou held tighter to Sesshoumaru. Kirara transformed into her larger form and snarled in the direction of the demon. It burst from the trees with a hiss and rushed at the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: So, what did ya think? Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Review responses:  
  
SailorKagome: I was so mad when I saw they too RK and IY off. It monstroulsy sucked. Glad you still like.  
  
Mala Valvah: Another for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Thanks!  
  
VBA: That makes 3 votes for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. *marks it down on official vote notepad*  
  
Aira^o^: This is the only fic I've seen with Sesshoumaru having amnesia. I thought it might be a good idea. Another Sess/Kag.  
  
Hikari-chan: Sess/Kag again. No one wants any other couples? 


	4. Remebering Happiness

Tami: *does a little happy dance*  
  
Sess: O.o Never do that again. Ever.  
  
Tami: But I'm happy. People like me. They really like me! It's a wonderful thing to open your mailbox and see reviews. I love it! *hint hint hint wink wink wink* Anyway, I don't have anything really important to say, so I'll just do the disclaimer and let you have at it.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 8  
  
Sess/San: 2  
  
Mir/San: 2  
  
Inu/Kik: 1  
  
Kik/Nar: 1  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did, Sess would be mine! No sharing. Mwahahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"I sense a Shikon shard too." Kagome said nervously. "It's coming fast." Sesshoumaru watched as the group prepared for the attack. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It transformed to look like a fang. Sango took off her outer kimono and shoved it in Kagome's bag. She unstrapped the large boomerang from her back. Miroku held his staff in front of him. Kagome took out her bow and strung an arrow. Shippou held tighter to Sesshoumaru. Kirara transformed into her larger form and snarled in the direction of the demon. It burst from the trees with a hiss and rushed at the group.  
  
Now:  
  
"Where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome squinted at the demon as Sango captured its attention with a throw of her boomerang. The snake was large and green. It's eyes glowed a fierce blood red. It opened it's mouth to hiss and bared it's huge fangs. They dripped venom. Its head rose up off the ground and it spread a hood. There was a pattern on the hood. It started swaying back and forth.  
  
"It's in it's hood, right under it's head!" Kagome yelled. The swaying pattern was captivating. She felt herself being drawn in by it. She unconsciously started moving towards it, and her bow fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to run to her, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Miroku and Sango weren't going to be much help either. They were caught in the snake's spell as well. Sango's boomerang slipped from her fingers.  
  
"Come to me, priestesssss." The snake hissed. Sesshoumaru looked at his companions. He felt the snake's pull on his mind, but he withstood it. Kagome was drawing nearer to the snake. He thought at any second she would snap out of it, or his brother would save her, but neither happened. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He ran and grabbed Kagome, covering her eyes with his tail. (Yes, I believe the fluff is a tail. No one can resist the fluff.)  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked as he took her out of harm's way.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, shaking her head. She couldn't see. "Why can't I see?!" She started to panic.  
  
"You can't see, because my tail is covering your eyes. The snake was mesmerizing you." The aforementioned snake hissed its rage at the inu- youkai. "I will remove my tail, but you must keep your eyes covered, no matter what." He placed Kagome on ground and removed his tail. As soon as she did, she clapped her hands over her eyes. The snake was rushing at them.  
  
"I musssssst have the shardsssssss." It hissed. Sesshoumaru plucked Shippou off his shoulder and placed him on Kagome's. He jumped at the snake, fighting with his blind instincts. Once the snake had returned to the ground, the spell broke. Inuyasha was free of his paralysis and Sango and Miroku snapped out of their trance. They looked at the snake, just in time to see Sesshoumaru leap at it. He attacked it, slashing at it with his poison claws. The snake tried to bite his arm, but only succeeded in slicing a gash into him. Sesshoumaru winced and renewed his attack. He tore at the demon's throat. His wounds from yesterday were re-opening as he fought. Inuyasha tried to intervene, but Sesshoumaru stopped him with a growl. He wanted to do this on his own. Maybe fighting would help to bring back some memories. He ignored the pain of new and old injuries as he slashed into the snake for the last time. It crumpled to the ground, lifeless. He turned slowly to look at them and they saw the old youkai prince resurface for a moment. His claws were dripping blood and his eyes held nothing but malice. He flicked his wrist to get as much blood off as he could. Kagome risked a peek through her fingers, only to pull her hands away when she saw the slain demon. Sesshoumaru saw a glowing piece of pink glass on the ground and gently picked it up. The malice bled from his eyes to be replaced by curiosity.  
  
"Is this the Shikon shard?" He looked to Kagome for the answer. At her nod, he walked back over to her. He held it out to her. "Here." She took it, mindful of the blood still on his fingers. She gave him a small smile and slipped the shard into her pocket.  
  
"Impressive." Miroku said.  
  
"Wasn't that impressive." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Well," Sango started, picking up the Hiraikotsu and grabbing her kimono out of the bag. "we got the shard, and that's what counts." Kirara changed back into her smaller form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes clouded over as the venom began to take hold. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell into a dead faint. Kagome tried to catch him as he fell, but only succeeded in slowing the fall to the ground. She laid his head in her lap as the others ran over. Sesshoumaru's breath came in short pants. "His injuries opened again."  
  
"We shouldn't have let him move this morning. Do you think he'll be alright?" Kagome asked, looking worriedly up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed at Sesshoumaru and shrugged. She looked at him suspiciously, but shoved it out of her mind as Sesshoumaru stirred.  
  
"I'll be fine." He murmured. He fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
-_-_-_-_-Dream-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of a stone building, his senses on overdrive. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to be hurt, but shook it off as he smelled another inu-youkai. A small blur ran past him. He quickly caught up to it, and realized it was just a pup. It was..him. The pup version of himself cast a glance over his shoulder and smiled. He ran smack into something else. He looked up, rubbing his nose. A tall white haired, golden eyed inu-youkai looked down at him, a smirk on his face. The markings on his face were a deep blood red and a deep blue crescent moon was on his forehead. "How did you get in front of me?" Chibi Sesshoumaru whined.  
  
"Because, my son, I'm faster than you." He leaned down and scooped the small child into his arms. "Come, your mother wants to go for a run."  
  
"Will I ever be as fast as you father?" Inutaisho smiled.  
  
"Someday, maybe, Sess." The older version of Sesshoumaru followed them down the hall, drinking in the sight of his father. The soon came to the entranceway of the castle. Standing off to one side was a beautiful female inu-youkai. She had waist length auburn hair and smiling sky blue eyes. Chibi Sesshoumaru wriggled from his father's grasp and ran towards the female.  
  
"Mommy!" he yelled as he launched himself into her arms.  
  
"Hey, Sess." she said. Inutaisho looked on his family with pride. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and his mother with wonder. He remembered this, but what after that? What would happen to his beautiful mother to make Inutaisho seek another mate? The edges of his vision started to grow black. He started to panic as his family disappeared from his sight.  
  
-_-_-_-_-End Dream-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to sit up, but was held down by a weight on his chest and Kagome. He looked down to see Shippou curled up there and sleeping tightly. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. He breathed deep and his eyes searched frantically. After a few seconds, he calmed down.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I remembered my father and my mother." he answered.  
  
"Well, that's good, right?" Sango asked cautiously. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Now I only have more questions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Poor Sess. How'd you like my little family scene? There'll be plenty more of it.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Soli: Thanks for the votes! Was this soon enough for you?  
  
Aira^o^: That would be a good couple.(Kikyo Naraku) Then I could kill them both off without a problem!  
  
SailorKagome: You can't vote more than once. Tsk tsk tsk. ^_^ Anyway, you're the first person to ask for Kouga. Kudos to you!  
  
MoonLightning: I'll be doing Sango/Miroku if enough people vote for them.  
  
Midnight-Fire: Sango and Sesshoumaru is a rather interesting pairing. You don't really see that many of them. Jaken will be in here, unfortunately. Maybe I'll find someway to torture him. *gets evil look in eye*  
  
blue bunny: Really!? Oh yay! LISTEN UP! Blue bunny says IY coming back to cartoon Network on AUGUST 25!!! Thank her for that piece of information. I do. ^_^  
  
darkangel14/Chloe: I lived off fanfics even when Inuyasha was on. You can't beat a story where you can "see" Sess naked. *drool*  
  
Suki: Did I update soon enough? I'm actually scaring myself by updating this fast. Well, the more reviews, the faster I update, so spread the word! ^_^ 


	5. Inuyasha's Memories

Tami: Bet ya'll are surprised to see me already. See, it's like this. I just got my very first paycheck, so I'm in a hugely good mood. ($125 Can you believe it?!) So, I decided to share the good mood and update sooner! Course, it only woulda been tomorrow morning for later, but what the heck. ^_^ I'm really enjoying writing this story too. I'm hoping you all are liking how I'm featuring the characters' thought processes. It's kind of hard. I'm trying to update once a day, but I'm not sure how long that will last. Basically it depends on my inspiration. The two authoresses who helped to inspire me (Striking Falcon and Rasberries) are still writing awesome stories, so not to worry! I really recommend their fics. They rock! Anyway, here's the votes so far. I'm not sure how long I'm going to leave the voting, so place your votes now.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 10  
  
Sess/San: 8  
  
Mir/Kag: 2  
  
Mir/San: 3  
  
Mir/Kagura: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 1  
  
Inu/Kik: 2  
  
Kik/Nar: 2  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 1  
  
Shippou/Rin: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to sit up, but was held down by a weight on his chest and Kagome. He looked down to see Shippou curled up there and sleeping tightly. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. He breathed deep and his eyes searched frantically. After a few seconds, he calmed down.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I remembered my father and my mother." he answered.  
  
"Well, that's good, right?" Sango asked cautiously. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Now I only have more questions."  
  
Now:  
  
Sesshoumaru was leaned up against a tree as the group prepared camp. Inuyasha was mumbling about not making any progress. When his mumbling got louder, Kagome sat him. Sesshoumaru sighed. They wouldn't let him get up, claiming he needed to rest. He thought back on what he had remembered. His family had seemed so happy. What could have happened? He glanced at Inuyasha. What was his mother like? Was she kind to Sesshoumaru as well? Or did she hate him for being a constant reminder of the woman who had come before her? Inuyasha looked a lot like their father. Sesshoumaru remembered his mother's beautiful face. She had been powerful, that much he knew, and with Inutaisho to protect her, she shouldn't have died. But she did. He slammed his fists into the ground in frustration. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked. "Is it because you remembered your parents?"  
  
"It's more that I can't remember any more about them."  
  
"Ya know, my parents are dead too. They were killed because Daddy had a Shikon shard." Shippou sniffed as he remembered his parents.  
  
"At least you remember how they died." Shippou smiled sadly.  
  
"I wouldn't call remembering watching them die as anything good." The kit scampered away. Sesshoumaru watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face. Shippou was so young, yet he talked like he was older.  
  
'Young body, old soul.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He felt a surge of affection for the young kitsune. He decided to look after the kit. The youngling could use someone to look after him. Someone other than Kagome anyway. 'Speaking of Kagome.' He couldn't quite figure out her. She dressed so differently than the other female, and she didn't seem bothered by the hanyou at all, just calmly put him in his place when he needed it. Nor did she seem to be afraid of him. 'Should she be?' Meanwhile, Kagome was wrestling with thoughts of her own. She spared a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. She blushed when she realized he was staring at her.  
  
'Why is he staring at me like that?' she thought. 'It's creeping me out.' She gulped nervously and turned back to her task. "Sango, let's go take a bath."  
  
"Alright. And don't even think of following Miroku." She gave him an accusatory glare.  
  
"Who me?" he asked innocently. Both girls rolled their eyes and walked off into the forest in search of hot springs or any form of water. They found a deep crystal pool. A slight haze of steam hung over it. The girls shed their clothing and stepped into the lukewarm water. Sango let out a sigh.  
  
"What do you think happened, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It almost has to be the work of Naraku. Who else would be powerful enough to hurt Sesshoumaru like that?"  
  
"I don't know. But if it's anyone other than Naraku, we could definitely have some problems on our hands." Kagome nodded. "He's not that bad either, when he's not acting all cold and uncaring."  
  
"He's kind of cute when he smiles." Kagome giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha scowled from his spot in the tree. It was nighttime and the group was asleep. All save Sesshoumaru. He was still leaning against his tree and staring up at the stars. He didn't trust his big brother as far as he could throw him. The taiyoukai was acting way too strange for this to be fake, but how could it not be? Of course, he really didn't know what happened to him, but that's beside the point. And why didn't he have the Tenseiga? The sword was always by his side. On that note, what happened to that toad..thing? (Had someone ask me that question. Don't worry, it'll get answered. I think I have plans. They just need a little ironing out.) Inuyasha shifted his gaze to Kagome. What was up with her anyway? She was being nice to Sesshoumaru. The guy has only tried to kill her like...he didn't know how many times. It was all a little suspicious if you asked him. Inuyasha chanced another glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked to be deep in thought. He had said he remembered his parents. Inuyasha couldn't remember Inutaisho at all. He remembered his mother well enough.  
  
^-^-^-^Flashback^-^-^-^  
  
"Mother?" a chibi Inuyasha called out. The hut was dark and it reeked of youkai and blood. The two smells often went together and it was a smell that would be forever seared into the young boy's mind. He peeked around the corner and cried out at what he saw. Demons were hunched over his mother, tearing away her living flesh in chunks while she screamed in agony. They spun around to face him.  
  
"Well well well. Look at what we got here." one of them sneered.  
  
"The hanyou son of the great Inutaisho." another said.  
  
"Let's get him." the first said. Strong arms wrapped around Inuyasha and pulled him back.  
  
"Look at our luck. We get to kill both of the heirs of the Western Lands." The impassive face of a teenage Sesshoumaru stared back at them, daring them to attack. Inuyasha whimpered and clung to him. His gaze flicked down and he sighed. He couldn't fight with the brat hanging onto him like that. He turned tail (literally) and ran out of the hut. He jumped into the air and didn't stop until he was sure he was far enough away. Once he landed, he threw Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"How could you leave her there like that!? She was our mother!" Chibi Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Wrong!" Sesshoumaru roared. "She was your mother! Not mine! She got what she deserved and I should have left you there to die as well!" Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"My mother didn't do anything wrong!" Sesshoumaru smirked, but there was pain behind it.  
  
"The naivete of youth." He turned and walked away. Inuyasha tried to follow him.  
  
"Where's Father?" Sesshoumaru froze and winced.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
^-^-^-^End Flashback^-^-^-^  
  
It didn't matter what Sesshoumaru said, his mother didn't deserve to die like that. Inuyasha wiped away his tears angrily. Things had never been the same between the brothers after that. When he had tried to follow Sesshoumaru, the older boy had turned on him, knocking him into a tree and leaving him there unconscious. He had tried to follow his scent, but lost it when it disappeared in the air. He would never forgive Sesshoumaru for leaving him like that. He had had to fend and watch out for himself. Like it was his fault their father had died. For the longest time, he had thought Sesshoumaru blamed him for everything, including Hiromi's death. (I don't know Sesshoumaru's mother's name, so I just made one up. Does she even have one?) That thought had turned to anger and the anger to hatred. There was no way he'd ever forgive his brother for that. With that last thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
SailorKagome: Don't you think those two are a little young? Oh well, I suppose puppy love won't hurt anything.  
  
Rasberries: I was so happy to see your review! And your update! Sess would look kawaii laughing. His voice is great anyway. Can't you just imagine his deep voice laughing at some witty remark? *swoon* I'm glad I'm keeping everyone in character. It isn't easy. Especially with Inuyasha. For awhile there, I had him going soft! Rin is coming. Sometime in the near or distant future. In other words, I have no idea when she'll appear, but she will.  
  
Soli: Yeah, I understand. I'm like that too. I can't stand seeing my fave couples paired with anyone else. I'm not sure how the voting's gonna turn out. It's getting pretty close.  
  
Suki: Howz two updates in one day?  
  
Sunflowerseed: Wow. Compared to Captive soul. *big cheesy grin*  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Nee chan  
  
Okami chan  
  
Samantha  
  
Beppy chan  
  
Striking Falcon 


	6. It's a Conspiracy!

Tami: Okay, this is just a little itty-bitty bit shorter. No big, cuz it was a hard chap to type. Well, whatever. Here's the votes so far.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 11  
  
Sess/San: 8  
  
Mir/Kag: 2  
  
Mir/San: 3  
  
Mir/Kagura: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Inu/Kik: 2  
  
Kik/Nar: 2  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 1  
  
Shippou/Rin: 1  
  
Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
He would never forgive Sesshoumaru for leaving him like that. He had had to fend and watch out for himself. Like it was his fault their father had died. For the longest time, he had thought Sesshoumaru blamed him for everything, including Hiromi's death. (I don't know Sesshoumaru's mother's name, so I just made one up. Does she even have one?) That thought had turned to anger and the anger to hatred. There was no way he'd ever forgive his brother for that. With that last thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.  
  
Now:  
  
The group was awakened again, but by Inuyasha this time. He stood over Kagome as she yawned sleepily. "Sit." she mumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep. The hanyou wouldn't let her be however. He picked her up.  
  
"If you don't wake up now, so help me, I'll throw you in the river." he growled. Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine. Put me down." Inuyasha put her on her feet and walked a little ways away, silently trying to prompt the group to move faster. "I hope they don't make a habit of this." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." Kagome spun around to come face to, well, chest with Sesshoumaru. (He is pretty tall.) She lightly smacked his arm.  
  
"You scared me." He smirked.  
  
"That was probably the intent, Kagome." Sango said. Miroku moved to stand beside Inuyasha. He watched Kagome and Sango with interest. And not all of it was lecherous. Girls were waaaay too trusting sometimes. He didn't much like the looks they were giving Sesshoumaru either. He hadn't followed them to the hot springs, but knowing them, they had talked about recent events. Sango slung her boomerang over her shoulder and he couldn't help but admire her graceful strength. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. So was Kagome, for that matter. When she loosed her miko powers, she could really do some damage. Her innocence and purity only served to intensify her powers when one of her friends was in danger. She looked ethereally beautiful when she was angry. Sesshoumaru moved in his line of sight. He inwardly fumed at the interruption of his viewing of Kagome. The youkai prince was complicating matters immensely. He felt a little guilt gnawing at him. It wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault that he had amnesia. Besides, maybe what they were seeing was the real side of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked, finally losing his patience. Kagome and Sango glared at him.  
  
"You feeling up to traveling, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him quizzically, then nodded.  
  
"I'm feeling much better, houshi-sama." Sesshoumaru answered truthfully. Miroku blanched at the name houshi-sama. He wasn't used to hearing that, especially from an old enemy. "Demon blood does have its advantages, after all." The group resumed walking in the same order they had the previous day. Sango and Kagome chatted happily about various nothings. Soon enough, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha spun around, his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot!" Kagome said worriedly. Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"And what exactly did you forget?"  
  
"It's my brother's birthday tomorrow and I still don't have a present for him. And I have to go home."  
  
"No, you don't. You're not going home, we've only found one shard since you've been back." Kagome got that look in her eyes. The look that precedes many painful sits.  
  
" I have to go home. It's his tenth birthday. In fact, you can come with me. You are Souta's hero after all." Miroku snickered.  
  
"Inuyasha is your brother's hero? How did that happen?" he asked. So Kagome launched into the tale of the Noh Mask. Soon, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were out and out laughing. "What a noble and heroic thing to do, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." The inu-hanyou at least had the grace to blush.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not understand all of your story. What is this Bone Eater's Well?" Sesshoumaru asked. The group seemed to just remember he was there.  
  
"Um.well.you see." Kagome stuttered. She looked to the rest for help.  
  
"Kagome lives on the other side of the well." Shippou piped up. "She's from the future. The Shikon no Tama brought her to the past." Sesshoumaru nodded, not quite sure whether or not to believe it, but he didn't know whether such things could be true or not, so he figured he'd wait it out and see for himself. (Boy that was a friggen long sentence, and believe it or not, it's grammatically correct.)The group watched Sesshoumaru carefully as he processed this information.  
  
"Why is it a bad thing for Lady Kagome to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Because then she isn't here to find shards." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"But she will only be gone a few days, correct?" Kagome nodded, a smile forming on her face. Maybe Inuyasha would start feeling like an idiot and let her go. "A few days should not hamper your search any more than I have in these past few days."  
  
"You didn't hamper us, Sesshoumaru. You got a jewel shard for us." Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, and got myself poisoned in the process, stopping all further travel." Sango waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"That's nothing to be worried about. A good long break is what we all need right about now." she said. "You should really let Kagome go home, Inuyasha."  
  
"It is her brother's birthday, after all." Miroku agreed. He cast a conspiratory wink to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at each member of the company in disbelief. Since when did they all gang up on him like this? The nerve! An evil grin lit on Kagome's face. She knew the straw that would break the hanyou's back.  
  
"You're acting just like Kouga would." She said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Sango laughed.  
  
'She looks like Inuyasha when she does that.' She thought. As predicted, Inuyasha's face went red in anger.  
  
"I do not act like that wimpy wolf! Fine! You can go home, but I'm coming with you and we'll come back when I say so." Inuyasha relented. He turned and stormed off in the direction of Kaede's village. Luckily, it wasn't that far. Only about half a day's walk.  
  
"May I come as well?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments of silence. Kagome looked at him, startled.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm interested to see the future. If my brother can see it, why can't I?"  
  
"Um, maybe another time, Sesshoumaru. There'll be tons of little kids at my house and I'm not sure how I would explain you. My mom already knows about Inuyasha, so it's not a big deal for him to come. Stay here. Trust me." Sesshoumaru pouted. Shippou jumped up into his chest, clutching onto his kimono.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I can never go either. We can stay here and play." he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review repsonses:  
  
Aira^o^: Kikyo deserves to die a horribly painful death. If she's paired with Naraku, she will be.  
  
SailorKagome: I feel really special now. ^_^  
  
Anyanka: Who knows what those two will do. It depends on the pairings for he plans I have for them  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: Not to sound rude or anything, but ew. They're brothers. That's incest. I refuse to do that one. I apologize if that offends you.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Soli  
  
Lexi 


	7. This is the Future?

Tami: Seriously guys, I feel super loved. I've gotten so many positive reviews. It's making me even more inspired. I hope you all like this chapter. There's a lot more character interaction and a little fun too.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 15  
  
Sess/San: 8  
  
Mir/Kag: 2  
  
Mir/San: 4  
  
Mir/Kagura: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Inu/Kik: 4  
  
Kik/Nar: 3  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 2  
  
Shippou/Rin: 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"May I come as well?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments of silence. Kagome looked at him, startled.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm interested to see the future. If my brother can see it, why can't I?"  
  
"Um, maybe another time, Sesshoumaru. There'll be tons of little kids at my house and I'm not sure how I would explain you. My mom already knows about Inuyasha, so it's not a big deal for him to come. Stay here. Trust me." Sesshoumaru pouted. Shippou jumped up into his chest, clutching onto his kimono.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I can never go either. We can stay here and play." he said.  
  
Now:  
  
When they all got back to the village, Kagome said her good-byes and dragged Inuyasha towards the well. Sesshoumaru followed Sango and Miroku into the hut. Shippou ran off after Kagome and Inuyasha. He sat down across from them while Sango explained the situation to Kaede. He stared into the flames and thought about what Kagome had said. A lot of kids, huh? Sure, he didn't remember whether he had or not, but he must've dealt with children at some point. He stood up and started leaving. "Where are you going?" Sango asked. He froze.  
  
"Um.nowhere." he answered. 'Smooth. Real smooth.' He followed Inuyasha's and Kagome's scents to the well. Shippou was sitting on the side of it, peering down into it with a wistful expression. He looked up, startled, when Sesshoumaru stood beside him. "So, do you want to go to the future, Shippou?" A big grin split Shippou's face.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou launched himself at Sesshoumaru. "I think we need a jewel shard though." Sesshoumaru pulled a small shard from his kimono.  
  
"There was two jewels in the snake demon. I kept one of them to see what importance they have." A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. He jumped up and fell down the well. Blue lights surrounded him and Shippou. When he hit the ground, he looked up. There was a rook over his head.  
  
"Why would they put a roof over the well?" Sesshoumaru shrugged and leapt out of the well. As soon as he did, various unknown smells assaulted his nose. The noise of this time was deafening. Shippou wasn't faring much better. He clamped his tiny hands over his ears. "This is the future? I don't think I like it very much." Sesshoumaru walked out the door. He caught Kagome's scent again and followed it to a house. He pressed a button that was on the side of the door. It made a terrible ringing noise. It screeched in his ears, making them ring. To his surprise, the door popped open and there stood Kagome. Her eyes widened in shock, then turned quickly to anger.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed. This didn't help his ears any. Shippou whimpered, burying his head in Sesshoumaru's chest. "Shippou?" She took the kit from his arms. "You are such a bad influence." Her mothering instincts were certainly kicking in. Mrs. Higurashi walked up beside her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, are these more friends of yours?" she asked. Kagome's hand flew to her head and rubbed circles on her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on. Inuyasha wasn't helping much either. She heard him yelp again and the kids giggle.  
  
"LET GO OF MY EARS, YOU MONSTERS!" he yelled. Shippou snickered. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Come on, I got to go save Inuyasha. Yes, Mom, this is Sesshoumaru and Shippou."  
  
"They don't have ears." Mrs. Higurashi said, sounding a little disappointed. "Oh, but look at their tails." She petted each of their tails. Shippou sighed contentedly and jumped into her arms.  
  
"I like your mom, Kagome." Shippou said. Mrs. Higurashi awed and carried Shippou inside.  
  
"She is so going to spoil him." Kagome muttered, dragging Sesshoumaru inside. She shut the door behind them. "One rule, no killing the kids."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked as she led him into the living room. His ears were immediately assaulted by screeches and yells. He winced and tried his best to not show how much it hurt. The only thing that comforted him was that his brother was in worse condition. He had kids hanging from his arms and clutching onto his legs. He tried to walk to the door, but all of them weighed him down a little. Kagome and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at him. Souta was perched on Inuyasha's shoulders, pulling on his ears. Inuyasha growled at them.  
  
"Go get him. He has a tail. AND CANDY!" Inuyasha yelled on inspiration. The kids yelled happily and jumped at him.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sesshoumaru yelled as the kids tackled him. A few of them sat on his chest while others yanked at his tail.  
  
"Where's the candy?" "What is this?" "Is it your tail?" "Why do you have a tail?" "Can I have it?" the kids asked. His eyes whirled frantically to each kid, then landed on Kagome. He gave her the most pleading look he could. She giggled. His eyes looked at Inuyasha, who was smirking, entirely pleased with himself. Oh the hanyou was going to pay, and pay dearly. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up off the floor. Some of the kids hung on, but most fell off and re-attached themselves to his legs. He struggled towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to look a little worried. Souta gave another tug on Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"I know that look. Kagome gives it to me when I take something of hers." he said. Revenge was the only way to describe the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. The youkai prince leaped at Inuyasha. The kids screamed, either happy or scared.  
  
"Get back here!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Inuyasha ran away. Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru's back as he ran past. The kids let go of Sesshoumaru and followed them outside. It was the older siblings versus the younger siblings in a battle of the titans. Sesshoumaru would leap at Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha would nab Souta out of mid air and start running again, before launching his own attack. He would grab Sesshoumaru tail and yank on the end. Sesshoumaru would yelp and spin around. Kagome would every once in awhile grab a lock of Inuyasha's hair or pinch Souta's arm. Souta would fling insults at Kagome and threaten blackmail. Mrs. Higurashi came out and watched the antics along with all of Souta's friends. She would wince when Souta would yell and when Kagome would screech. She practically screamed when she saw Souta fly through the air. Once she realized nothing was going to happen to her children, she started really enjoying it. By the time they stopped running around, the audience was rolling on the ground with laughter. The four dueling titans lay in a circle on the ground, smiles on their faces, totally out of breath.  
  
"That.was.fun" Kagome panted.  
  
"The best.birthday.ever." Souta agreed. Shippou came bounding up to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked. Inuyasha grabbed him and tossed him into the air. Shippou yelled as he came back down into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Just.great." Inuyasha answered. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was happy enough to be making new memories. This one would certainly something to look back on and laugh about. The other kids ran over and sat around them.  
  
"That was so cool!" one of them said. The rest nodded their agreement. Soon, Mrs. Higurashi ushered the kids inside for cake and presents. She left Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou outside. She figured they could use a little break. Especially the demons.  
  
"Upsie daisy." Kagome said as she sat up. She shifted around so she was sitting cross legged facing the others. Shippou crawled up in her lap.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what is the dairy thing Souta was yelling about?" Shippou asked.  
  
"N-nothing important, Shippou." Kagome stuttered. Now the other two were interested.  
  
"It sounded pretty important to me." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. Kagome looked between them all. Oh boy, and they said curiosity killed the cat. What in the heck would happen to a dog then?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Soli: I'll most likely have Mir/San if Sess/Kag wins. Unless people want her with Inu. But, it'll probably be Mir/San.  
  
Midnight-fire: I'm trying to do at least one a day for as long as I can. *crosses fingers* I hope that's awhile. And blue bunny definitely has all our thanks.  
  
Anyanka: Rin and Jaken will be here eventually. I have plans for the little toad. *evil grin*  
  
Sunflowerseed: She did. In a way. ^_^  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
SailorKagome  
  
Pure-light  
  
Demon-rose  
  
Milana  
  
Pilot01_gal  
  
Suki 


	8. What Ifs

Tami: Here's the next chapter. ATTENTION!!!! Voting will be closed in about two more chapters. I'll take a final count, but I'll let them reveal themselves in the story itself. I think it'll be a little more fun for you if I don't tell you out right 'hey, so and so are going to be together'.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 17  
  
Sess/San: 8  
  
Mir/Kag: 2  
  
Mir/San: 5  
  
Mir/Kagura: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Inu/Kik: 4  
  
Kik/Nar: 4 (uh-oh! We've got a tie between Naraku and Inuyasha! Someone needs to fix that!)  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 2  
  
Shippou/Rin: 2  
  
Rin/Kohaku: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Upsie daisy." Kagome said as she sat up. She shifted around so she was sitting cross legged facing the others. Shippou crawled up in her lap.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what is the dairy thing Souta was yelling about?" Shippou asked.  
  
"N-nothing important, Shippou." Kagome stuttered. Now the other two were interested.  
  
"It sounded pretty important to me." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. Kagome looked between them all. Oh boy, and they said curiosity killed the cat. What in the heck would happen to a dog then?  
  
Now:  
  
After Kagome successfully fielded off the diary question, they all went back outside. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were getting headaches from all the noise. Kagome offered them aspirin. "It won't kill you. Come on. Just think of it as a type of herb." she said, trying to coax them into swallowing them. Sesshoumaru tentatively took the pill from her hand and downed it. He and Inuyasha were tense for a few minutes. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at them. When nothing happened to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha swallowed a pill. "See? That wasn't so bad." Inuyasha made a face.  
  
"It tasted bad." he said.  
  
"It doesn't taste like anything if you don't bite it. You bit it didn't you?" He nodded sheepishly. "I told you not to." Both of the youkais' stomachs growled. Both had tried the cake, but you can't really expect that to fill the stomachs of grown and growing youkai, can you? No, I think not. Besides, they claimed it was too sugary and didn't eat any more than three pieces each. Shippou on the other hand, had loved it. The kitsune was asleep up in Souta's room. All of the kids had gone home and Souta was playing a new video game. Kagome laughed. She seemed to being doing that a lot more often lately. "I'll fix you guys something to eat." Inuyasha's ears perked up, but before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru broke in.  
  
"More ramen?" Sesshoumaru asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup. You two are a lot alike." Sesshoumaru smiled, but Inuyasha scowled. Okay, so today was fun, but it still didn't change the way he felt about his brother. Inuyasha would just have to find another favorite food.  
  
"I don't want ramen. I want something else." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you sick?" she asked worriedly. She put a hand on his forehead to check if he had a temperature. He growled at her and moved his head away from her hand.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want something else." Kagome still glanced at him suspiciously. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, knew why Inuyasha had said that and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. What had happened between him and his little brother to make him hate him? (1st him is Inuyasha, 2nd him is Sesshoumaru. I figured I'd clear that up. It was sounded a little confusing.) A scene flashed before his eyes. A small child looked up to the person whose hand it was holding. The child had silver hair and doggy ears. He looked up in admiration at the older boy. As soon as it came, the scene was gone. Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was him and Inuyasha, that much he knew for sure, but if they had had a relationship like that, why so much hostility now? Noting happened the second time he asked the question and he inwardly sighed. He unconsciously closed the emotion off from his face. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Anyone in there?" He jumped slightly, startled, and put a smile back on his face.  
  
"Yes. Sorry." he answered. He remained quiet the rest of the time Kagome was cooking. When she was finished, she set a bowl of ramen in front of Sesshoumaru and a bowl of oden in front of Inuyasha. She had a rather large bowl of oden herself. When they were done eating, Kagome led them upstairs.  
  
"Okay, one of you can have the guest room and the other can have the couch. Unless you want to sleep outside." she said. Inuyasha immediately turned and walked back downstairs. Kagome heard him curse at the door until he figured out how to get it open. "Well, that's one of you. How about you, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru considered it.  
  
"I suppose I'll sleep in this guest room." he answered. She nodded and led him to it, telling him they'd go back to the feudal era in the morning. She shut the door when she left and he laid down on the bed. Pretty soon, he was asleep. Inuyasha slept lightly from his perch in the Goshinboku tree. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She was tired, but sleep wouldn't come to her. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking over the day. She and Sango had dissected what ever answer they could think of that would explain what had happened to Sesshoumaru and thought extensively over how to help him regain his memory. But here was one question they never thought of, did they want him to get his memory back? A weighing of pros and cons would certainly point to no. Face it, a fierce, cold, uncaring killer was a lot less desirable than a sweet, innocent, and kind person.  
  
'But, then again, if I lost my memories, I would want to have them back.' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha wasn't helping matters much either. She had seen the pain and anger flash in his eyes when she had said how much alike they were. It had only been a joke, but he had taken it seriously. No, Inuyasha would not want to help Sesshoumaru get his memory back. He'd rather take advantage of this mental weakness and attack, most likely. Kagome sighed. Sometimes life had too many variables. Especially her life.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Back in the feudal era, Sango and Miroku were sitting in Kaede's hut. When Sesshoumaru hadn't returned, they had gone looking for him. They hadn't found a trace of him, but Kirara had followed his scent to the well. "I wish we could've gone too." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, looking at her with his head cocked slightly to one side.  
  
"Because Kagome always talks about the future and I want to see what's so special about it."  
  
"Why not ask what Inuyasha thinks of it." She gave him a 'what, are you insane?' look. "Good point." He sighed. "What do you think about this whole situation?" She seemed hesitant to answer. "I know you and Kagome have talked about it already, so why not enlighten me to your thoughts on the subject?"  
  
"How do you know if Kagome and I talked about it?"  
  
"Because, I know both of you entirely too well. You would've talked all about it while you were at the hot springs. You both are intelligent women and should've come up with some type of theory to explain things." Sango blushed at his compliment.  
  
"Yes, we did talk about it." A smug smile crossed his face. She glared at him. "We figured it would almost have to be Naraku, but why did Naraku leave him alive?"  
  
"Maybe he left him for dead."  
  
"Well, Naraku usually makes absolutely sure his victims are dead, unless he has some purpose for them." She winced, remembering when Naraku had brought her to the brink of death, then used her to kill Inuyasha. Or attempt to anyway. "But now Sesshoumaru has amnesia, so his plans would be thrown off, unless he bribed Sesshoumaru into pretending."  
  
"Then Sesshoumaru-sama is doing a very good job." Sango nodded.  
  
"Which makes it seem not very likely that he is pretending." Miroku sighed again.  
  
"There are far too many what ifs."  
  
"Yes. And there's another. What if it wasn't Naraku, but someone else? Who else is powerful enough to do that to Sesshoumaru? He is not an opponent to be taken lightly."  
  
"You're right. I've never heard of a demon stronger than Naraku or Sesshoumaru." A few minutes passed. "There has to be something we're over looking, but what?"  
  
"My question exactly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: I hope you all liked that. I'm trying to give the characters more depth. Is it working, or am I totally screwing everything up?  
  
Review responses:  
  
SailorKagome: The evil toad must die! *sadistic grin* I've got the flame- thrower!  
  
Rasberries: Sess has to care something about his brother in the series. He just has to. And I'm pretty sure his father's name is Inutaisho. I don't know for absolutely sure, but that seems to be what everyone uses, so it almost has to be right. I'll find out one of these days I suppose. And you'll definitely be seeing what happens to his parents. I've got some major ideas that I'm pretty sure are original. *sadistic grin*  
  
Anyanka: The toad could serve no better purpose than to be tortured. He irritates me.  
  
Soli: I don't mind your questions at all. It's nice to see you're curious. Voting will be over in two more chapters = roughly two more days, since I've been posting everyday.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Leila  
  
~Marie~  
  
Mala Valvah 


	9. Shivers

Tami: One more chapter for the votes. So if you haven't already, cast your vote now.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sess/Kag: 19  
  
Sess/San: 10  
  
Sess/Kagura: 1  
  
Mir/Kag: 2  
  
Mir/San: 8  
  
Mir/Kagura: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 4  
  
Inu/Kik: 5  
  
Kik/Nar: 7  
  
Kouga/Ayame: 3  
  
Shippou/Rin: 4  
  
Rin/Kohaku: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"There are far too many what ifs."  
  
"Yes. And there's another. What if it wasn't Naraku, but someone else? Who else is powerful enough to do that to Sesshoumaru? He is not an opponent to be taken lightly."  
  
"You're right. I've never heard of a demon stronger than Naraku or Sesshoumaru." A few minutes passed. "There has to be something we're over looking, but what?"  
  
"My question exactly."  
  
Now:  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing up, telling her she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting on her windowsill. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Feh. It's about time you woke up. Let's go." he answered. In truth, he was just watching her sleep. She had seemed a little troubled while she slept. He wondered what she dreamt about.  
  
"Okay, okay. You need to leave so I can go get changed. Mom's probably fixing something for breakfast so go down there and get some food. Wake up Sesshoumaru on your way." Inuyasha gave her a glare as he left her room. He was getting better at this door thing. When he came to the room Sesshoumaru was in, he opened the door and looked inside. He was about to yell for him to wake up, when he realized Sesshoumaru was tossing in his sleep.  
  
'He must be having a nightmare.' Inuyasha thought. A slight sheen of cold sweat covered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mother!" Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha's ears perked forward. "Mother, no! Don't leave me here alone!" Suddenly Sesshoumaru bolted upright. He breath came in short pants. He turned a confused and slightly fearful look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under his stare. The youkai prince looked back down. His fists clenched around the sheets. He growled in frustration. He couldn't remember anything but flashes of his dream. It had felt so real. His mother. Blood. His father. Tears.  
  
"C'mon. Kagome says to get up." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding. He got to his feet and straightened out his kimono. He followed Inuyasha down the hall. "So, um, what were you dreaming about?" Inuyasha asked, just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.  
  
"I don't remember." he answered. Kagome bounced down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
"Good morning." she said in a sing song voice. Shippou waved at her happily.  
  
"Hi, Kagome! Are we going home today?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I come too?" Souta asked.  
  
"No, you're too young."  
  
"Nu-uh! Shippou's littler than me!"  
  
"Yeah, and how old are you Shippou." Shippou stopped to think about it for a second. (I don't know how old he is, but he would have to be a little older than the six or seven people usually say he is. He is a demon after all. They are immortal. Correct me if I'm wrong on that one, please.)  
  
"Um.20." Shippou answered, nodding his head. Even Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"I really am the youngest." she whined. Shippou laughed.  
  
"Kitsune demons age a lot differently than humans do. I'm only 5 by human standards"  
  
"Ha! See, he is younger than me." Souta said.  
  
"No, Souta, you aren't going to feudal Japan. It's hard enough making excuses for Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Dad! Breakfast!" Kagome paled.  
  
"Shippou, Sesshoumaru, hide!" she said frantically.  
  
"Why?" they asked, looking nervous. The crazed old man came downstairs, his charms in hand.  
  
"DEMON BE GONE!" he yelled and slapped a sutra on Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru's expression turned icy.  
  
"Never touch me again." he growled. "Filthy human." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou stared at Sesshoumaru. He shook his head and blinked. He caught them staring. "What? Help me get this thing off." He peeled the sticky paper from his forehead, grimacing as he did so. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks. For a second, the old Sesshoumaru had resurfaced. Mrs. Higurashi scolded her father for his actions and took the sutras from him. The old man sighed, defeated. He sat down and ate his breakfast, casting nervous looks to all the youkai in the room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A few hours later, the group emerged from the well. Shippou and Sesshoumaru peeled off a few sutras. "Kagome, your elder is very." Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"Crazy?" Kagome finished for him, nodding. "Yeah, I know." Inuyasha shouldered Kagome's backpack and started walking towards the village. Kagome followed him, her mind still mulling over Sesshoumaru's little.fall back into his old personality. His icy glare had frozen her soul for a brief second. He hadn't acted as if anything was different, though. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even realize it had happened. It was kinda freaky.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded and picked him up and held him close.  
  
"I'm just thinking." she whispered. Shippou nodded and snuggled into her chest. He yawned sleepily.  
  
"I like your mom, Kagome. She sort of reminds me of my mom." Kagome smiled at him. "You remind me of my mom more though. You're nice and you take care of me. You let me sleep with you too. But sometimes mom said I had to sleep in my own room though. I like sleeping with you Kagome." Kagome hugged him.  
  
"I like it too, Shippou." Shippou fell asleep in her arms. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Shippou.  
  
'Kagome would be a good mother.' he thought to himself. He followed them without question. He was starting to get used to the group and their odd ways.  
  
"HENTAI!" he heard Sango shriek. Then came the crack of her boomerang on Miroku's head. Kagome walked up to and passed the monk, grabbing Sango's arm.  
  
"We really need to talk away from prying ears." Kagome said. She looked down at Miroku. He was looking up her skirt. "HENTAI!" She kicked him hard. He rolled over and clutched his ribs.  
  
"Remind me next time, Kagome, to watch out for your feet."  
  
"You could just stop and then they wouldn't hit you anymore." Shippou observed, jumping onto Miroku's chest.  
  
"Fat chance of that one."  
  
"Ain't gonna happen." Sango agreed. (Better get back to realityyyy. Um.heh heh. That's a song. I couldn't resist. It's C'est la vie by Shania Twain. [I don't own it! Well, I own the CD, not the song.]) "Want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Shippou, don't let him follow us." Shippou nodded, happy to be able to do something for the girls. Kagome and Sango grabbed towels and shampoo from Kagome's bag when they caught up with Inuyasha. "See you later, Inuyasha."  
  
"We have to go find more shards. You aren't going anywhere!"  
  
"Sit!" *BAM* Inuyasha taught his good old friend dirt some new words. Dirt now has an extensive swear vocabulary. Kagome and Sango shook their heads ruefully. Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku would ever change. After a few minutes of relaxation in the warm water, Sango started the conversation.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, this morning, Sesshoumaru acted like his old self again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He called my grandfather a filthy human and got that look on his face. You know, the one that gives you shivers."  
  
"Well, nothing seems to have changed really."  
  
"I know. It's like he doesn't even remember it happened." They paused, thinking private thoughts for a few moments.  
  
"Do we want him to get his memories back?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I asked myself the same question."  
  
"Come up with an answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Soli: My reviewers will never be an annoyance. Updating this fast is actually helping me stay on track. Usually, I lose my ideas so I have to find new ones and it totally changes the story. I'm actually going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to update for awhile.  
  
Sydney: *big cheesy grin* I'm bookmarked? Wow! I feel really special! I'm glad you like how I'm doing Kagome. Far too many people make her this delicate flower that they always have to save. I hate when people overplay a character like that.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
SailorKagome  
  
Suki  
  
Lily_girl  
  
Badgerwolf  
  
Nazono  
  
Taylor  
  
Sunflowerseed 


	10. New Moon

Tami: Votes are ended here. I won't be counting anymore after this. If you really want to know what the pairings are and simply can't wait for me to reveal them, go back and count them yourself. (I didn't receive any from outside e-mails, just through reviews.) I think it'd be more fun if you found them out as the story progressed. Don't you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Well, nothing seems to have changed really."  
  
"I know. It's like he doesn't even remember it happened." They paused, thinking private thoughts for a few moments.  
  
"Do we want him to get his memories back?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I asked myself the same question."  
  
"Come up with an answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
Now:  
  
"I've been hearing rumors of a Shikon shard in the mountains." Miroku said. "At first, I thought they were about Kouga and his pack, but they're not. Some other type of demon has them. I'm not sure how many it has either."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what type of demon is that?" Inuyasha asked, getting the look in his eye that said he was ready for a fight. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No one knows."  
  
"It's the first lead we've had in awhile. We should check it out." Sango said. Kagome nodded her agreement.  
  
"So, let's go." Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"It's late afternoon already, Inuyasha. We'd just have to stop again in a few hours. We may as well stay here and get a good nights rest." Kagome suggested.  
  
"We can at least get a few hours worth of travel in. Let's go." He was starting to get a little impatient, but stopped mid argument. "Never mind. We'll stay." he said quickly. The others nodded, but Sesshoumaru was confused. He had expected Inuyasha to put up a fight about it, not just lie down and accept it.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha fixed everyone with a glare.  
  
"None of your business." he growled. The others didn't offer any information either.  
  
"It's not like you can hide it." Kagome said.  
  
"I can try." Kagome sighed and shook her head. There would be no convincing him. As it got close to sunset, Inuyasha walked away from the rest of them and jumped up into the Goshinboku tree. The silver bled from his hair to be replaced by black. His gold eyes were replaced by blue (?). He humphed as all of his hanyou strength left him. Sesshoumaru picked up the change in his scent.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sesshoumaru jumped up beside him and looked at him with curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"Something happened. You don't smell or look the same." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It's nothing, okay! No leave me alone!" A flash of hurt crossed Sesshoumaru's face before being buried and replaced by no emotion at all.  
  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha's gaze snapped toward him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What did I do to make you hate me?" Inuyasha's eyes softened for a second before hardening into a glare.  
  
"Everything. Just.leave me alone." Sesshoumaru stuck around for a second longer, then jumped down and walked into the forest when Inuyasha made no offer of any information. Inuyasha watched him go, quickly burying a twinge of guilt.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched the interaction between the brothers. They were just itching to know more about what had happened between them. It wasn't likely Inuyasha would talk about it, and since Sesshoumaru couldn't remember, it was pointless to ask him. "This is so frustrating." Kagome whispered. She and Sango stiffened, muffling screeches, and spun around to beat Miroku into the ground. With that accomplished, the two girls walked back towards the village. Miroku pried himself up off the ground walked out into the clearing where the well was. He sat against it and stared up at the stars. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Sango.  
  
'What could we be missing?' he asked himself. He didn't come up with an answer. Then again, he hadn't really expected to. Most answers didn't come to him that easily. He'd have to ask around. See if anyone knew anything about a powerful demon. They'd most likely encounter the demon again somewhere down the road. His thoughts flitted to Sango. Her beauty, her grace, her strength, and her great aim. She had never missed hitting him. Although his head would've been very happy if she would every once in awhile. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the cool forest. The scent of human blood came to his nose. A brief flash of a young girl passed before his eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration. He tried to bring back up the image. He did, and with a name as well. Rin. Nothing else came to him. He smiled a little. Slowly he was regaining his memories, but at this rate, it would take forever to get them all back. The only one who could probably help him, hated him. And he couldn't remember why either. He lashed out at a tree in frustration. It collapsed under his assault. He felt a little better. A smirk crossed his face as he lashed out at another. He smelled a deer nearby. It awoke the instincts of the hunter inside of him. His eyes tinted red as her followed the scent and attacked the young buck. It tried to escape, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru lost himself in the kill and tore into it. In the middle of it all, he snapped back to reality. He stared down at his blood covered hands.  
  
~^~ Flashback ~^~  
  
A teenaged Sesshoumaru stared down at his blood covered hands. His father was dead. "Father!" he howled into the sky. His mournful cry echoed across the Western Lands, announcing to the demons the old lord had died and his heir was now taking his place. There were very few who mourned the death of Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru wiped the blood from his hands and tore a strip of cloth from his father's kimono. He shoved it in the folds of his kimono for safe keeping. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. An underlying scent caught his attention. He could barely smell it over the smell of Inutaisho's blood. He growled low in his throat. He knew that scent. It had plagued him for five years. The conniving woman would pay for this.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Where's Father?" Chibi Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru froze and winced.  
  
"He's dead." He kept walking. His heart tried to tug him back to his little brother, but right now, Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the scent of him. It reminded him of the events that had taken place over the past few days. It would be many years until he ever turned back to see his brother.  
  
~^~ End Flashback ~^~  
  
Sesshoumaru staggered under his memories. That explained some of it. There were still some holes. Not very many details. But anything was better than nothing. From what little detail he had gotten, he decided it would take a lot to make up with Inuyasha. It wouldn't be easy either. Sesshoumaru steeled himself and made a promise to at least attempt to fix things between him and Inuyasha. There was no reason they should've both grown up without parents. He had no good reason to leave his brother behind. He had a lot of making up to do. He realized his hands were shaking and suddenly couldn't stand the blood on them. He ran to the closest stream and plunged his hands in. The red swirled in the water for a moment before getting washed down the stream. The cold numbed his hands. He looked at the marks on his wrists. He knew they meant something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He sighed. 'One step at a time, I suppose.' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Rasberries: It's going to be interesting when he gets his memories back. ^_^  
  
Silver Phoenix: *dressed in hunting outfit with various Weapons of Doom* Where do I sign up?  
  
Em Starcatcher: Yeah, all those votes counted. I don't like Inu/Kik either, but if that's what people want, that's what they get. I saw a fic once with Sess/Kik. *shudder and glomps Sess* HE'S MINE!! That would be a seriously creepy pairing. *grossed out* I'm used to sudden bursts of insanity. I have them myself. Hence the start of this fic.  
  
Silver: He's getting them back gradually. I'm trying to keep it slow, because it effects my plot later. I'm leaving on Saturday for vacation, so I'll be able to update until then.  
  
Lissa: Oh, don't worry, that couple is going to get some major torturing. *evil, sadistic grin*  
  
La Loba: I might just hafta throw that in somewhere.  
  
Soli: I'm not leaving until Saturday, so don't worry, you'll get a few more chappies outta me. And I'll be writing on vacation too. I didn't get any outside reviews, so your count should be right on track with mine. *sheepish grin* Unless I counted wrong, which is entirely possible.  
  
SailorKagome: You usually are the first review I get. ^_^  
  
StarWest45: Slow bake? Pht, more like BURN BABY BURN!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Little John of Locksland: You really do like the odd stuff. ^_^ *tallies votes*  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Tiffany  
  
Lil1121  
  
kagome-gurl  
  
Suki  
  
Inuyashaisallmine  
  
sesshomarulover1  
  
Neko-Vixen  
  
Lady of Jupiter  
  
Yami no Hikari  
  
Katie 


	11. Getting Started

Tami: Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had to go watch my neighbor's kids this morning for a few hours. I don't think this chapter is very good. I had a hard time writing it, because I'm trying not to rush things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Sesshoumaru staggered under his memories. That explained some of it. There were still some holes. Not very many details. But anything was better than nothing. From what little detail he had gotten, he decided it would take a lot to make up with Inuyasha. It wouldn't be easy either. Sesshoumaru steeled himself and made a promise to at least attempt to fix things between him and Inuyasha. There was no reason they should've both grown up without parents. He had no good reason to leave his brother behind. He had a lot of making up to do. He realized his hands were shaking and suddenly couldn't stand the blood on them. He ran to the closest stream and plunged his hands in. The red swirled in the water for a moment before getting washed down the stream. The cold numbed his hands. He looked at the marks on his wrists. He knew they meant something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He sighed. 'One step at a time, I suppose.' he thought to himself.  
  
Now:  
  
The sun rose in a fiery array of colors. Sango walked out of Kaede's hut and breathed deeply the fresh morning air. The clean scent of the world around her had a hint of rain and a few sparse clouds gathered in the distance, holding the promise of a storm. She couldn't help but smile. Kirara jumped onto her shoulders. She stroked the youkai cat as she lazily looked around. The morning was so nice. It was her favorite time of day. No one else was ever awake to share it though. As if in answer to her thought, Inuyasha jumped down from the Goshinboku tree. He was back in his hanyou form. He walked over to her. "Everyone still asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered simply. They stood in companionable silence for awhile. Inuyasha was a good guy once you got past his idiocy. Sango chuckled at her thought. Inuyasha gave her a sideways look.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Just thinking. Nothing important." Sesshoumaru strolled out of the forest. His eyes were guarded and clouded with concentration. "He must've remembered something else" She whispered, knowing how sharp inu-youkai hearing was. Sesshoumaru looked up.  
  
"Yes, I did." he said. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha for a second. The hanyou straightened up and glared at him. "Morning, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked shocked for a split second.  
  
"Feh." He snorted. Sango elbowed Inuyasha. He gave her an exasperated glance. "Morning." he mumbled. A small look of triumph passed over Sesshoumaru's face, but turned to surprise when Kagome walked out of the hut. She lifted her arms high over her head in a stretch, revealing her midriff. A stray breeze tossed her hair. She smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerily. Miroku and Shippou walked out after her, Miroku carrying her backpack.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded. The rest of the villagers were just waking up as they were leaving. The villagers waved as the group passed. Kagome and Sango smiled warmly at them. Soon, they left the village and its people behind. They set off towards the mountains.  
  
"I hope we don't meet with Kouga." Kagome said, wrinkling her nose. Sango giggled.  
  
"Oh, but why, Kagome? He's always such a loving gentleman to you." she said. Kagome answered with a very Inuyasha-like snort.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if he called you his mate."  
  
"You have a mate? And he doesn't travel with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well, he's not my mate. He just wants me to be, so he constantly calls me that. It get s on my nerves."  
  
"Who is Kouga, anyway?"  
  
"The leader of the wolf pack in the mountains. He can be a real jerk." Sango answered.  
  
"Now, Sango, that's not giving him enough credit. He's also egotistical and pig headed." Miroku called over his shoulder. The girls burst into laughter. (Kouga fans, don't take this offensively. Kouga's my boy. I make fun of even my most favorite characters, so he's just getting a thorough lashing before I go easy on him.)  
  
"The wimpy wolf is weak." Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
"He has managed to keep you at bay, Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha sputtered indignantly, causing the whole group to laugh. Inuyasha pouted, his ears drooping slightly. Kagome walked up beside him and tweaked an ear playfully. He poked her in her ticklish spot. She giggled and twisted away, swatting at his hand. His eyes twinkled impishly. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like an outsider. The group radiated the closeness of family. They were all smiling with the exception of Inuyasha, but you could tell he was happy too. Even through all their fighting, they always stayed together. Sesshoumaru smiled happily. They didn't seem to be making a place for him. He watched them tease for a few moments longer. His eyes fell to the ground. Sango looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up, startled, and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." She gave him a you-don't-fool-me look. But he shook his head again. She sighed and dropped back to walk beside him. She grabbed his arm and yanked him up to where the others were.  
  
"Myouga hasn't been around in awhile." Shippou said. "I wonder what he's up to." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Knowing him, hiding to stay out of danger." Miroku said.  
  
"The little blood sucker rarely has any good information anyway." Inuyasha grumbled. He sniffed at the air and shrugged.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Thought I smelled something."  
  
"Well, no duh." she murmured.  
  
"I hate when you use those future expressions."  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
"I've started saying some of them sometimes." Sango said. "Can we come to the future with you next time, Kagome?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. I'll have to check with my mom. Speaking of which, how did you get through the well, Sesshoumaru?" He shifted nervously under Kagome's stare.  
  
"Well, um, remember that snake demon?" he asked. They nodded affirmation. "Well, it had two jewel shards, not just one. I kept one because I wanted to see what was so special about it." Kagome held out her hand.  
  
"Hand it over." He sheepishly placed the shard in her hand. "Now, the jewel gives power to the one who has it. It becomes more beautiful when tainted by evil. It was a whole jewel, but I accidentally broke it. Which is why we're on this quest now." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. Her hand went to the piece of the jewel around her neck. "It's caused a lot of pain." Everyone fell silent, remembering their own troubles caused by the jewel. He felt Sango's hand stiffen on his arm. He looked at everyone, interested in their reactions to Kagome's statement. He noticed Miroku was staring at his right hand. Inuyasha's eyes were clouded over as he remembered. Shippou sniffed, tears in his eyes. Kagome reached up and stroked him. Kirara mewed softly and snuggled into Sango's chest. Sango wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. Kagome was right, apparently. The Shikon no Tama had caused a lot of pain. He'd have to find out what it had done, even if it was a touchy subject. The scent of clay came to his nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Em Starcatcher: I'm adding a little more to their history than that. It's gonna be pretty interesting by the time I'm finished with it. ^_^ I came up with an idea for the end battle and I think it's pretty good. So, hopefully, I'll be able to actually get to the end.  
  
Midnight-Fire: I'm leaving on Saturday morning, so tomorrow will be my last update until the Saturday after that. It's only a week, so it won't be too unbearably long. I'll still be writing while I'm away, I just won't be able to type and post it. And I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. This makes 11. This one has the most reviews out of all my stories. ^_^  
  
SailorKagome: I'm glad to hear it. I love getting reviews. It helps me write, cuz I think, 'all those people are waiting for an update. Better get to it.' ^_^  
  
Soli: I'll only be gone a week. From Saturday to Saturday. I'll probably update the Saturday I get back, so be sure to look for me! I'm glad you didn't tell. ^_^ Do you like the pairings?  
  
Striking Falcon: I update every day. Not my fault you didn't notice. ^_^  
  
Aerodeenamic: *Laughs* Well, she's making an appearance, but she'll be tortured and/or killed.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Suki  
  
GS  
  
Rhi  
  
Liza  
  
sesshyangel 


	12. The Plot Thickensbum bum buuuuuuuum

Tami: So sorry guys!! I tried to update before I left, but ff.net was being idiotic and wouldn't even let me on the front page, let alone sign in. I'm posting this one now and immediately starting typing the chap I worked on over vacation and I'll post that as soon as it's done to make up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Everyone fell silent, remembering their own troubles caused by the jewel. He felt Sango's hand stiffen on his arm. He looked at everyone, interested in their reactions to Kagome's statement. He noticed Miroku was staring at his right hand. Inuyasha's eyes were clouded over as he remembered. Shippou sniffed, tears in his eyes. Kagome reached up and stroked him. Kirara mewed softly and snuggled into Sango's chest. Sango wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. Kagome was right, apparently. The Shikon no Tama had caused a lot of pain. He'd have to find out what it had done, even if it was a touchy subject. The scent of clay came to his nose.  
  
Now:  
  
Inuyasha smelled it too. He stiffened. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. He stared at the tree line in front of them. Kikyo stepped out a few seconds later, her soul stealing demons close behind.  
  
"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshoumaru smelled sadness on Kagome and anger on Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Was Kikyo someone to be feared? He readied himself for a fight, just in case.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've come to take your jewel shards." Kikyo said.  
  
"No way. They're ours. We won them fair and square!" Kagome shouted. Sango put a hand on her shoulder, as if to lend Kagome strength. Kikyo turned bored eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Why do you travel with my reincarnation? She is worthless."  
  
"She is not worthless." Miroku growled out, tossing Inuyasha a glare for not saying so himself. Kagome wavered a little, but quickly regained composure.  
  
"She does not even know how to control her powers. She is worthless." Kikyo repeated. Still Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome was getting angry. She would never hurt Kikyo, though. She knew Inuyasha loved her. She'd suffer through Kikyo for him. Sesshoumaru looked at each of their faces. His brother looked confused. He couldn't understand Inuyasha's confusion. This woman before them smelled of the earth and of death. Kagome smelled very much alive and her scent was a nice one: cherry blossoms and rain. "I see there is a new member to your group. An inu-youkai. How interesting." Kikyo drew her bow and strung an arrow. She aimed it straight at Sesshoumaru and fired. The purifying magic held him in place. Kagome's own power flared, canceling out Kikyo's own magic.  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you! Get out of my sight!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"And what will you do if I don't do as you demand?" Kikyo asked, a little fire in her cold eyes. Kagome walked to the head of the group. Her anger was blinding. White fire pooled around her fists.  
  
"I'll make you." Kagome smirked. "Trust me, you don't want me to make you. I'll tear through that clay body like a knife." Kikyo copied Kagome's smirk.  
  
"And I'll turn on you the same punishment I turned on another who tried to stand against me." Her eyes flicked to the group behind Kagome before she turned and walked away. Her demons followed after her. Kagome's bravado fell. She shook.  
  
"Never ever let me do that again."  
  
"We won't." Sango said. Inuyasha's temper flared.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" he yelled. For a second, Kagome's eyes brightened. "How dare you threaten her like that?" The light faded and was replaced by anger.  
  
"She tried to kill you brother! I don't care how much you don't like him, he's my friend, so I'll protect him! I don't care about the past! It's the past! There's a whole future in front of you!" She stood with her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with renewed respect. She had protected him, and that was something he would have to repay.  
  
"You're so stupid, Kagome!"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?!"  
  
"You want everything to be all happy and perfect, well then GO HOME! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYWAY!" Hurt flashed across Kagome's face. She raised a hand and slapped him across the face. That simple action hurt as much as a thousand sits. The slap mirrored the contempt in her eyes. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Sesshoumaru were giving him dirty looks. They looked at him like he was scum. He felt like it too. Kagome turned away from him and walked slowly forward.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha. Whether you want me here or not, I'm staying until my task is complete. I have other friends than you, and they care more about me now than you ever have." Sango followed her, shoving her shoulder into Inuyasha as she passed, knocking him sideways. Miroku tugged at the rosary around his wrist, his palm facing Inuyasha. Shippou scowled at him from Miroku's shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood beside Inuyasha for a second.  
  
"Do not make the mistake of pushing everyone away." he said.  
  
"It's not like you haven't." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Maybe I have, but I know that right now, it's the wrong thing to do. Especially when you hurt them in the process." With that said, Sesshoumaru walked into the forest. Inuyasha fell to the ground, his ears drooping, and this time, not in play.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome sniffed and angrily wiped away her tears. "How could he?" she whispered. Sango looked at her in sympathy.  
  
"That was really low of him." she said.  
  
"I was only trying to help."  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said with sincerity. Kagome smiled up at him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a sideways hug.  
  
"It was nothing. I'd do it for any of you guys." Shippou jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Which is one of the reasons we love you." he said, nodding seriously.  
  
"What do you say we go find Kikyo and tear her to shreds anyway?" Miroku asked. "You could take her." Kagome laughed, knowing he picked up that statement from her.  
  
"You guys are the greatest."  
  
"We know, just don't spread it around. We do have reputations to maintain."  
  
"Yours being a lecher, huh, Miroku?" Sango asked playfully. Miroku put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Why, my dear Sango, whatever wold make you say a thing like that?"  
  
"Hm. I wonder." Sesshoumaru said. The group laughed. The feeling of family returned, but Sesshoumaru felt included.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A large castle stood on a mountain covered by a purple miasma. There was a gentle swish of robes as the priestess swept into a room. "I've returned," she said.  
  
"News?" the man asked.  
  
"My reincarnation is growing in power. We must strike soon if we plan to take them by surprise, Naraku." Naraku smirked.  
  
"I'll have one of my gollems see to it." Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"They have defeated them before and they have taiyoukai of the West with them."  
  
"I thought he was dead."  
  
"No, he lives still, but something is different or he would never be traveling with Inuyasha."  
  
"That does present a problem."  
  
"Send you drones to follow them, Naraku. Kikyo, you lie low. Inuyasha will follow you when you ask him," a melodic voice said to the two. Their eyes flashed to a closed screen.  
  
"But, my lady,"  
  
"Do you question my orders, Naraku?" Lightning flashed in the distance.  
  
"N-no, my lady." Lightning flashed again, illuminating a figure behind the screen.  
  
"Good. My plan will reveal itself in due course. Be patient, and you shall have what you desire."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Kikyo and Naraku said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses: (I didn't get many reviews. I'm kind of disappointed.)  
  
Emme: I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to do something that I've never seen before. I'm hoping it'll turn out okay in the end. Hope you stick with me!  
  
SailorKagome: This soon enough? Lol. I do update everyday, dahlin.  
  
Soli: A week's not soooo bad. This one fic I was reading, the author is away at camp for two months. It sucks, cuz it was an awesome fic. Trust me, my sister's going to a party as soon as we come back, so I'll have the computer all to myself to type and post.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
sesshomarulover1 


	13. Group Problems

Tami: OVER 100 REVIEWS!! I feel so incredibly special. You have no idea how happy you guys have made me. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Yours being a lecher, huh, Miroku?" Sango asked playfully. Miroku put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Why, my dear Sango, whatever wold make you say a thing like that?"  
  
"Hm. I wonder." Sesshoumaru said. The group laughed. The feeling of family returned, but Sesshoumaru felt included.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"But, my lady,"  
  
"Do you question my orders, Naraku?" Lightning flashed in the distance.  
  
"N-no, my lady." Lightning flashed again, illuminating a figure behind the screen.  
  
"Good. My plan will reveal itself in due course. Be patient, and you shall have what you desire."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Kikyo and Naraku said together.  
  
Now:  
  
Inuyasha followed the group at a safe distance. He didn't want to risk their wrath at the moment. As they started to set up a camp, he deemed it safe enough to show his face. He walked towards them, not meeting their eyes. All but Kagome and Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare. Sesshoumaru didn't look at him at all and Kagome gave him a defiant look, daring him to say something to her. He jumped up into a tree near them, taking his usual place in watching over the group. They didn't appreciate it at the moment. Sango swung her boomerang at the tree. The tremor shook Inuyasha off the branch and on to the ground. He didn't say anything, just jumped into another tree, a little farther away than before. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of Kagome and Shippou on her shoulder. All of them faced Inuyasha, a silent stab at him saying they didn't trust him at that particular point in time. Kagome sighed and started boiling water for ramen. The pain of Inuyasha's words still stung her heart. He had said those things before, yeah, but things had been changing between them lately and she thought it was for the better. Apparently not. It sucked majorly. She had thought she was getting past his arrogant exterior, but it was proving to be an impossible task. She couldn't figure out why either. Sesshoumaru waited eagerly for the ramen, the end of his tail thumping against the ground. Sango glanced around the group, her eyes stopping on Miroku. It would've looked like he was meditating to anyone else, but she could tell he was deep in thought. There was a few little wrinkles on his forehead and his mouth was turned down into a small frown. His eyes suddenly opened and met hers. She looked down at the fire quickly, but she could feel his eyes on her. He smirked a little and closed his eyes just enough so that he was looking through his lashes at her. She looked really pretty in the flickering firelight.  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally losing patience. Sango and Kagome laughed at him.  
  
"Almost." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru sighed. When it was finished a few minutes later, Inuyasha meekly climbed down and sat across from them. Kagome handed him a bowl without a comment. He ate what was given to him and returned to his tree. Shippou jumped up after him and settled in his lap.  
  
"You messed up big time." Shippou said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Kagome can't stay mad at me for long. She already is forgiving me." he answered. Shippou gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Giving you that bowl of ramen and ignoring you is just the way Kagome is. She's seething inside. Can't you sense it or smell it?"  
  
"It's quite a potent smell." Sesshoumaru added, coming to sit under the tree. Inuyasha glared at him and sniffed deeply. Kagome's scent didn't seem any different to him. He reached out with his sixth sense. He fairly rocked back at the intensity of the anger and sorrow. "See?"  
  
"Yeah. She really is mad at me. I shouldn't have said that, I know, but still, she has no right to be mad at me. She tried to hurt Kikyo."  
  
"She did not, idiot." Shippou said, dodging Inuyasha's claws. He jumped down onto Sesshoumaru. "Wake up and smell the roses." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. Sesshoumaru shook his head at Inuyasha's ignorance and stupidity. The hanyou was blind to the world where Kikyo was concerned and he could see no bad in her. It was a little annoying. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the small kit settled down into his arms with a yawn. Apparently he was now Shippou's pillow. This felt kind of familiar. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. A family would be nice. He felt himself drifting off.  
  
~!~! Dream !~!~  
  
Sesshoumaru was about ten years old, by demon standards. He looked not much older than that in human standards. The look on his face was pure shock. "Sess? Are you okay?" rumbled the voice of Inutaisho.  
  
"How could you? You mated again? Mother's only been dead a year." Sesshoumaru answered. Inutaisho sighed.  
  
"I know, but I love Kyoko. She's wonderful. I want you to at least like her." Sesshoumaru's eyes went blank as a human woman walked into the room. He could smell she was pregnant. His lip curled in distaste.  
  
"She will never replace my mother." The woman smiled.  
  
"I don't intend to. I just want to be your friend. I love your father. You're even going to have a little brother or sister in the future." Sesshoumaru felt a little tweak of emotion in his heart. A sibling, huh? Someone to look out for. Whatever.  
  
"I don't believe this at all."  
  
"Sess, Hiromi wouldn't want us to dwell on the past and her death. She would want us to move on." Inutaisho said, trying to make his son see things from his point of view.  
  
"I will never forget mother's death, nor our past." With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and left through another door.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
A year or so later, a small silver-haired boy toddled across the floor. He feel, scraping his hands on the rough stone. He whimpered and sniffed. The taller youkai teen walked over and knelt down beside him. "You're okay, Inuyasha. Look." He said. Inuyasha looked down a his hands. "See? All better."  
  
"I love seeing my two boys together." Kyoko said. Sesshoumaru stiffened and stood up, Inuyasha in his arms.  
  
"I'm not your boy." He turned and walked out of the room. The inu-hanyou yawned, content in his brother's arms.  
  
~!~! End Dream !~!~  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. It was still dark out. The dream had been so vivid. Inuyasha's mother had seemed like a nice enough lady, but what was his father thinking mating only a year after his former mate's death? He didn't even remember his mother and the thought of it stung. He hadn't lived up to what he told his father. He had forgotten, but not by choice. When he remembered enough, he would pay respects to his mother and father. He looked around the clearing. Everyone was still asleep. Shippou had grabbed his tail and was clutching it tightly. Shippou's fingers twitched a little, scratching the soft fur. Sesshoumaru growled contentedly and rubbed the kit's head. The kit sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to him. He stiffened a little and looked over as Miroku stirred in his sleep. The monk woke up and looked blearily at him. E stood and moved closer. "Why are you awake?" Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku shrugged, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Shippou getting on your nerves yet?" he asked quietly. Sesshoumaru shook his head with a smile.  
  
"No. I like the kit. He needs someone to look after him anyway." Miroku smirked.  
  
"I don't know what it is about you and kids."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a young female ward who is about Shippou's age in human years. She's a human, which was an odd sight when we first saw her with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well," Miroku hesitated, not sure how much he should say. "you don't exactly like humans all that much." Sesshoumaru went silent, contemplating his dream. No, it definitely didn't seem like he liked humans all that much. So why had he taken on a human ward?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tiffany: There's a lot of votes to count. Lol.  
  
Sunflowerseed: Never want to get rid of reviewers. Reviewers are good! ^_^ Glad you liked Random Oddness too. How freaked was your family? *laughs* Go ahead and write a humor fic. They're fun!  
  
disturbed-demon-gurl: ff.net wouldn't let me even get on it the day before I left so that's why there was no post.  
  
Rasberries: I never would've guessed you liked angst. *laugh* I'm not sure if Sess knows or not in the series. We'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Yura Of The Hair: Of course I'm going to continue it. I have big plans for this fic!  
  
Soli: You do not give yourself enough credit. It was an awesome story. HEY EVERYBODY!! Go read Soli's story! It was really good!  
  
SailorKagome: Melting Kikyo is good. Fun. Woohoo! Hojo is an idge.  
  
Ranmagirl7: That's my secret. You'll find out who it is.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
Rowan Obscura  
  
sesshomarulover1 


	14. Shippou and Kirara are gone!

Tami: Hey everyone! I really like this chapter. I'll tell you my favorite part at the end. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"I don't know what it is about you and kids."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a young female ward who is about Shippou's age in human years. She's a human, which was an odd sight when we first saw her with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well," Miroku hesitated, not sure how much he should say. "you don't exactly like humans all that much." Sesshoumaru went silent, contemplating his dream. No, it definitely didn't seem like he liked humans all that much. So why had he taken on a human ward?  
  
Now:  
  
Shippou woke up in the early morning, finding himself wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's tail. When Sesshoumaru had fallen back asleep, he had unconsciously tightened his tail's hold on Shippou so he wouldn't fall or get taken away. Shippou wriggled out of Sesshoumaru's lap, careful not to wake him up. He walked around the clearing, making sure everyone was all right. Kirara woke up as he passed her and joined him in his rounds. Together, they walked a little ways into the forest. Kirara mewed softly at Shippou. He nodded, understanding Kirara's mews as easily as he understood anyone else. "Well, we could go look for them." Kirara mewed her answer. "Well, we should be okay by ourselves for a little while. I mean, we can take care of ourselves enough to escape any danger." Kirara mewed again, a little more hesitantly than before. "Yeah, but we'll be back soon hopefully. We should do whatever we can to help." Pause for Kirara. (I'm not exactly sure what Kirara sounds like. How would you describe it? Give me some ideas and I'll use them.) "Inuyasha wouldn't help. He just wants to find shards and already considers himself hampered enough as it is. Come on, Kirara. We can go look for a week. If we don't find them, we can come back. Yeah, they'll probably be worried and angry, but if we do find them, they'll be happy we did something to help." Kirara hesitated before finally relenting. She transformed into her bigger self and Shippou climbed up onto her back. She jumped up out of the trees and into the air, moving off towards the west.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up in the morning to find Shippou gone. He looked quickly around the clearing, but didn't see him. The small fire cat wasn't there either. He took a deep breath. Their scents were fading out into the forest. He got up and followed it for a few minutes. No other smells mixed, so they weren't forced away. But why would they leave? "Sesshoumaru?" he heard Kagome call. He turned back around and started back towards her. She had followed him into the forest a little ways.  
  
"Right here. What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Shippou?"  
  
"I don't know. His and the fire cat's scents go off that way into the forest. They've been gone for awhile." A hand went to her mouth.  
  
"Were they taken by anyone?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "We have to go find them. It's dangerous out there for them. Especially my Shippou." She started back towards the camp, then stopped, biting her lip. "Inuyasha's going to be so mad at Shippou for this."  
  
"Why? Maybe they just wanted to get away."  
  
"He'll be angry because Sango and I will follow them and he can't find shards without me and Sango is a valuable asset because of her fighting skills."  
  
"How do you know?" She gave him a sideways look.  
  
"He reminds us of where we stand in the group constantly."  
  
"Why don't you leave?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, Inuyasha should care about Shippou, shouldn't he? Shippou is his adoptive kit, right?" Kagome shook her head slowly.  
  
"He doesn't care about Shippou. Besides, I think Shippou's taken a liking to you." She smiled. "You two looked really cute sleeping together." She blushed when she realized what she said. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Cute? Really? I fancy myself more as handsome, but, I suppose cute will do." Kagome reached out and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Shut up, you know what I meant." She laughed and tried to force her blush away. "Come on, we've got to go tell the others and start looking for them." She started heading back towards camp. Sesshoumaru followed, a smile on his face. When they got back to camp, everyone else was awake.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kirara? She wasn't here when I woke up." Sango asked, a little worry in her voice. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"She and Shippou went off somewhere together." Sesshoumaru answered. "I followed their scent, but it disappeared into the air." Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"We have to go find them." She took off her outer kimono and placed it in Kagome's bag before swinging the Hiraikotsu onto her back. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, an angry look on his face. Kagome's worry was starting to worry her as well. Shippou had become really important to her. He was like her own kid, and he was gone. He might be in trouble.  
  
"We're not going to look for them. They'll come running back at the first sign of trouble." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Sango turned on him. Kagome yelled the word and Sango helped him down with a swing of the Hiraikotsu.  
  
"WE ARE GOING AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP US!" Kagome yelled. She hurriedly picked up her pack and started off in the direction she and Sesshoumaru had come from. Sango and Miroku followed her without hesitation. Inuyasha moaned from his hole. There was a large lump on his head and his back hurt a whole lot. Sesshoumaru reached down and helped him up. Inuyasha's vision spun and he had to lean heavily on Sesshoumaru to stand. Together they made their way after the group. A few minutes later, Inuyasha yanked away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't touch me," he growled softly. He fell to the ground as his head spun again. Sesshoumaru gave him an exasperated glance and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Why don't you let me help you just this once. No one will know." Sesshoumaru said, reaching a hand out. Inuyasha smacked it away.  
  
"Not on your life." He pressed his hands on the ground and tried to stand. He made it up and staggered off after the others, casting a glare over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru straightened with a sigh. So much for that idea.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A small girl sat huddled behind the leg of the two-headed Ah-Uhn. (What is Ah-Uhn anyway?) Ah-Uhn glared down at Jaken, one of his heads lowered protectively near Rin. "Get out of my way, Ah." Ah growled at Jaken, baring his teeth. The muzzles they wore had been taken off by Rin a few days earlier. Rin whimpered.  
  
"Jaken won't go find Sesshoumaru-sama. I want to go find him, Uhn," she whispered to the head lowered near her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is dead, you little fool!" Jaken yelled. Rin stood and walked a little ways forward. Anger burned in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing could kill Sesshoumaru-sama. Nothing." Jaken tapped the Staff of Heads against the ground and fire shot towards Rin. Uhn snatched her up by the back of her kimono and they leapt into the air. Ah shot green flames at Jaken. The toad dodged them and ran off into the woods. "Thank you, Uhn." Uhn set her down and both Ah and Uhn nuzzled her carefully. She laughed and petted them. They kneeled down for her and she scrambled up onto their back. "Let's go find Sesshoumaru-sama ourselves." Ah-Uhn nodded and jumped into the air, heading in the direction of the last place they saw him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The group made it to where Shippou's and Kirara's scents disappeared into the sky. "We have to find them, but how when we can't track them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can track them, if you want." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How?" Sango asked.  
  
"One of you needs to climb on my back, I can hold another, and someone needs to climb on Inuyasha's back." Kagome immediately jumped on Inuyasha's back and Sango on Sesshoumaru's. Miroku sighed.  
  
"This is very degrading," he muttered as Sesshoumaru picked him up. Sango looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at him.  
  
"We'll make it up to you," she said. A red cloud began to form under their feet and it lifted them off the ground.  
  
"This is so cool!" Kagome said, her eyes wide with excitement. Sesshoumaru smiled and directed the could after their scent.  
  
"When did you remember you could do this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Just now." Sesshoumaru answered frankly.  
  
"Ah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: My favorite part was with Ah-Uhn. Not many people feature them in their stories, I guess cuz they don't show up often, but they intrigued me the first time I saw them, so I had to put them somewhere. And if people do feature them, it's just a passing thing of oh, Rin's riding Ah-Uhn. So I figured I'd try it and see what happened with it.  
  
Review responses: (Reviews have been dropping lately. I don't know if it's because people are losing interest, or just don't feel like reviewing. I'm starting to miss all of them though. Don't get me wrong, I love the reviews I get, it's just, I was getting a while bunch more. If you read, please review, even if you don't like the story. Give me a little constructive criticism, I like getting that to help me make my story better. Sorry for that little rant, folks.)  
  
Soli: I'll check out your story as soon as I can. (right after I post this. ^_^) That is the perfect song for Miroku. I love finding songs for characters, cuz everytime you here that song, you think of them. This one songfic I read comes back to me in detail whenever I hear the song. It's a cute one too. ^_^ If you want, e-mail me and I'll tell you if you're right or not. You probably are.  
  
Ranmagirl7: You'll find out about the creepy evil lady somewhere towards the end, which I already have planned out. ^_^ She'll appear some more though. Not sure exactly when. I'm glad to hear you like my story so much. It makes me feel very special.  
  
sesshomarulover1: Yeah, I thought that was a particularly nice touch to show how pissed she was at him.  
  
disturbed-demon-gurl: A crazy Sesshoumaru. O.o Scary.  
  
Midnight-Fire: I feel very sorry for you. I would like, totally kill my computer if it kept me away for that long. I have seriously become addicted to this place. I swear my computer hates me. I never thought it possible for an inanimate object to hate, but my computer does. It plots against me.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Saria 


	15. Can't think of one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
^Kirara talking^  
  
~Uhn Talking.~  
  
-Ah talking-  
  
"regular talking"  
  
Last time:  
  
"This is very degrading," he muttered as Sesshoumaru picked him up. Sango looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at him.  
  
"We'll make it up to you," she said. A red cloud began to form under their feet and it lifted them off the ground.  
  
"This is so cool!" Kagome said, her eyes wide with excitement. Sesshoumaru smiled and directed the could after their scent.  
  
"When did you remember you could do this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Just now." Sesshoumaru answered frankly.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Now:  
  
Shippou and Kirara stopped shortly after nightfall. Kirara didn't need much rest and Shippou slept on her back while they traveled. Shippou caught them two small rabbits, a nice catch for a young kit. "Do you think they followed us?"  
  
^Undoubtedly. ^ Kirara answered. ^Sango and Kagome probably forced Inuyasha to come. ^  
  
"He could've stayed and hunted shards on his own. It's not like he cares what happens to us." Kirara nuzzled Shippou after washing her nose clean in a nearby stream.  
  
^Why did you want to find Sesshoumaru's human ward anyway? ^  
  
"Because he really wants to remember his past and maybe she could help. Inuyasha probably knows some of it, but you know he would never help."  
  
^No, he wouldn't. He's too stubborn. I wonder what happened between them. ^  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru's remembering it piece by piece. He was mumbling some things under his breath while he was asleep last night and I caught bits and pieces of it."  
  
^Well, at least he's remembering something. Maybe we'll find something about who attacked him on our search. ^  
  
"I almost hope it's Naraku. That way we won't have another enemy to worry about."  
  
^It might have been Kikyo. ^ A growl resounded in Kirara's chest. ^That disgrace does not deserve to be called a miko, nor did she deserve to be Midoriko's heir. ^  
  
"Well, her deception was mainly Naraku's fault."  
  
^Well, that aside, recent actions must be taken into account. And anyway, let's not make assumptions. It might very well be someone else. ^ The two of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ah-Uhn made it to the clearing where they had left Sesshoumaru. Uhn reached around, lifted Rin off their back, and set her on the ground. Ah sniffed around, gathering all the smells he could.  
  
-I smell blood, but it's days old.- Ah said.  
  
~Is it our lord's?~ Uhn questioned. Ah nodded and they moved closer to the spot where the scent was strongest. The grass was stained almost black with blood. Rin went pale.  
  
"Is this Sesshoumaru-sama's blood?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Uhn nodded, sniffing at it himself.  
  
~ There's a human smell in it. Two human smells. ~ Uhn said. Ah nodded.  
  
-Wait. I think I smell something else.- Ah pushed his nose closer to the ground, sniffing intently for one scent. He caught it. -Inuyasha.- He growled. -The hanyou pup was here. I'd bet anything he hurt our lord.-  
  
~ Don't jump to conclusions, Ah. Inuyasha could have stumbled on Sesshoumaru-sama after he was hurt. ~ Ah snorted.  
  
-Grab Rin and let's go. I want to find that stupid hanyou.-  
  
~Ah, it's getting dark and Rin needs to sleep. She cannot sleep comfortably on our back.~ Ah sighed. They moved away from the blood, closer to the tree line, and laid down. Rin curled up next to them.  
  
"Will we find Sesshoumaru-sama soon?" Rin asked, looking plaintively at both of them. They swung their heads in an I-don't-know gesture. Rin nodded sadly and fell asleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back at the miasma covered castle, a demon bee told its story to Naraku. "So, the young cub went off on his own. Interesting. Wait until Inuyasha gets closer to them and then attack the kit. Kill him when the miko gets there." Naraku commanded. The bee flew off to collect a band of demons to do the job. Kikyo walked into the room.  
  
"You know you're only signing your death warrant by angering my reincarnation. She is very powerful and you will only make her come faster by killing the kit," she said. Naraku pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Well, my love, the faster she comes, the faster we can get the jewel shards for our lady."  
  
"That's true, but you must be crafty about it, not just rush in with an army of demons whenever you see fit."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Inuyasha and his company rely on strength alone. They have no fighting tactics at all and rush blindly into battle. It would be simple to outwit them."  
  
"Let me do the thinking, my love. It is not a woman's job." Kikyo sneered and wrenched out of his grip. She stood and left the room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sesshoumaru set them down on the ground as night fell. His breathing was a little labored. Sango slid off his back and he set Miroku on his feet. Miroku dusted off his kimono and tried to reclaim his dignity. (I'd trade places with you any day, Miroku, to be in that position.) Kagome landed on her feet as Inuyasha dropped her. Sesshoumaru sat down heavily. "We're almost caught up with them," he said.  
  
"Then why did we stop?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Then sleep. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow we'll walk." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, they didn't change direction at all, so we should keep going west." Sango added.  
  
"Why do you think they're heading west?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I'm just glad Kirara went with Shippou too. It's dangerous out there for him," she said. The wind around the clearing suddenly picked up and howls could be heard in the distance. Kagome slapped her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Hello, mate." Kouga said as he entered the clearing with his usual flare.  
  
"I'm not your mate." Kagome said.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Not ever, wolf-face." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What say have you in it, dog breath?"  
  
"I resent that." Sesshoumaru said. "Not all dogs have bad breath." Kouga and Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru like he was insane. Kouga shook his head and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Anyway, I've come to take you back to the mountains with me." Suddenly a bright smile crossed Kagome's face. "You are happy to come with me?"  
  
"Kouga, run in that direction," Kagome said, pointing. "Kirara and Shippou ran off and they went that way. You're faster than any of us, so can you go look for them?" Kouga stood a little taller at her compliment.  
  
"Anything for you mate." He sped off.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR MATE!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kouga picked up Shippou's scent along the way. It didn't take him long to actually find them, but it would take some doing to actually get them back to his mate. A company of demons had surrounded the clearing. Kirara was in her bigger form, Shippou facing the opposite direction on her back. She roared viciously, challenging the demons to come closer. Shippou shook, terrified. The demons attacked. Kirara bit and spit fire at any who came near. Shippou sent little spurts of foxfire when he could. A mantis sliced into Kirara's shoulder. The fire cat yowled its pain and attacked again. Kouga sped into the clearing and joined the fray.  
  
"Kouga?" Shippou yelled over the noise. Kouga sent him a wicked grin.  
  
"Course it's me. Who'd you expect, Inuyasha?" While Shippou was distracted, a demon attacked him. It sliced into his stomach with its claws. Shippou screamed in pain and clutched the wound. Kirara turned on the demon with all her fury. There was one very crispy youkai lying on the ground after that. Between the two of them, Kirara and Kouga soon dispatched of the rest of the youkai. Kirara transformed into her smaller self and ran over to Shippou. He was still bleeding, but conscious. Kouga knelt down and picked them both up. "I'll get you back to Kagome. Don't worry, Shippou, you'll be okay." Shippou squeezed his eyes shut. Kouga's every step sent a slight jolt through his already pain filled body. He whimpered. Kouga ran a little slower and smoother. Kirara licked Shippou's face.  
  
^It will be fine, Shippou. Kagome will give you one of those magic band aids and you will be better. ^ Kirara said comfortingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Soli: You and SailorKagome have been with me the longest that I can remember. ^_^  
  
Anyanka: I think Ah-Uhn is an it. We will call him an it. That works. Sess is a softy. Just feel his tail.  
  
Silver Phoenix: I'll check out your story when I get the chance. Expect a review from me!  
  
sesshomarulover1: Kill Jaken! Mwahahahahaha! *evil grin* He's sooooo hot when he's mad.  
  
disturbed-demon-gurl: You're weird too? Another one! ^_^ Everyone thinks I'm weird too. I try not to take forever writing.  
  
Ranmagirl7: Did this chap answer your questions? ^_^ Jaken still has a part to play. And yes, you got me calling her creepy evil lady. She really does have a name, but my brain is processing her as creepy evil lady. It's all your fault! I blame you! *laugh* My great feeling comes from the responses I get from any of my stories. It's nice knowing I give people some enjoyment.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
LordFluffy  
  
Badgerwolf  
  
diamond_dragonLeon  
  
CrissyKitty  
  
Rasberries 


	16. Demon Discussion

Tami: Oh my god, you guys, I seriously posted this yesterday. I know I did, but it didn't come up. I don't know why. It's weird. I'm so sorry. I'm posting it now and another one in a little while, once I finish it. The next was supposed to be today's, but since this didn't post, you'll probably get two today. I'm so so so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Course it's me. Who'd you expect, Inuyasha?" While Shippou was distracted, a demon attacked him. It sliced into his stomach with its claws. Shippou screamed in pain and clutched the wound. Kirara turned on the demon with all her fury. There was one very crispy youkai lying on the ground after that. Between the two of them, Kirara and Kouga soon dispatched of the rest of the youkai. Kirara transformed into her smaller self and ran over to Shippou. He was still bleeding, but conscious. Kouga knelt down and picked them both up. "I'll get you back to Kagome. Don't worry, Shippou, you'll be okay." Shippou squeezed his eyes shut. Kouga's every step sent a slight jolt through his already pain filled body. He whimpered. Kouga ran a little slower and smoother. Kirara licked Shippou's face.  
  
^It will be fine, Shippou. Kagome will give you one of those magic band aids and you will be better. ^ Kirara said comfortingly.  
  
Now:  
  
Kouga made his way back to the group. He was a little concerned for Shippou. He was getting paler by the second. Kirara was riding on Kouga's shoulder, murmuring her concerns in his ear. ^He doesn't look too good. ^  
  
"Ya think?" Kouga whispered back. His ears picked up the sound of one of his pack mates.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing?" the girl asked  
  
"Ayame, go back to the others." He kept running. Ayame tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Are you bleeding? Oh, god, please tell me you're not bleeding."  
  
"I'm not, but my mate's kit is." Ayame flinched.  
  
"Your mate has a kit?"  
  
"Adopted." Ayame's face fell. No one would want an unworthy mate, but one who has enough compassion in her heart is always a candidate to a youkai like Kouga. She followed him back to the group. Kagome's face paled when she saw Shippou.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked softly, taking him from Kouga. Sango pulled the first aid kit from Kagome's pack. Shippou's eyes opened slightly. They were clouded over with pain and tears.  
  
"Shippou and Kirara were attacked and a lesser youkai got in a hit when he was distracted by me, love." Kouga shifted guiltily under Kagome's eyes. She was too worried about Shippou to catch the love comment.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, the wound isn't too deep, it just hasn't healed over yet. What kind of youkai got him?" Sango asked.  
  
"A mantis." Miroku shuddered. He didn't have very fond memories of mantis youkai.  
  
"It must've had some type of poison on its claws to prevent the wound from closing." She started wrapping the bandages as tight as she dared, ignoring Shippou's whimpers of pain.  
  
"Who's you girlfriend, wolf face?" Inuyasha asked, catching a look at Ayame.  
  
"A pack mate of mine, dog breath." Ayame stood just behind and to the side of Kouga, eyeing each member of the group. Her eyes landed on the one Kouga called love. She was pretty for a human, but she wasn't really much. What could Kouga possibly see in her? Other than her compassion of course. She wasn't very.developed. Sesshoumaru looked over Kagome's shoulder. Shippou had been properly bandaged and was asleep in Kagome's arms. "Get away from my mate." Kouga growled. Sesshoumaru straightened and gave Kouga a reproving look.  
  
"She has not agreed to be your mate, so you have no claim on her." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He looked back down at Shippou, worry etched in his face. Almost unconsciously, he wrapped his tail around Kagome's arms, providing some warmth for Shippou. Kagome's gaze shifted up to him, then back down to Shippou. Kirara settled herself on Sango's lap. Sango scratched behind the fire cat's ears. Inuyasha yipped. Kagome's head shot up.  
  
"What was that for? You sounded like a dog," she said with a giggle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
^We left because Shippou wanted to go. ^ Kirara answered.  
  
+Where?+ Inuyasha asked.  
  
=Where do you think, genius. They were heading west.= Kouga said. Inuyasha growled at Kouga.  
  
(Why would they go west?) Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
=I don't know. What's up with you anyway? I always thought the taiyoukai of the west hated dog breath and here you are traveling with him.=  
  
(I can't remember anything about my past.)  
  
=No way.=  
  
+Something hit him on the head.+ Sesshoumaru lifted his bangs to show off a fading pink line where the gash was.  
  
_Kouga, can we leave?_ Ayame asked. _The stench of the kit's blood is blocking out all the others and it's making me nervous._  
  
=You can leave. I will stay and comfort my mate. Future mate.= He added the last part quickly when Sesshoumaru cast him a glance. Ayame sighed and settled herself on the ground. Kouga sat beside Kagome. "Don't worry, love. Shippou will be fine."  
  
"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Miroku asked. Talking was the only way he could explain the yips, barks, growls, and meows that the five had uttered.  
  
"Various things." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Kouga, do ya mind backing off a bit?" Kagome asked, a little miffed. Kouga had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was leaning into her. He sheepishly moved away. Howls were heard in the distance and Kouga sighed.  
  
"We must go. The pack is calling for me." Kouga said. He stood and brushed the dirt from his legs. "I will return for you, love."  
  
"I'm not you love!" Kouga smirked and turned to Ayame.  
  
"Come, Ayame. It's time to go." Ayame climbed to her feet and cast a seething look at Kagome. A few seconds later, the two wolves had disappeared into the forest.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ah-Uhn and Rin woke up early in the morning. Ah-Uhn caught the fading traces of Sesshoumaru's scent and followed it as best they could. Rin sat on their back, looking around the forest. ~I don't like this. Inuyasha's smell is going the same direction as Sesshoumaru-sama's.~  
  
-Why would they be traveling together? They hate each other.- Ah mused.  
  
~I don't know, but we have to find the one who hurt Sesshoumaru-sama as well.~  
  
-It was probably that hanyou Naraku. He has never forgiven Sesshoumaru-sama for losing that shard of the Shikon jewel to Inuyasha.-  
  
~He might even have gotten his miko wench to do the job for him.~ Ah nodded.  
  
"Ah-Uhn, are we any closer to finding him? I'm worried and bored." Rin said. A breeze blew through the trees. The scent of a kitsune's blood dominated the scent, but mixed in were other various scents. Ah-Uhn rocketed off in the direction of the scent. Rin clutched onto him with a yelp. "I'll take that as a positive answer!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Okay, um, this is a little shorter than the others. Next chapter will be eventful, and this chapter was hard to write. If you're wondering why I'm making the demons talk differently, here's my reasoning. They're demons. Why shouldn't they have their own languages, and why shouldn't they understand each other? I'm using different symbols for each of them, because I think it's easier to remember who is talking to who when the symbols are different. Do you want me to choose just one symbol, or keep using different ones?  
  
Review responses:  
  
Anyanka: Aww, but the fluff is cute as a tail. It does move too. I've seen it. It's hard to say what it actually is. There's an equal following for the tail and for the fur. It's cute on him either way. Dragons are awesome. Sesshoumaru deserves to ride in style! I don't like to leave any character out, and I've already done something different, so why not something else? I have an idea for Kirara, but I'm not sure if I'll do it or not.  
  
Soli: New chapter! Yay!  
  
Ranmagirl7: Answers are good. ^_^  
  
Silver Phoenix: Oh, there's a plot. It's just taking awhile to emerge.  
  
emerlad dragon hanyou: I meant Band Aids from Kagome's time. It seemed kinda fitting.  
  
Midnight-Fire: Note to self: never ever give Midnight-Fire sugar. Ever. It took you this long to figure out they have issues? Where have you been?  
  
SailorKagome: My other long time reviewer! ^_^  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Saria  
  
Sesshoumarulover1  
  
Kagome33 


	17. I had a brain fart

Tami: Ok, I need two people for something. I need to ask them a question that'll ruin part of the story if I ask them and they say yes. I'm already asking Ranmagirl7. And thanks for the votes on the symbols.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
Ah-Uhn and Rin woke up early in the morning. Ah-Uhn caught the fading traces of Sesshoumaru's scent and followed it as best they could. Rin sat on their back, looking around the forest. ~I don't like this. Inuyasha's smell is going the same direction as Sesshoumaru-sama's.~  
  
-Why would they be traveling together? They hate each other.- Ah mused.  
  
~I don't know, but we have to find the one who hurt Sesshoumaru-sama as well.~  
  
-It was probably that hanyou Naraku. He has never forgiven Sesshoumaru-sama for losing that shard of the Shikon jewel to Inuyasha.-  
  
~He might even have gotten his miko wench to do the job for him.~ Ah nodded.  
  
"Ah-Uhn, are we any closer to finding him? I'm worried and bored." Rin said. A breeze blew through the trees. The scent of a kitsune's blood dominated the scent, but mixed in were other various scents. Ah-Uhn rocketed off in the direction of the scent. Rin clutched onto him with a yelp. "I'll take that as a positive answer!"  
  
Now:  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kirara tensed when they heard something come crashing through the trees towards them. "What is it?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said. His hand went to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Soon it got to where the humans could here it too. As the noise got closer, it slowed almost to a stop. Two heads poked out of the trees. Kagome backed away, not wanting Shippou to be in the line of fire, so to speak. Miroku stood in front of her to shield them from danger. Sango clutched the Hiraikotsu. Ah growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked without hesitation. Ah threw flames at him. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Uhn. Kagome ran into the trees and laid Shippou gently on the ground. She drew out her bow and strung an arrow. Rin ran out of the trees and jumped at Sesshoumaru. ~Rin!~ Uhn yelled, biting back his fire. Kagome let her bow point to the ground as she sat Inuyasha. She did it basically out of confusion. She recognized Rin from previous battles, but the two-headed dragon thing was new. If it traveled with Rin, it traveled with Sesshoumaru and would not attack him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed. I was so worried about you!" She clutched Sesshoumaru's legs. He looked at the group for answers.  
  
"That's your human ward." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in an oh sort of gesture.  
  
"Why'd you sit me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled as the spell released him.  
  
"I didn't want you to attack." Kagome answered. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Then you should've just said something!"  
  
"Like you'd listen to me!"  
  
~What's going on?~ Uhn interrupted.  
  
"I cannot remember anything." Sesshoumaru answered. Ah-Uhn's heads flew up in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama? You don't remember me?" Rin asked. When he shook his head, she started to sob. Sesshoumaru looked at her helplessly. Uhn grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and pulled her back to him. He nuzzled her while Ah talked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
-How did this happen?- Ah asked. He turned on Inuyasha. -If it was your fault, I will kill you.- Inuyasha growled and drew the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Your name is Rin, right?" Rin nodded. Kagome shifted the sleeping Shippou so she was only holding him with one arm. "Come here." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, silently asking his permission, not that he realized that. Uhn nudged her forward. She walked slowly over to Kagome. "I think we owe an explanation, but first, who are you?" She laid a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder and pulled her into a little hug. She gently wiped the tears off of Rin's face.  
  
-Ah-Uhn.- Sesshoumaru translated.  
  
"Ah is the left head, Uhn is the right head." Rin added helpfully. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
~We are servants of Lord Sesshoumaru.~ Uhn said. (Sesshoumaru is designated translator, cuz Inuyasha's kind of, preoccupied with Dirt at the moment.)  
  
"Servants? Lord?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
~Yes, you are the Lord of the Western Lands. You have many servants at your castle.~  
  
"Will you take me there?"  
  
-After we get an explanation as to what happened.- Ah said, growing impatient. The group quickly re-told everything that had happened, except for the part about the future.  
  
"That is so sad, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said. "We will take you home and help you get better." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Ah-Uhn. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
"We'll all go," she said. She moved back to pick up Shippou.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Inuyasha said, climbing to his feet. Kagome had been extra vicious with that sit. "We haven't found a jewel shard for days! We have to start looking again! Naraku is getting way ahead of us."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll find one on the way. Could someone else carry my pack so I can carry Shippou?" To show no hard feelings, Uhn reached out and picked up the bag. Ah grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and lightly tossed her onto their back. She squealed happily and clutched onto Ah's neck.  
  
"Come sit, nice lady!" Rin said to Kagome.  
  
"We never did introduce ourselves," Sango murmured. "I'm Sango. This is Miroku." She turned and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"I'm Kagome and this is Shippou. The grumpy hanyou is Inuyasha." Ah-Uhn knelt down so Kagome could get on easier. Kirara transformed into her bigger self and Sango and Miroku jumped on her back. Inuyasha feh'd and got ready to follow them. Sesshoumaru looked at Ah-Uhn apprehensively. He felt a little better about facing something from his past with his friends around, especially Kagome. She had a nasty habit of completely calming him down. Besides, he had to look after Shippou. Yeah, that's the only reason he wants them to come. Yeah. (Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Sess.) Ah- Uhn leapt into the air and the others quickly followed. They were a day's journey from the castle and half the daylight was spent already. The sun started to set.  
  
"Look at the pretty colors!" Rin said, looking over her shoulder to check if Kagome was looking.  
  
"They're very pretty, Rin." Rin grinned and turned back around. Kagome looked over her shoulder, surprised to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru on either side of her. Ah-Uhn stayed near the treetops so Inuyasha could jump through them and still not get lost. Every once in awhile, Inuyasha would jump up to their height to check on Kagome. Sesshoumaru was on his cloud staying close beside and a little behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku were right behind Ah-Uhn on Kirara. They were talking about something. Sango got an irritated look on her face, and turned to refute Miroku's statement. Miroku, on the other hand, was sitting back there with a satisfied smile on his face. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She looked down at Shippou. It looked like he had stopped bleeding. Once again she was thankful for demon blood.  
  
"What's wrong with Shippou, Kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
"He was attacked by demons and got hurt pretty bad." A sad look crossed Rin's face.  
  
"When we get home, I'll make him feel better." Kagome smiled and ruffled her hair. As more stars started to shine, the group touched down on the ground under the trees. Sango still looked a little miffed at Miroku and Kagome gave her a wanna-tell-me-about-it look. Sango shook her head, sat down on the ground, and leaned against a tree. Inuyasha and Miroku went to get some firewood.  
  
"How's Shippou?" Sango asked. The kitsune stirred a little.  
  
"Better," he whispered. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're traveling to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle." Rin said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Rin. Kagome said you were attacked by a demon." Shippou nodded. "I was attacked by wolves once."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded quickly.  
  
"Yup. The wolves attacked my village and I ran and they followed me and then they killed me. But Sesshoumaru-sama brought me back with his Ten..ten..I can't remember the word. His sword is what I mean. So now I follow Sesshoumaru-sama." She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What happened to my sword?" Sesshoumaru asked. Ah-Uhn shifted uncomfortably.  
  
~You left it at the castle, my lord.~ Uhn said.  
  
"Why would I leave it at the castle?" (/Sess is still translator./)  
  
-Because the Tojkin had been finished.- Ah answered.  
  
"What is a Tojkin?" (/That is the name of his other sword isn't it? Correct me if I'm wrong./) Sango asked.  
  
"A sword I am never ever supposed to touch." Rin answered.  
  
~It's a sword like the Tetsusaiga, but with a few differences.~ Uhn said.  
  
"Differences?" Kagome asked.  
  
-Yes. It can only be wielded by a full blooded demon. If anyone other than that touches it, they will die.- Ah answered. Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"You would have sword like that." Inuyasha said as he came back into the camp with an armload of firewood. Sesshoumaru looked a little disturbed. The humans he had met weren't that bad, and the hanyou, well, the hanyou hated him, so it wasn't much of judgement there.  
  
~Where is the Tojkin?~ Uhn asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"Well, we know a youkai must've taken it, or we would've found another body in the clearing." Miroku said as he came back. He and Inuyasha laid out the firewood and Kirara started a fire. Kagome handed Shippou to Sango and set to work making ramen. (Does she have a never ending supply or something?) When it was finished, she passed out the bowls. She set two in front of Ah- Uhn.  
  
-Is this stuff food?- Ah asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
(Good food.) Sesshoumaru said. Ah-Uhn looked at it curiously. Ah took a bite and nodded to Uhn. They both dug in. Kagome smiled, remembering how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been with the aspirin. Sango fed Shippou. He looked up at her gratefully. Rin devoured her ramen almost as fast as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That was yummy! Can I have some more?" Rin asked.  
  
"Sorry, Rin. I don't have anymore." Kagome answered. Rin pouted. Uhn pushed the rest of his bowl at her, but she shook her head. Uhn shrugged and finished it. "I'm gonna hafta do dishes soon. Hey, is there a hot spring around?" Inuyasha pointed. "Thanks." She and Sango gathered their bathing supplies. Sango after handing Shippou to Miroku. Shippou was asleep again. "Come on, Rin. We're gonna go take a bath." Rin got up and followed them. Ah-Uhn moved to get up as well.  
  
"I wouldn't." Inuyasha said.  
  
"They may look helpless, but they aren't and they hate when guys look in on their baths. They get awful violent." Miroku said. He rubbed his head in remembrance. Inuyasha snickered. The girls returned about an hour later. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and took Shippou from Miroku. Rin curled up between Ah-Uhn's heads. Sango leaned against her tree again with Miroku sitting across the fire from her. Inuyasha jumped in the tree over Sango's head. Sesshoumaru sat near Kagome.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The group set off again in the morning. Around midday, a huge stone castle appeared on the horizon.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Rasberries: I'd give anything to be in that position. ^_^ Don't worry. It'll get fluffy. I'm addicted to fluff.  
  
emerlad dragon hanyou: *sheepish grin* Sorry. I'm a little ditsy sometimes.  
  
Ranmagirl7: I like it better as a tail. Did you get my e-mail?  
  
Midnight-Fire: *shakes head* Hopeless. Lol.  
  
Suki: Forced to go on vacation? That musta sucked.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Anyanka  
  
Kitsune hanyou  
  
CrescentAngel16  
  
FluffyLuver4Eva 


	18. Home Again

Tami: Sorry this is late. I had to work today and I didn't get up until I absolutely had too. I only got like, 5 hours of sleep last night. Ranmagirl7 likes my idea, but no one else wanted to give me their opinion on the matter. I need two more people! Does anyone actually read this?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"They may look helpless, but they aren't and they hate when guys look in on their baths. They get awful violent." Miroku said. He rubbed his head in remembrance. Inuyasha snickered. The girls returned about an hour later. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and took Shippou from Miroku. Rin curled up between Ah-Uhn's heads. Sango leaned against her tree again with Miroku sitting across the fire from her. Inuyasha jumped in the tree over Sango's head. Sesshoumaru sat near Kagome.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The group set off again in the morning. Around midday, a huge stone castle appeared on the horizon.  
  
Now:  
  
The large stone castle was breathtaking. Sesshoumaru felt a pang of guilt that he could not remember all of the time he had spent here. Ah-Uhn touched down just outside the doors. "Wow." Sango breathed.  
  
"Too cool." Kagome agreed. Inuyasha stiffened as they walked through the door. He remembered. He could picture himself on his father's shoulders running ahead of Sesshoumaru.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_ Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"We beat you, Sess!" Inuyasha yelled. He laughed and pulled on Inutaisho's ears.  
  
"Hey, that hurts, Inu." Inutaisho said playfully.  
  
"You beat me this time, squirt. One day, I'll beat you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Nu-uh!" Inuyasha said. He jumped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru caught him and started to tickle him. "Daddy! Help!" Inutaisho jump tackled Sesshoumaru. The three rolled around on the ground laughing.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_ End Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, banishing the memory from his thoughts. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about that. Ever since Sesshoumaru had gotten amnesia, Inuyasha couldn't help remembering times like that. It made him so angry. He had tried to forget them for so long after Sesshoumaru had left him like that. He had finally succeeded and Kikyo pinned him to a tree. ~If you would like, we can take the kit to a healer.~ Uhn said to Kagome. Sesshoumaru translated for her.  
  
"Really? Oh, that'd be great." Kagome answered.  
  
-Follow us. A servant will show the rest of you to your sleeping quarters.- Ah said.  
  
"I'm going to." Inuyasha said. "You get into too much trouble, Kagome." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and followed Ah-Uhn. Sesshoumaru trailed behind them. Sango and Miroku followed. The servant walked in and saw them gone. He shrugged and walked away. The castle was enormous. Ah-Uhn seemed to know where they were going. They led them down a series of hallways until the reached the healers. The healer knelt to the ground when she saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hello. I'm Tomoyo. Welcome back, my lord. How may I be of service?" the woman asked.  
  
"Um, hi, Tomoyo. I'm Kagome. Shippou, my kitsune cub has been hurt badly. Can you heal him?" Tomoyo took Shippou from Kagome. It was then they got a look at her. She was a cat demon. She looked at the gauze curiously as she took it off. She spread an thick paste over the wound. It closed almost immediately.  
  
"There. He should take it easy and rest. He'll probably do that anyway. I know how the younglings like to sleep. My own kittens slept the majority of the day when they were young."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tomoyo." Kagome said. She was about to pick Shippou up, but Sesshoumaru's tail got there first. He pulled the kit to him and asked her silently if he could hold him. She shrugged and nodded. Tomoyo looked at him curiously.  
  
~He cannot remember his past.~ Uhn offered. Tomoyo nodded in understanding. ~Come, we will find a place for the kitsune to rest.~ Rin jumped excitedly.  
  
"He can stay in the room next to mine so I can make him feel better!" she said. Sango and Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Can we have a tour of the castle?" Miroku asked, once they got Shippou settled down. Ah-Uhn nodded and led the way around the castle. They led the group to a large room on the ground floor, so to speak.  
  
~This is the room where guests reside after meals and before nightfall, unless they have something they would rather be doing. There are not usually many guests.~ Uhn said. The room was magnificent. Paintings and tapestries adorned the walls and large windows looked out into the forest. One of the paintings was of a beautiful woman. She had a small smile on her face. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. The painting was so life like, they felt like they could reach out and touch her.  
  
"My mother." Sesshoumaru whispered softly. Only Inuyasha, Kirara, and Ah- Uhn heard him. (I still don't remember how she died. Do you remember, Ah- Uhn?)  
  
-No, my lord. She died before we came into your service.- Ah answered. Jaken ran into the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! I heard you were back. It is so wonderful to see you well. I knew you would still be alive. I didn't look for you because I was managing important matters," the toad said. (/I hate Jaken. Hate him hate him hate him!/) Ah-Uhn growled menacingly and Jaken yelped. "You would not allow that beast to kill your loyal servant, would you, my lord?"  
  
~He is a traitor and deserves to die.~ Uhn said. Coming from Uhn, Sesshoumaru felt it was something he should take into consideration. Uhn had seemed like the more reasonable of the two.  
  
"We'll see." Sesshoumaru answered, his voice cold. Jaken shivered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Sorry this is so short, you guys, but I was really pressed for time. Tomorrow's will be longer to make up for it. I'm repeating this to make sure you guys see it. I need to more people to run this idea by. Please someone answer this time. Oh, and little rant here, people keep telling me to update as soon as possible, but I update every day.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lunatic Pandora: You'll just have to wait and see. :-P  
  
Sukuri: Thanks!  
  
Noodles: There's equal following on tail or fur.  
  
Anyanka: Also thanks.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Kitsune hanyou  
  
The Hidden One  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
demonswty  
  
SailorKagome  
  
Story  
  
Suki  
  
Moon Lady Kagome  
  
Ses  
  
sesshomarulover11 


	19. Soul Stealer

Tami: Okay, sorry for no review responses. I was pressed for time again this morning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"My mother." Sesshoumaru whispered softly. Only Inuyasha, Kirara, and Ah- Uhn heard him. (I still don't remember how she died. Do you remember, Ah- Uhn?)  
  
-No, my lord. She died before we came into your service.- Ah answered. Jaken ran into the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! I heard you were back. It is so wonderful to see you well. I knew you would still be alive. I didn't look for you because I was managing important matters," the toad said. (/I hate Jaken. Hate him hate him hate him!/) Ah-Uhn growled menacingly and Jaken yelped. "You would not allow that beast to kill your loyal servant, would you, my lord?"  
  
~He is a traitor and deserves to die.~ Uhn said. Coming from Uhn, Sesshoumaru felt it was something he should take into consideration. Uhn had seemed like the more reasonable of the two.  
  
"We'll see." Sesshoumaru answered, his voice cold. Jaken shivered.  
  
Now:  
  
"Where is the Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
-In you chambers, my lord.- Ah answered. Ah-Uhn led the way into the southern wing of the castle. Sesshoumaru walked through the door Uhn nodded to. There, lying on top of the bed, was the healing sword Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru picked it up and unsheathed it. It was hard to believe such a sword would not cut. The gleaming blade had been sharpened to a hair-fine point.  
  
"So, the Tenseiga can't hurt anyone?" Kagome asked. Uhn shook his head.  
  
"I wonder what happened to the Tokijin." Miroku mused. "If it truly is as powerful as the Tenseiga, then we may have a problem on our hands."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Can we go back to that one room and discuss it? It was really comfy in there." Kagome asked. None of them said a word until they reached the room again and settled on the large cushions.  
  
"Back to what you said, Inuyasha, it might very well be something you can't handle." Miroku said.  
  
"You could barely beat Sesshoumaru at any point in time." Kagome agreed.  
  
"And half the time, one of us steps in and helps as well." Sango added. Inuyasha's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Not so much anger as embarrassment.  
  
"I've defeated everything else that's gotten in the way." Inuyasha said, trying to resurrect his pride.  
  
"Except for Kikyo." Kagome whispered.  
  
"W-well, that's different."  
  
"I do not understand why you do not kill her. She reeks of death and earth and she tried to kill you last time we saw her. Does that happen often?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"All too often." Miroku answered.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha? I asked you a question."  
  
"No you didn't." Inuyasha said, refusing to answer the insinuated question.  
  
"Let me outline it for you then: why don't you kill her?" Kagome said angrily. Talking about Kikyo always did this to her. 'Stupid evil incarnation. All she can think about is dragging him to hell. She's been dragging the rest of us through it, that's for sure.' Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"I don't have to answer that stupid question," he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Will someone else answer my question then?" Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku and Sango cast uneasy looks at Kagome. "Kirara says she will tell me so that Kagome doesn't have to listen to it, if she does not want."  
  
"No, I'll tell it. I'm most familiar with the story after all." Kagome said. She took a deep breath to calm her anger and got started. "Fifty years ago, Kikyo was the miko of Kaede's village. She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha tried to steal it so he could become a full demon. But, for some reason or another, Kikyo decided to just talk to him, not to kill him. They ended up falling in love. Now, Kikyo was taking care of an injured bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo had fallen in love with Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama. He gave his flesh to the demons in return for there strength and became Naraku. Naraku shape-shifted to become Inuyasha and tricked Kikyo into giving him the jewel, saying he wanted to become human so they could be together. When he got it, he stabbed her. He then mutated to look like Kikyo and tried to kill Inuyasha. I already told you the Shikon no Tama gets more beautiful when tainted by hate and sorrow, right? Well, let's just say the jewel was gorgeous. Inuyasha stole the jewel from the temple it rested in. Kikyo followed after him and pinned him to a tree with an enchanted arrow. She died soon after and the jewel was burned with her body. Now, a few months ago, a demon by the name of Urasuuei (/not sure how to spell it/) brought her back to life. But she might as well have been dead, because she had no soul. It was in my body, since I am her reincarnation. Well, Urasuuei kidnapped me and tried to kill me to take my soul and give it back to Kikyo. Kikyo's miko powers tried to take my soul away from me. Inuyasha and Shippou had come after me, but Inuyasha froze when he saw Kikyo. Her power finally tore away most of my soul. That was an experience I'll never forget, tell you that much. Inuyasha and Shippou were in danger because Inuyasha would not, under any circumstances, fight Kikyo. He still won't, but, anyway, Shippou's cries brought my own miko powers to bear and I stole back all but a piece of my soul. So now Kikyo walks in the realm of the living, holding on to a small piece of my soul. She has to kill me to get the rest of it, but I don't plan on that happening anytime soon." The others stayed silent for awhile, processing the information they had just received. Kagome on the other hand, was still lost in the memory.  
  
~_~_~ Flashback ~_~_~  
  
Kagome lay there on the stone, surrounded by power and numbed by an herb so she couldn't escape. She could feel Kikyo's power tearing at her. Her eyes looked around frantically, praying for someone to help her. She felt, rather than saw, Inuyasha appear. He saw Kagome and Kikyo. He saw she was in danger, and still he said, "Ki-kikyo? But how?" Kikyo's power flared and Kagome's morale faltered. The dead miko tore away most of Kagome's soul. When Kagome opened her eyes again, she was floating. There was nothing anywhere around her. Just gray mist. It was very quiet, so very quiet. It was strange, she couldn't feel a thing anymore. Her body didn't even seem to exist. She found she didn't care either. Nothing mattered, not here where there was nothing to make her care. There was only silence, sweet silence. A noise started softly, then grew into a loud roar as her powers flared to life, making themselves known. She could hear Shippou. 'What's a Shippou?' she asked herself. A picture flashed before her eyes. 'Oh, yeah, I remember Shippou. Is he okay?' His scream answered that question. He was screaming for her. He wanted her to come back. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, Shippou." When she opened her eyes again, she saw Shippou leaning over her. She actually felt her soul. Since it had been missing and now it was back, she, for a brief moment, felt where her soul resided in her body. It lived in her heart. She looked over to see Kikyo had been ready to shoot Inuyasha, not to pin him to another tree, but to kill him. But her shoulder was bleeding badly. Inuyasha looked horrified at the sight.  
  
~_~_~ End Flashback ~_~_~  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, shaking her out of her memory. "Are you okay?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Fine. Just thinking," she answered. Miroku wrapped a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. "Don't even think about it, Miroku." He smiled sheepishly and pulled his arm away.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses: I'll do 'em next chapter. 


	20. Narku in the Castle!

Tami: Soooooooo close to 200 reviews. Let's see if we can get there with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, shaking her out of her memory. "Are you okay?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Fine. Just thinking," she answered. Miroku wrapped a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. "Don't even think about it, Miroku." He smiled sheepishly and pulled his arm away.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
Now:  
  
Kirara followed Inuyasha's scent. He had gone down a hall that Ah-Uhn hadn't taken them. She found him in an old, dusty room. He stood in the center and looked around. He moved to the curtains and pulled them open, coughing at the dust. Kirara sneezed. "What, Kirara?" he asked.  
  
^Just wondering what you were doing.^  
  
"Looking around."  
  
^Did you used to live here?^  
  
"Yes, not that it's any of your business."  
  
^I wasn't making it my business. I was just asking.^  
  
"Yeah, well, don't."  
  
^Touchy aren't we?^  
  
"Leave me alone, Kirara."  
  
^What happened between you two?^  
  
"Nothing."  
  
^I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. What happened?^  
  
"It's not any of your business!" She jumped up into his arms and playfully bit him.  
  
^Fine. If you want to talk, I'm always up to listening.^ He scratched behind her ears, making her purr.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He looked silently around the room. A small pile of furs was in one corner. Kirara had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked over to the pile and laid down on them. He curled up around Kirara and fell asleep too.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked.  
  
"She followed Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "She said something about putting him in his place if he didn't straighten up." Sango laughed softly.  
  
"That sounds like something she would do."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Shippou groaned softly as he woke up. He remembered being healed, but that was about it. "You are awake!" Rin said happily. She sat beside Shippou's futon. She hadn't moved all day. (/Pretty good for a six or seven year old./)  
  
"Who're you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I am Rin. I am going to help you feel better. How can I help?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome went with Sesshoumaru-sama. They were going to talk about something. Grown ups always talk about stuff. It is very boring when someone comes to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama. He does not let me stay and listen. Like when Narku was here."  
  
"Narku?"  
  
"I think that was his name, anyway."  
  
"Do you mean Naraku?" Rin nodded.  
  
"Yes. He came. He was angry at Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"He wanted a jewel. I do not know why Sesshoumaru-sama did not give him one of the jewels from his treasure." (/I've always seen him with a treasure. He's a great demon, who's to say he doesn't have treasure?/)  
  
"What did he say when Sesshoumaru didn't give it to him?"  
  
"He said that Sesshoumaru-sama would pay with his life for losing the jewel. A lady was with him too, but she didn't say anything."  
  
"What did the lady look like?"  
  
"Like Kagome, but I know the lady isn't Kagome because Kagome is nice to me and that lady tried to hurt me. Sesshoumaru-sama threatened to return her to the earth if she touched me. I do not know what he meant by that."  
  
"I do. How long ago was Naraku here?" Rin counted on her fingers.  
  
"Two fortnights ago." She recounted and nodded.  
  
"Did Naraku say anything else while he was here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I really need to talk to Kagome."  
  
"Then come with me. I know how to find them and we can talk to Kagome. I like Kagome." Rin stood up and held a hand out to Shippou. He took it gratefully and she helped him to his feet. "This way." She walked out of the room and down the hall to the left. Shippou looked around at all the things in the hall. He smelled Inuyasha and Kirara in one of the rooms together. That was weird. A little green man rounded the corner and Rin stopped dead in her tracks. "Jaken." Shippou looked at her, surprise written all over his face. She had sounded a lot like Sesshoumaru used to. I guess that's what happens when you hang around him so much.  
  
"Rin." Jaken said. He glared at her.  
  
"Why are you back here?"  
  
"My lord is alive so I remain in his service." He didn't sound too happy about it.  
  
"But you thought he was dead, so why did you not go find a new master, hm?"  
  
"Insolent girl!" He stormed over to her, staff raised above his head. Shippou jumped in front of her. "A kitsune? A youngling. Pathetic." He swung the staff downwards.  
  
"Fox fire!" Shippou yelled. Jaken jumped in surprise as the blue flames licked at his clothes. Shippou's vision swam. Neither he nor Rin saw the looming shape of Ah-Uhn come up behind them. What they did see was Jaken running away. "I did it?" Rin wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You did it! You scared mean old Jaken away!" she said. She let go after a few minutes and grabbed his hand. "We still have to go see Kagome." When they finally reached the room, Shippou could see straight again.  
  
"Shippou, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked, getting that motherly look of you-have-some-explaining-to-do.  
  
"Well, um, ya see, um, Rin told me something and I thought you'd like to know." Shippou answered.  
  
"And what, pray tell, was so important Rin couldn't have come herself?"  
  
"Did I do a bad thing by bringing Shippou? He wanted to come and I thought it was okay and." Rin said, tearing up. Kagome's expression softened.  
  
"Oh, no Rin. Of course not." She enveloped Rin in a hug.  
  
"I am good." Rin said , just loud enough for Shippou to hear and not Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: I couldn't resist putting that part in. It was too easy.  
  
Review responses:  
  
SailorKagome: Aww, don't cry!  
  
Soli: I don't know why either. I've heard from a few others that their reviews are messed up too.  
  
Anyanka: Oh, don't worry. There will be much suffering courtesy of Voice #7.  
  
Ranmagirl7: *in a creepy soft voice* I'll never te~ell. ^_^  
  
Midnight-Fire: Um, I actually forgot about that for the most part. We'll so both and we'll figure out why later on.  
  
Sukuri: Okay, next time you review, gimme your e-mail addy, and I'll e-mail you.  
  
Kitsune hanyou: It's okay, I'm just saying.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Demonswty  
  
Suki  
  
sesshomarulover1 


	21. Discussions of Good and Evil

Tami: 205 REVIEWS!!!!! YAY! I love you guys!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Shippou, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked, getting that motherly look of you-have-some-explaining-to-do.  
  
"Well, um, ya see, um, Rin told me something and I thought you'd like to know." Shippou answered.  
  
"And what, pray tell, was so important Rin couldn't have come herself?"  
  
"Did I do a bad thing by bringing Shippou? He wanted to come and I thought it was okay and." Rin said, tearing up. Kagome's expression softened.  
  
"Oh, no Rin. Of course not." She enveloped Rin in a hug.  
  
"I am good." Rin said , just loud enough for Shippou to hear and not Kagome.  
  
Now:  
  
Shippou repeated what Rin had told him with Rin adding little details she had forgotten earlier. "So Naraku was angry at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo was with him," Kagome said, her forehead wrinkled in concentration.  
  
"Well, that pretty basically tells us who it was that attacked him," Miroku observed.  
  
"Yeah, but where's the Tokijin?" Sango asked. If Sesshoumaru left the castle with it, and it wasn't there, that would mean Naraku has it. If Naraku has it, he would've used it on Inuyasha by now."  
  
~Not necessarily.~ Uhn said. Sesshoumaru translated for them.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked. (/Okay, I don't really know if this is true or not, because I haven't gone that far in the series, but I read it somewhere, and I'm not sure where, so I'm gonna use it for my story. If the author made this up, I hope you don't mind. If not, disclaimer is previously stated./)  
  
-The Tokijin can only be handled by a full-blooded demon.- Ah answered.  
  
"Yeah, and what do you think Naraku is?" Miroku asked.  
  
~A half demon.~ Uhn replied.  
  
"No, he's a full demon." Sango said. Ah-Uhn gave her a reproving look.  
  
-We know what we smell and Naraku does not smell like a full-blooded demon. He smells of human blood, burning flesh, and demon. He is only a half demon.- Ah said.  
  
~Why else do you think none of the taiyoukai of the lands have joined him in his quest?~ Uhn asked.  
  
"Because he doesn't want their help?" Kagome suggested.  
  
-No, no taiyoukai will not associate with him at all, although lesser youkai will so they may gain strength to combat the taiyoukai. To the taiyoukai, he is a human who made a bargain to become our kind. He is nothing more than a human.- Ah said with finality. -I think the taiyoukai lord of the northern lands even went far enough to close his lands permanently to him and those who represent him with the penalty of torture.-  
  
~The Northern Lord has refined his torture to an art. A bloody art, but art just the same.~ Uhn said.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a very pleasant guy." Kagome muttered.  
  
~He isn't, but he is loyal to a fault.~  
  
"Maybe we could get his help in defeating Naraku, since he hates him so much." Miroku suggested. Ah shook his head.  
  
-No, he will avoid conflict at most costs, and will not ally with humans, even ones who travel with Sesshoumaru-sama. Ashitaka does not approve of humans anymore than he does Naraku.- Ah said.  
  
"I suppose none of the other taiyoukai lords would help either." Sango mused.  
  
~We could solicit the taiyoukai of all the lands for their help when the time came for the final battle, if you wish. Though not many would heed the call and add their strength to ours.~ Uhn said.  
  
"Well, Naraku is a pest to them right? Even more so than humans, who are just happy to go about their own business undisturbed. Getting rid of Naraku would take care of their problem." Kagome said.  
  
~If you put it that way, they may, but it is still not likely. The taiyoukai are very cautious with their alliances. Power does not come without wisdom, and most have learned alliances are easily broken.~  
  
-Something we had to learn ourselves.- Ah said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
~We were betrayed by the Southern Lord. He injured us badly. You, my lord, took us to your healer and that is why we serve you.~ Uhn answered.  
  
"So you serve me to repay me for what I did?"  
  
-No, it's more we serve who we choose and we chose you.- Ah replied.  
  
"In other words, if you got tired of this place, you'd up and leave?" Kagome asked. Ah-Uhn nodded.  
  
~We don't plan on leaving anytime soon, mind you.~ Uhn reassured them.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
In the castle covered in purple miasma, a drone reported to Narku, I mean, Naraku. *They have retreated to the safety of the Western Lands under the escort of the two-headed dragon Ah-Uhn,* the drone said.  
  
"Why would they do such a thing? The Tokijin is not there. Kagura!" Naraku called. The woman sat on her knees just outside the door.  
  
"Yes, father?" she asked. A grimace crossed her otherwise pretty features.  
  
"You did as I requested, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Nothing went wrong?"  
  
"No, I had a pack of demons attack him and hurt him so he could not follow, and told him were he could reclaim the Tokijin. He passed out just after I told him."  
  
"Then why has he retreated to the Western Lands?!"  
  
"I do not know, father. Perhaps you should go ask him?" Kagura smirked, knowing he would never do that, he was too frightened of Sesshoumaru, even when Sesshoumaru did not have the Tokijin. In short, Naraku was a wuss.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll do that. I think we should wait and see what happens," he answered after a few minutes of feigned hesitation. Kagura inwardly snorted. He turned back to the drone. "Can you get into the Western Lands Castle?"  
  
*No, my lord. It is heavily guarded against our kind.* the drone answered.  
  
"Wait outside and bring what news you can." Kikyo said as she walked into the room. "As I said before, something is different about the taiyoukai lord that might be impeding his search for the Tokijin. He would not give it up so easily." Kagura looked at the undead priestess. Kikyo sickened her. It was her magic that brought Kagura and Kanna to life and sealed their fate to Naraku's. She needed to be killed, that was certain, but Kagura would never feel her blood on her hands that was certain. Not while Naraku loved her at least. The poor fool. Naraku loved the priestess with blind devotion. Very blind.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. Waiting is our best option right now." Naraku agreed.  
  
"Send a few demons to harass the castle's borders," Creepy Evil Lady said. (/It's all your fault Ranmagirl7!/) Her figure stretched out lazily on a futon.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Naraku said. "Kagura?"  
  
"Right away, father." Kagura got to her feet and walked out of the castle, heading West.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Sorry this is late. I had to work this morning and then I had something to do at church almost right after I got home.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Sukuri: Sorry, all I have is AIM. It's on my profile page. I've emailed you by now. Hope to get your reply soon.  
  
Soli-chan: I have got to start reading your story again. My time has been like, non-existent lately. It stinks. What do you think the pairings are? Just e-mail me what you think they are and I'll tell you whether you're right or not. Just tell me it's you so I don't delete it.  
  
Rasberries: Bad Ras. Oh, don't worry. I'll get the toad. *evil grin* I'll have e-mailed you by now, and I can't wait to get your answer. I'm trying to do things no one's ever done before. It actually isn't that hard to write. I'm really having fun with it. And what would it feel like to have the majority of your soul stolen? Would you actually miss it? I think of these things. I have too much time on my hands, well, I used to. I don't think anyone would ever eat fried Jaken legs. *shudder* The small scenes are the funnest to write.  
  
Ranmagirl7: I did?! I haven't had the chance to check as I'm writing this.  
  
Anime Fan26: Aww, I know, but I just had to throw it in. All kids trick grownups that way.  
  
SailorKagome: Big word. *laugh*  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
CrescentAngel16  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Demonswty  
  
Kitsune hanyou  
  
Suki  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
PasoLover  
  
Azn-anime 


	22. Kouga's Enlightening

Tami: I'm really sorry I haven't updated for two days. I had some monstrous family problems and my writing would have suffered if I had tried to write while my mind was sill processing all of it. Yesterday I went back to school shopping, so that's why I couldn't post. *grimace* Not fun. Anyway, I made this chapter almost 1000 words longer to make up for it. And that's actual content. Not the last time, AN, and review responses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Wait outside and bring what news you can." Kikyo said as she walked into the room. "As I said before, something is different about the taiyoukai lord that might be impeding his search for the Tokijin. He would not give it up so easily." Kagura looked at the undead priestess. Kikyo sickened her. It was her magic that brought Kagura and Kanna to life and sealed their fate to Naraku's. She needed to be killed, that was certain, but Kagura would never feel her blood on her hands that was certain. Not while Naraku loved her at least. The poor fool. Naraku loved the priestess with blind devotion. Very blind.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. Waiting is our best option right now." Naraku agreed.  
  
"Send a few demons to harass the castle's borders," Creepy Evil Lady said. (/It's all your fault Ranmagirl7!/) Her figure stretched out lazily on a futon.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Naraku said. "Kagura?"  
  
"Right away, father." Kagura got to her feet and walked out of the castle, heading West.  
  
Now:  
  
Kagura led her army towards the Western Lands Castle. The air felt heavy and thick around her. The stench of the demons around her was sickening. They craved battle, and would've attacked each other, but their fear of her and what she would do if they disobeyed her order not to fight each other held them in check. The bloodthirst was on them and all they desired was to kill.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I feel a foreboding presence." Miroku said offhandedly.  
  
"I don't sense anything." Kagome said. "What do you think it is?" He shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think it's anything to worry about."  
  
~Everything is worth worrying about.~ Uhn said.  
  
-Taiyoukai could have heard of my lord's plight and come to take the Western Lands.- Ah added.  
  
"But I have only lost my memories, not my strength." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
-Yes, but greed clouds judgement. Perhaps we should go make sure.-  
  
"Maybe. Not too many people know of Sesshoumaru's memory loss though." Sango said.  
  
~Word travels fast.~ Uhn said as they turned and walked away. In the hall, they met Kirara and Inuyasha.  
  
^Where are you headed?^ Kirara asked.  
  
-The monk felt a presence and I do not put it below some youkai to attack while Sesshoumaru-sama has a mental illness.- Ah answered.  
  
"We'll come with you." Inuyasha said. "I could vent a little of my frustration on any pathetic demon that shows up."  
  
^One of these days, a demon is going to show up and kick your butt. What will you do then?^ Kirara asked. Inuyasha gave her a look.  
  
"I'll never let that happen."  
  
^You are hopeless.^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ayame and Kouga met up with the wolf pack not far from where they had met with Inuyasha and Co.. They were now running back up to the mountains. Only part of the wolf pack had come. It was a hunting party. Kouga stopped short and breathed in deeply. "What is it?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Demons. A lot of them." Kouga answered.  
  
"Should we go after them?" another of the pack asked. Kouga nodded.  
  
"They're heading west. That's where Kagome went." Ayame's eyes burned with jealousy.  
  
'He would do anything for that pathetic human and I can barely even get him to look at me! I hate her! What does she have that I do not? All she is a stupid, weakling human!' Ayame thought. Despite what she thought about Kagome, she followed Kouga anyway. She would do anything for him, if only he would see that. They ran silently in the direction of the demons, staying downwind as best they could. Soon enough, they encountered the demon army. And an army it was, though it was only mostly lesser youkai. The pack split and went to opposite sides of the army. They waited for Kouga's signal. They were tense with apprehension. Kouga launched himself towards the army with a wolf howl as the rest of his pack followed. Wolf cries and various demon yells rose high above the forest. The wolf pack tore into army. They fought hard, but there were too many demons. They started to fall back and finally one of them was injured. The pack started to get nervous. The demons were proving to be a little bit more of a challenge then they had thought they would be. Kouga's claws gutted a demon as he thought over his options. He was about to signal retreat when flames spread across three parts of the demon army in places where there were no wolves. Ah-Uhn and Kirara, with Inuyasha on her back, landed in the thick of things. Irritation flowed through Kouga's veins, but his wolves seemed heartened by the newcomers. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and sliced his way through the demons. Kirara fought at his side, spitting flame and rending with her claws. Ah-Uhn showed just what those fangs could do. They reared back and used their front claws to fight every now and then. Once all the demons were dead, Kagura stepped forward. None of them were without injury and many were losing blood fast. Kouga looked around at the rest of his pack, taking deep breaths to steady his fast beating heart. A few helped others off the ground and held them in a standing position. After a few moments, they all turned their gazes towards Kouga, waiting for his decision. Ayame staggered towards him. Blood dripped from a gash in her arm. She licked at it in an effort to stop the bleeding. It was worse than it looked, if Kouga was any judge. Her eyes were clouded over with pain, not that she would ever admit it. Inuyasha faced Kagura.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura sighed.  
  
"I knew you were stupid, Inuyasha, but I never dreamed you were that stupid," she answered with a sneer. He growled. "I want the jewel shards of course, but your little shard detector is not here apparently. That is a shame really. I would love to kill her with my own two hands."  
  
"You will never get your hands on Kagome." Kouga's ears perked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Brave words from a young pup."  
  
"For once I would have to agree with Inuyasha." Kouga said, breaking into the conversation. "I will never allow you near Kagome."  
  
"Oh, so that is why the wolf pack showed up. I was wondering why. I haven't killed any of your kind in awhile." Kouga started, his face pale.  
  
"That was you? You killed them!?"  
  
"Don't be so surprised. Of course I killed them. You do have three shards, and if I weaken your pack, I better my chances at getting them." Kouga started growling low in his throat. It was a deep, sinister sound. His eyes flashed with anger. He felt responsible for his friends' deaths, but he would avenge them to make up for it. "I will not fight you today. I'll wait until you would actually be a challenge." She turned and started to walk away. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Inuyasha grunted with the effort of swinging the Tetsusaiga with all his strength. The full power of the Tetsusaiga raged forward, desperate to kill. It tore up the ground in front of it as it reached for Kagura. Her eyes widened in horror as she just barely got out of the way in time. "Nice try, pup. Better luck next time." She disappeared into the forest. Kouga fell to his knees and howled. It was a sad howl, mourning the death of his friends. What members of the pack who could moved to circle around him and their voices intertwined with his as they sang their sorrow to the sky. The howls slowly died until it was once again only Kouga. His eyes opened as his howls quieted. He sat there and looked up at the sky. It was his fault his pack had suffered. He was the one who held the jewel shards. He was the one who attracted the attention by always going to see Kagome. It was all his fault. He wasn't fit to be the leader of the pack. He tore deep gashes in his legs and pulled out the shards, then did the same to his arm. He threw them at Inuyasha.  
  
"Take them." Kouga managed to say, his voice hoarse and laced with regret. "I do not want them anymore." He looked around at the rest of the pack, seeing their injuries for what they were. This had been an unnecessary battle. "I am sorry, my friends. I have made so many bad decisions." Kirara walked towards him and transformed into her smaller self. She nudged his hand, asking to be petted. It usually helped calm people down and goodness knows, Kouga needed it.  
  
"No, you haven't, boss," one of them said. (/What are Kouga's friends names? I don't remember./)  
  
"If we thought they were bad, we wouldn't have followed you." Ayame said. Kouga still looked skeptical.  
  
"Aw, get over it, wimpy wolf. Kagura's the one you should be pissed at, not yourself." Inuyasha said.  
  
^Not helping.^ Kirara muttered. Kouga stared at the ground in front of him as he gently stroked Kirara.  
  
"I have a lot of making up to do." Kouga said. He stood up, wincing at his wounds. "Come, we will go back to the den." He started off in that direction. He stopped to help someone up off the ground and helped them walk.  
  
~The Western Lands Castle is closer, if you would like our healers to heal your wounded.~ Uhn offered. Kouga shook his head.  
  
"Our injuries are not serious enough to warrant debt to Sesshoumaru." The pack staggered into the depths of the forest and disappeared. Kirara trotted back over to Inuyasha, but fell on the way. Her own blood had been covered by another demon's, but now it was visible. Inuyasha picked her up and put pressure on the cut, trying to stop the blood flow. He had a few scratches here and there, but the worst was on his forehead. Blood trickled down his face in red rivers. Ah-Uhn dropped to their knees to allow him to climb up. Uhn winced at the cuts around his mouth. Ah showed no outward signs of pain except his eyes. They were glazed over as he tried to keep control of his body. It was a very good thing the castle was not far. They reached the castle and Ah-Uhn collapsed in the courtyard. Inuyasha rolled off and laid on the ground, holding Kirara close. Servants ran up and swarmed around them.  
  
"Go get healer Tomoyo and someone give word to Sesshoumaru-sama!" one of them commanded. A few hastened to obey. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru came running down the stairs. He kneeled beside Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Inuyasha cracked an eye open and glared at him, but the effect was ruined as he groaned.  
  
"There will be time for questions later, my lord." Tomoyo said as she rushed over. "Right now, I have to get to work. Go stand over there." Had Sesshoumaru remembered who he was, he would have killed her on the spot. As it was, he glared daggers at her from where he stood. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin made it down the stairs. Shippou was in Kagome's arms and Rin was in Miroku's. Kagome gasped, put Shippou down, and ran over to Inuyasha. She was careful to stay out of Tomoyo's way. She couldn't see Kirara, because Inuyasha's kimono sleeves were covering her, but she knew all that blood couldn't be his.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking as she held back tears. He looked up at her.  
  
"Later. Kirara," he managed to whisper. That head wound was starting to give him problems.  
  
"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked, resisting the urge to run over there and shake him. Inuyasha moved his arms and Kagome picked the bundle of fur out of his arms. She looked at Tomoyo for permission and reached for a bandage. She soaked it in the water someone had brought and gently dabbed at Kirara's fur. There wasn't any real way to tell where the injury was because there was so much blood on her. Sango was about to run over, but a warning glance from Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
'Good thing I took that first aid class.' Kagome thought to herself as she cleaned away dried blood. When she did find the wound, it had already clotted and was starting to scab over. Kirara mewed softly at her, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. Kagome grabbed a clean, dry bandage and started wrapping the wound. When she finished, she stood up and brought Kirara over to Sango. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Tomoyo nodded and re-doubled her efforts with Inuyasha. The healer had been watching her the entire time, making sure she did everything right. She was happy she could satisfy the older woman. Sango took Kirara from Kagome and gently held her close.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there Kirara." Sango whispered. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome went back over and started cleaning Ah-Uhn's wounds. Tomoyo joined her soon after finishing with Inuyasha.  
  
"Take him to his room and don't let him move until I say so." Tomoyo said as she got to work. "You, young miko, have a flair for healing." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You think so?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"If you would like, I could teach you how to put your magic into your healing." Kagome's face brightened.  
  
"That'd be awesome!"  
  
"Good." Neither said anything more until they finished bandaging Ah-Uhn. Uhn nuzzled Tomoyo thankfully and Ah laid his head across Kagome's lap. "Let them rest before you ask them any questions. I don't want them moving until those bandages come off. And you," she turned to Shippou. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Shippou smiled sheepishly and Tomoyo sighed. "Just like my kittens. They never listen."  
  
Review Responses:  
  
sesshomarulover11: Not a clue. At this rate, it's gonna be a reeeeeeeeeally long story.  
  
Suki1: No, voting's over. I'm not telling the pairings. :-P *laughs*  
  
Rasberries: I'm really glad you like my idea. And thanks for the info about the Tokijin. I can use that. I actually have part planned out with the Tokijin, and I was gonna do something like that with it, and now I can use it and know that it's right and I'm not gonna mess up someone's thinking. I so cannot wait for the new episodes. They're gonna be soooo cool!!!  
  
Zonza: We all think evil things about Kikyo. You are not alone.  
  
Soli-chan: I sympathize with you my friend. I don't know what I'm going to do when school starts.  
  
SailorKagome: *laughs* Making up words is fun.  
  
Ranmagirl7: Your house too? *sigh* I couldn't think of anything to call her and then creepy evil lady popped into my head so I had to write it down. ^_^  
  
Sukuri: Reviews are goooooood.  
  
Azn-anime: It's no problem. I just didn't want ya'll to be mad at me for not updating.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: *whines* Longer chapters are hard.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Vampireluv  
  
PasoLover  
  
CrescentAngel16  
  
The Unnamed Demon  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
cuteinu13  
  
INUGIRL  
  
CrissyKitty 


	23. Is Tomoyo Crazy?

Tami: Here's my update for today! Sorry it's posted so late in the day. I had to work all day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Take him to his room and don't let him move until I say so." Tomoyo said as she got to work. "You, young miko, have a flair for healing." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You think so?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"If you would like, I could teach you how to put your magic into your healing." Kagome's face brightened.  
  
"That'd be awesome!"  
  
"Good." Neither said anything more until they finished bandaging Ah-Uhn. Uhn nuzzled Tomoyo thankfully and Ah laid his head across Kagome's lap. "Let them rest before you ask them any questions. I don't want them moving until those bandages come off. And you," she turned to Shippou. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Shippou smiled sheepishly and Tomoyo sighed. "Just like my kittens. They never listen."  
  
Now:  
  
A day later, Inuyasha was trying to get out of bed. "Don't you dare move. I swear I'll jump on top of you to hold you down." Kagome threatened.  
  
"Feh, like you could keep me down woman." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome got that look in her eyes. You know, the one that says I'll-sit-you-just- because-I-want-to look. She smirked and Inuyasha gulped. "I'll stay down."  
  
"Good boy. We can talk with you lying down. So, what happened? I know Miroku felt a presence and Ah-Uhn went after it, and obviously, you and Kirara did too. After that, we're in the dark." Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku were in the room too. Kirara was sleeping in Sango's arms. Her tail twitched a little. Sango had been reluctant to let Kirara out of her sight for even a second since the battle. It took a lot of Miroku's charm and persuasion to get her to even put Kirara down. Then a simple grope was all it took to make Sango leave the room. She was chasing Miroku of course.  
  
"Well, Kouga and part of his pack were fighting," Inuyasha started. Kagome gasped and interrupted.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" She may not want to be Kouga's mate, but the wolf prince and his pack were friends of hers. Especially those of the primary hunting pack.  
  
"Fine. Would you let me tell the story?" Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Kouga and his pack were fighting an army of demons led by Kagura. We killed all the demons," Miroku broke in.  
  
"You and Kouga fought together? What a shock!" he said, feigning surprise. Inuyasha growled and only Kagome's previous threat kept him from jumping up and beating the crap out of the hentai houshi. Miroku and Sesshoumaru snickered. Kagome and Sango shot them both glares, promising pain if they tortured Inuyasha too much.  
  
"We killed all the demons and Kagura showed her face. I tried to attack her with the Tetsusaiga, but she avoided it. She's been killing Kouga's wolves."  
  
"Aw, poor Kouga." Kagome said, sympathizing with the egotistical wolf.  
  
"He must have been angry." Sango said.  
  
"He was, and then he gave me these." Inuyasha said, holding out the three jewel shards.  
  
"What? Why? He needs those to help his pack against the Birds of Paradise." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, we killed the only one that was the real problem, and he said he had made too many bad decisions."  
  
"Well, if his pack had thought they were too bad, they would not have followed him." Miroku said.  
  
"That's what that one girl said. That Ayame or whatever." Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively. Kagome sighed. She felt for Ayame, she really did, but the girl needed to just hit Kouga and get it over with. He needed a good smack. She looked down at a grumpy hanyou. Speaking of someone who needed a smack.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled, a clawed hand on the red hand print on his face. Kagome shrugged and grinned innocently. Innocent. Yeah. That's a laugh. (/Some people really do make Kagome like, extremely naive and innocent seeming. I mean, a girl who travels to the Sengoku Jidai probably knows a lot more than they give her credit for. Times like that weren't always known for their integrity. Anyone else think that, or is it just me?/) Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Miroku said. Sango glared at him and whapped him on the head. He made an ow motion with his mouth and raised a hand to his head. Sango smirked triumphantly. Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Who is Kagura?" he asked.  
  
"Kagura is. . .hard to explain." Kagome answered. Well, sort of answered. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Kagura, in a sense, is Naraku's daughter. We're not exactly sure what she is." Miroku specified.  
  
"Is she dangerous?" Sesshoumaru asked again.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Sesshoumaru gave him a exasperated glare.  
  
"She's very dangerous." Sango answered.  
  
"She's smart too, which is a big downside for us." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
"I mean, it's to our disadvantage." Everyone did a little oh thing. A few minutes later, Tomoyo came up and literally chased them all out.  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD, YA KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled after Tomoyo.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GET SOME REST, THAT COULD CHANGE!" she yelled back. She turned back around and smiled. The others were giving her an incredulous look. "So, Kagome, ready to start your lessons?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Naraku stood over Kagura. She was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. She grit her teeth against the pain, determined not to let him see her show pain. "You failed to even get close to the castle." Naraku said in a low, threatening tone. Kagura shifted so she was kneeling with her forehead close to the floor. She refused to actually put her head on the floor. That respect was not meant for the likes of Naraku.  
  
"I am sorry, father. The wolf pack that I have been killing lately showed up and surprised me. I did not expect their hunting party to be out that far. Usually they stay closer to their den," she answered. He kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into a wall. She grunted with pain and resumed her position.  
  
"I do not want your excuses!"  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo said in a fierce tone.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Why do you punish others for your own short comings? If you were not so cowardly as to send others to do your work, you might have some success."  
  
"You go on your own and I have not seen any improvement over my efforts. This way, I do not put myself at risk, only expendable pawns." With her forehead still to the floor, Kagura's face twisted with anger.  
  
'One of these days, I'll show him pawn,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Aamalie: Fluff will happen eventually. I don't know when though. I'm letting the story line progress very slowly.  
  
Anime Fan26: Kouga still has a few parts to play. Don't count him out yet.  
  
SailorKagome: See above note. *smile* Another big word! Fun!  
  
Suki1: O..k..*laugh* My train of thought has often been derailed and I switched to a car. I have car. Cars are fun. Boats are cool too! I want one! Veggies are gross and fires are good!  
  
Zonza: You'll just have to wait to see the pairing. *evil grin*  
  
Sukuri: I only get AS, too, but I've seen each eppy at least twice and some even three. I watched it from the very first time it was on AS. I'm addicted to it. August 25 cannot come soon enough. Thanks for Kouga's buds names. It's nice to know I'm loved. ^_^  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
PasoLover  
  
Azn-anime  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Sesshi lover 


	24. Glassy Smooth Lake

Tami: You guys will not believe what happened! I had the whole chapter typed out and I was almost done with the review responses, and I only had half o f it saved, and my computer went and told me there was an error!!!! It mostrously ticked me off. The ending part was perfect too, and then I couldn't figure out what is was I wanted to write. Okay, deep breath, calm down. Okay, I'm good. I'm glad you all like Tomoyo by the way. Usually OC's are crappy. I was worried no one would like her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"I am sorry, father. The wolf pack that I have been killing lately showed up and surprised me. I did not expect their hunting party to be out that far. Usually they stay closer to their den," she answered. He kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into a wall. She grunted with pain and resumed her position.  
  
"I do not want your excuses!"  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo said in a fierce tone.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Why do you punish others for your own short comings? If you were not so cowardly as to send others to do your work, you might have some success."  
  
"You go on your own and I have not seen any improvement over my efforts. This way, I do not put myself at risk, only expendable pawns." With her forehead still to the floor, Kagura's face twisted with anger.  
  
'One of these days, I'll show him pawn,' she thought.  
  
Now:  
  
A few days later, Tomoyo deemed Inuyasha rested enough to get out of bed. Inuyasha practically jumped out of the bed and bolted down the stairs. He ran out of the castle and into the forest. When no one could see, he smiled. It felt so good to stretch his legs. He ran without a thought to where he was going. As if on instinct, his body brought him to a small lake. The lake had a waterfall plunging into it and soft green grass sprinkled with flowers around it. He stopped short when he realized he was there. He closed his eyes in remembrance.  
  
~_~_~ Flashback ~_~_~  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped from the top of the waterfall and landed in the lake with a huge splash. He surfaced with a laugh. "Can I try?" Inuyasha asked, doggy paddling out to him. Sesshoumaru tread water and waited for Inuyasha to get closer. He looked over Inuyasha's head at Inutaisho. Inutaisho nodded. Kyoko protested. "Inu-chan, it's dangerous. Inuyasha could get hurt," she said. Inutaisho laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't let my son get hurt. He'll be fine. Sesshoumaru will jump with him. Won't you, Sess?" Inutaisho asked, though it was a rhetorical question. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Inutaisho turned back to the fire where he was cooking a few strips of deer meat. The deer's carcass was lying nearby. Kyoko looked at it with distaste.  
  
"Come on, Inu. We're gonna go jump." Sesshoumaru said. He grabbed Inuyasha and swam back to the shore. Sesshoumaru shook the loose water off of himself, spraying the rest of the family. Inuyasha laughed and Kyoko shrieked. Inutaisho jumped on Sesshoumaru, knocking him back into the water. He walked away with a satisfied smirk as Sesshoumaru playfully pouted. Water dripped down his face and chest.  
  
"Sess! Get up! I wanna jump!" Inuyasha said, wading out to Sesshoumaru and tugging on his tail. Sess wrapped his tail around Inuyasha and stood up. He climbed to the top of the waterfall again and switched Inuyasha to his arms. The small hanyou bounced excitedly.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"1.2.3!" On three, Sesshoumaru leapt from the top of the waterfall. Inuyasha yelled excitedly before taking a deep breath as they plunged into the water. He clung to his brother as they resurfaced.  
  
"Again! Let's do it again!" Sesshoumaru laughed and made his way back to shore.  
  
"See? I told you they would be fine." Inutaisho said to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled, though it looked a little forced.  
  
"That was fun! Dad! Jump with us!" Inutaisho took Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru and threw him up in the air. Inuyasha laughed as he fell back down into his arms.  
  
"All right. Let's go." They started climbing back up the cliff face.  
  
~_~_~ End Flashback ~_~_~  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to be looking out over the lake from the top of the cliff. 'I must have climbed up without thinking about it.' he thought to himself. That had been one of the last times the family was happy together. He realized now the happiness was strained because of how Sesshoumaru felt about Kyoko. The cliff was a lot smaller than Inuyasha remembered it being. He looked down at the smooth surface of the lake. He smirked and walked backwards a little ways. He ran and jumped off the cliff. He yelled and took a deep breath, plunging into the chilly waters. He resurfaced with a laugh. "Just as much fun as it used to be, though." He swam around for a little while. The wind shifted and brought a scent to his nose. Sesshoumaru stepped out from the trees, a hand on his head. He smiled at Inuyasha and sat down on the soft grass. After a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"I remember this place. My mother used to bring me here when I was a pup. We'd jump from the top of the cliff so many times," he said. Inuyasha feh'd.  
  
"That's not the only time you were here, you know. We were here with Father and Mother."  
  
"But your mother was not my mother. I do not remember either of them very well. Was your mother kind to us?"  
  
"Of course she was, but you let her die."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha swam to shore and shook himself out. Sesshoumaru blinked as stray droplets hit him. Inuyasha glared down at Sesshoumaru. "Demons killed her. You had the chance to save her, but you didn't." Sesshoumaru could smell Inuyasha's pain.  
  
"I am sorry. I do not know why I did not save her, but I remember I had a reason."  
  
"And what reason could you have that would be good enough to not save my mother!"  
  
"I do not remember, okay! I don't remember! I remember practically nothing of our past! I know I did something to make you angry with me, and I am trying to figure out what it was so I can make it right! You are not making it any easier!" Sesshoumaru climbed to his feet and looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I MAKE YOUR LIFE EASIER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME ALL ALONE WHEN I WAS LITTLE! I HAD TO GROW UP BY MYSELF WITHOUT YOUR HELP! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I HAD LEFT AND YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Inuyasha turned and ran away. Sesshoumaru stood, looking shell-shocked. He remembered leaving Inuyasha, but he had thought he had gone back and gotten the young pup later. How could he leave his brother like that? What had he let Inuyasha go through? He sank to his knees and stared at the water.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kagome sighed as Tomoyo rambled on about herbs and their healing components. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"How long have you lived in the castle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Since Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, was alive. Why?"  
  
"Do you know what happened between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" It was Tomoyo's turn to sigh as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Not entirely. It is not my place to tell you either."  
  
"Please, I'd really like to know."  
  
"After Hiromi's death, Sesshoumaru closed himself off from the world. Hiromi was Sesshoumaru's mother, and a kinder demon you could never meet. She did, after all soften the heart of the great Inutaisho. He was just like Sesshoumaru before he met Hiromi. Sesshoumaru was so broken up over his mother's death he would not go near any type of glass, of anything that would show him his reflection. He looks so much like Hiromi. Inutaisho was at a loss of what to do to help his only son. He thought another mother figure would help. It only made things worse between the two of them. What really helped, was, ironically, Inuyasha. After Inuyasha's birth, Sesshoumaru started smiling again, and laughing, and talking. He was always taking care of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru loved Inutaisho, yes, but there was a special place in his heart for Inuyasha. Then something happened between Inutaisho and Kyoko. I do not know what. The only thing I know is he could not stand the sight or smell of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smelled like the both of them and looked very much like Inutaisho. The only one who knows the whole story is Sesshoumaru and he has lost the memory of it all."  
  
"That only makes me want to know more. I want to get to know Sesshoumaru better, but even now, when he's more open and curious, you still can't tell what he's thinking or feeling. It'd be easiest to learn about him now, because he could tell you about himself as he remembers it, but he won't."  
  
"Hiding his feelings and thoughts became second nature to him, I suppose." Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe one day you will get through to him and he will tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: How's that for mysterious huh? *snicker*  
  
Review responses:  
  
PasoLover: Oh, trust me, I have plans for Kagura.  
  
Suki1: I wish it was a real car. *hides toy boat and laughs evilly*  
  
Midnight-Chaos-Flame: I don't know what's up with the reviews lately. I woulda responded if I'd a gotten em.  
  
Vampireluv: So many questions. *laughs* Don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough.  
  
Ranmagirl7: It's okay! How was Mexico? Fun, I hope.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Zonza  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
aMEClife  
  
Cillana  
  
SailorKagome  
  
kikiowii 


	25. Ayame Gets the Jump on Kagome

Tami: Sorry this is late again. I was writing this morning, and my sis kicked me off, then I started talking to my friend Felina and she showed me this site where you can adopt anime kitties! I adopted 23. *grin* They're all so cute! Long story short, I got sidetracked.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"After Hiromi's death, Sesshoumaru closed himself off from the world. Hiromi was Sesshoumaru's mother, and a kinder demon you could never meet. She did, after all soften the heart of the great Inutaisho. He was just like Sesshoumaru before he met Hiromi. Sesshoumaru was so broken up over his mother's death he would not go near any type of glass, of anything that would show him his reflection. He looks so much like Hiromi. Inutaisho was at a loss of what to do to help his only son. He thought another mother figure would help. It only made things worse between the two of them. What really helped, was, ironically, Inuyasha. After Inuyasha's birth, Sesshoumaru started smiling again, and laughing, and talking. He was always taking care of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru loved Inutaisho, yes, but there was a special place in his heart for Inuyasha. Then something happened between Inutaisho and Kyoko. I do not know what. The only thing I know is he could not stand the sight or smell of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smelled like the both of them and looked very much like Inutaisho. The only one who knows the whole story is Sesshoumaru and he has lost the memory of it all."  
  
"That only makes me want to know more. I want to get to know Sesshoumaru better, but even now, when he's more open and curious, you still can't tell what he's thinking or feeling. It'd be easiest to learn about him now, because he could tell you about himself as he remembers it, but he won't."  
  
"Hiding his feelings and thoughts became second nature to him, I suppose." Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe one day you will get through to him and he will tell you."  
  
Now:  
  
Kagome grunted with the effort of picking up her book bag. She had a few extra things from Tomoyo that would help her with learning how to use her powers to heal. Inuyasha was itching to get moving again. Speaking of Inuyasha, he met her in the hallway and took the pack from her and slung it over his own shoulder. He carried it downstairs. Kagome followed him and Shippou jumped on her shoulder when she got there. Sango and Miroku were already there and ready to get going. "Why are you leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked. He stood at the top of the stairs, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"We have to go find more jewel shards. We want to get them before Naraku does." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru nodded and frowned.  
  
"You can come back whenever you want." A questioning expression crossed Sango's face.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprised.  
  
"You want me to come along?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we can always use the help." Miroku said. He smiled to show that wasn't the only reason. Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, knowing it was useless and painful to protest. He could express his displeasure in other ways. Sesshoumaru smiled and ran down the steps.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, do not leave me behind again!" Rin cried as she ran down after him. Ah-Uhn stood in the courtyard with the group. "I will be good. I will ride Ah-Uhn and I will not get in the way. Please!" Sesshoumaru looked helplessly at the group. Kagome came to his rescue.  
  
"Of course you can come, Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, I do not want to leave you behind, Rin. I still have to teach you I Spy." Shippou said. He jumped down to stand beside Rin. Rin smiled widely, latched onto Shippou's arms, and bounced happily.  
  
"Thank you!" she said. She ran over to Ah-Uhn. Uhn picked her up and gently set her on their back. Shippou scrambled up on his own.  
  
"Do you all plan on leaving sometime this century?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome shot him a glare.  
  
"We'll leave when we're ready," she answered with venom in her voice. She'd had a dream last night about the encounter with Kikyo. It hadn't helped her already hurt feelings. Miroku snickered a little as he followed Sango towards the door.  
  
'Kami, she is beautiful,' he thought to himself. He couldn't resist.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she turned on him, the Hiraikotsu swinging over her head. Miroku ducked and ran away from her. She didn't chase him, but glared at him. Miroku looked at her apprehensively from his spot about ten feet away. A blush painted her cheeks. 'Stupid Miroku. He'll probably never stop groping me.' This put a damper on her spirits. 'He'll never take me seriously.' Miroku was mentally hitting himself.  
  
'Idiot! Idiot! A thousand times idiot!' Kagome giggled. She being the group's unspoken confidant knew what Sango and Miroku felt for each other. That, and it was painfully obvious, though neither could see it. Even Inuyasha was starting to open up to her more. The only one who hadn't was Sesshoumaru. Kagome thought back on her conversation with Tomoyo.  
  
'It must have been so hard on Sesshoumaru to lose everyone he loved.' Kagome thought. 'I wonder how much he remembers of it.' She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He walked alongside Ah-Uhn, apparently talking with them, not that Kagome could understand what they were saying. Inuyasha had an ear cocked backwards listening in on the conversation. Kirara walking beside Sango. Every once in awhile she would mew at Inuyasha. He would answer with the same short bark every time. Kagome reached up and touched the jewel fragment around her neck. She wished she could understand what they were saying to each other.  
  
^Are you ever going to tell me what happened?^ Kirara asked.  
  
+NO!+ Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
^Why not?^  
  
+Because I'm not even sure!+ Kirara blinked rapidly.  
  
(You do not know?) Sesshoumaru asked, just as surprised as Kirara.  
  
+No. It's not exactly like you were forthcoming with your reasons for abandoning me and letting Mother die.+ Sesshoumaru looked down at his feet, a little ashamed of himself. He didn't even remember and Inuyasha didn't know. Being at the castle hadn't really helped with his memory and what he did know wasn't enough to try to explain to Inuyasha why he had left. Even he didn't know besides he couldn't stand the sight or smell of him. Not a very firm foundation.  
  
^Inuyasha, what's past is past. Right now, it's more important that we do whatever we can to help Sesshoumaru get his memory back. Maybe you two can work whatever happened out.^  
  
+I DON'T WANT TO WORK IT OUT! HE abandoned ME! Not the other way around!+  
  
^That's right and YOU should be big enough to try to forgive and get past what happened. YOU were the one who was wronged, HE'S trying to make it right, and YOU are not helping at all!^ Inuyasha thrust his nose in the air and pretended to ignore her. In his head, her words were replaying over and over. He was smarter than most people gave him credit for, even if no one had ever taught him anything that humans would consider valuable. You could say he had street smarts. If he could work things out with Sesshoumaru, he could add some strength to his group. He had faith in his friends, sure, but adding Sesshoumaru's strength and reputation could help. They already had a common goal: kill Naraku. But Sesshoumaru had left him behind when he needed him. That made him not very trustable. A tentative friendship might help. It would serve to gain the strength while keeping the bare minimum of trust. It could work, but old feelings die hard, and Inuyasha, against his better judgement, let the idea drop.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back at the wolf pack's den, Kouga sat staring into a roaring fire. His injuries were almost healed, but they still hurt, reminding him of his failure as a leader, as the prince of the wolves. They trusted him and he had betrayed their trust. He had gotten them into many fruitless and needless battles. Ayame sat down beside him. "It was not your fault," she said.  
  
"Yes it was," he mumbled. "I got you hurt. I got the others hurt. It is all my fault."  
  
"Kouga-sama, we would not have followed you into the battle, or anywhere for that matter, if we did not believe you were a good leader. You were trying to protect your mate. There is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Kagome is not my mate. She wants dog breath for her mate. I am nothing to her."  
  
"Then she does not deserve you." He looked at Ayame quickly. He saw her, really saw her, for the first time. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She stood up and walked away, leaving Kouga to revel in his wonderment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
Sukuri: That site is the coolest! That's where I saw my first pic of Ayame. I had to use her after I saw those pictures. She looked.kind of.hurt. I knew it was because of Kouga, so I had to use it.  
  
Rasberries: I say welcome to my world all the time, and sometimes, Miroku acts like I do. (not perverted, but sarcastic while pretending to be serious) so I just had to use it.  
  
Suki1: *evil laugh* I stole the boat! I stole the boat!  
  
Azn-anime: I'm not the only one afraid of heights! Good!  
  
Ranmagirl7: You shoulda seen me when I had my first ever cup of coffee. Talk about hyper. I'm glad you like my description. I describe myself much better when I write than when I talk. It doesn't flow well from brain to mouth. Chicks are so cute. You'll find out all that stuff soon enough. Don't worry.  
  
Zonza: You'll find out soon enough what happened. I've never seen it used before, so I'm hoping everyone will like it.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
eddie4  
  
PasoLover  
  
Aamalie  
  
INUGIRL  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
Anime Fan26  
  
SailorKagome  
  
Sesshi lover 


	26. The Future Can Be

Tami: Sorry I didn't post yesterday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Last time:  
  
Back at the wolf pack's den, Kouga sat staring into a roaring fire. His injuries were almost healed, but they still hurt, reminding him of his failure as a leader, as the prince of the wolves. They trusted him and he had betrayed their trust. He had gotten them into many fruitless and needless battles. Ayame sat down beside him. "It was not your fault," she said.  
  
"Yes it was," he mumbled. "I got you hurt. I got the others hurt. It is all my fault."  
  
"Kouga-sama, we would not have followed you into the battle, or anywhere for that matter, if we did not believe you were a good leader. You were trying to protect your mate. There is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Kagome is not my mate. She wants dog breath for her mate. I am nothing to her."  
  
"Then she does not deserve you." He looked at Ayame quickly. He saw her, really saw her, for the first time. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She stood up and walked away, leaving Kouga to revel in his wonderment.  
  
Now:  
  
A week or so later, Kagome decided it was time for her to go home again. Sango looked excitedly at Miroku, silently telling him that she was happy they got to go this time. "I am not sure if I want to go, Sango." Miroku whispered as Kagome and Inuyasha started the traditional fight.  
  
"Why?" Sango whispered back.  
  
"I am not sure how threatening the future is. I do not think you should go either."  
  
"That is a lie, Miroku, and you know it. Kagome would never let us go to her time if it was too dangerous for us." Sango eyed him suspiciously. "So, what is the problem?" Miroku unconsciously grabbed his right arm and traced the hole in his palm through the cloth.  
  
"I am worried I will be the one to cause the danger."  
  
"Why? There is no more threat there than there is here of it getting out of your control."  
  
"Yes, but here, I can get away before it happens so no one will be hurt. There, according to Inuyasha, there are many more people, and I do not know where I could run."  
  
"What makes you think it will be a problem anyway?"  
  
"It hurts," he said simply and walked away. Sango watched him walk off towards the village, a little sad that Miroku didn't want to go and wouldn't tell her what was really bothering him. It definitely wasn't the wind tunnel that was causing this sudden change, but something else entirely.  
  
'But what?' Miroku, while on his way to the village, was silently berating himself about not going with Kagome and Sango. The demons had already decided they didn't want to go. The noises and smells were too much from Kagome's shrine, and she wanted to take Sango to this mall.place. He looked down at his hand. He could see the crease in the cloth where a small wind still tugged at it. It didn't really hurt him, not usually. Every once in awhile there would be a twinge of pain, but he was getting used to it. It came from using it so much. It wasn't a good excuse at all. He was afraid of the future. The future for him was bleak. If he didn't destroy Naraku, he would die. Better to make as few memories as possible and keep everyone from hurting more when he died than to become too attached to them all and start to fear his inevitable death.  
  
"Why will you not go with Sango and Kagome?" Miroku jumped in surprise and spun around to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do not ever do that to me again." Miroku answered. Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly. "You heard the reason I will not go, so why do you bother to ask?"  
  
"Because I can smell you are lying." Miroku snorted and kept walking. Back at the well, Kagome and Sango were sitting on the edge and looking down into it. Inuyasha was buried face first in the ground, muttering curses under his breath, waiting none too patiently for the spell to wear off.  
  
"Why didn't Miroku want to come?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He does not want his wind tunnel to get out of control. There are more people in your time than here." Sango answered, giving Kagome the look that they had to talk later, away from prying hanyou ears.  
  
"All right, let's go then. Be good, Shippou."  
  
"You too, Kirara."  
  
"Bye Kagome! Bye Sango!" Shippou waved as they jumped down. The scent of magic filled the clearing as blue light flickered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked in the door. Sango could hear the sounds of the cars on the street below. The air was so thick here. Her eyes were wide, taking in as much as she could. Kagome shrugged. "I guess no one's home yet. Oh, well. We'll set up a futon in my room and have a slumber party."  
  
"Slumber party?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yup. It's when a group of friends, usually girls, get together at one of their houses and sleep on the floor in the living room. They watch movies, pig out on junk food, do makeovers, and gossip."  
  
"So basically everything we do in the feudal time, just not with Inuyasha and Miroku listening in."  
  
"Mmhmm. And we don't have to worry about any perverts trying to get a peek at us in the shower." Sango and Kagome laughed. Kagome led her upstairs to her room. Sango set the Hiraikotsu in the corner. "Don't mention the Hiraikotsu to my brother. He'll want to play with it."  
  
"I would like to meet your brother. I wonder if he is anything like Kohaku was." Sango sounded wistful. Kagome smiled sympathetically and started getting things ready so Sango could sleep on the floor. "Do you want any help?"  
  
"Nah, I got it. It's a good thing we're the same size. You can wear my clothes when we go to the mall."  
  
"What is wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"Well, Sango, you'd stand out, and people would ask questions, and it'd be easier on both of us if you didn't stand out too much."  
  
"Good point." A fat cat walked into the room and plopped down on top of the blankets Kagome had laid out.  
  
"Buyo! Get up, you fat, lazy cat!" Buyo simply rolled over and fell asleep. Kagome sighed and Sango giggled. She reached down and scratched behind Buyo's ears. "I guess I'll have to make your bed later. Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan should be home soon."  
  
"Kagome? What is this?" Sango pointed at Kagome's stereo. Kagoem smirked and pushed the power button. Music started pouring out, not loud by Kagome's standards, but loud enough to Sango. She clapped her hands over her ears. "Make it stop!" Kagome laughed and turned it off. "What kind of demon was that?"  
  
"It wasn't a demon Sango. It was my stereo. People record what they sing and sometimes it gets on the radio. There's tons of different stations with different types of music. Or you can put a CD in. A CD has one type of music from one singer." Sango nodded though still confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review responses:  
  
PasoLover: More males like Miroku? I think not. One's enough for me thank you.  
  
Ranmagirl7: Coffee is gooooood.  
  
Suki1: NO NOT THE CAR!!!!!!  
  
Midnight-Chaos-Flame: The kitty site is: http:// www.any cities.com / user1 / ghost of dawn / kadopt1 .html. Eliminate the spaces though.  
  
Sesshi lover: As far as I know, made it up. Has anyone ever actually said what happened between the two of them.  
  
Soli-chan: I sympathize with you greatly. My sister and I have to share computer time too, which is why I don't get to review as many stories as I'd like either. Don't worry, I know how you feel.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
punk-dragon  
  
INUGIRL 


	27. Not Everthing that Growls Attacks

Tami: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My mood was not conducive to writing a relatively good chapter. Trust me. If I'd have written yesterday, it would've sucked majorly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Buyo! Get up, you fat, lazy cat!" Buyo simply rolled over and fell asleep. Kagome sighed and Sango giggled. She reached down and scratched behind Buyo's ears. "I guess I'll have to make your bed later. Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan should be home soon."  
  
"Kagome? What is this?" Sango pointed at Kagome's stereo. Kagome smirked and pushed the power button. Music started pouring out, not loud by Kagome's standards, but loud enough to Sango. She clapped her hands over her ears. "Make it stop!" Kagome laughed and turned it off. "What kind of demon was that?"  
  
"It wasn't a demon Sango. It was my stereo. People record what they sing and sometimes it gets on the radio. There's tons of different stations with different types of music. Or you can put a CD in. A CD has one type of music from one singer." Sango nodded though still confused.  
  
Now:  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking around Kagome's kitchen. Kagome was explaining things as best she could. Some of it Sango understood, others she didn't. "So, this makes food cold and keeps it from spoiling, right?" Sango assured herself as she looked thoughtfully at the refrigerator. "It does not attack anyone when they try to get inside?"  
  
"No." Kagome answered, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Then why does it growl at people?"  
  
"It's not growling. That's what it sounds like when it's working." The front door opened and Kagome's family walked in.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, is this another one of your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked into the kitchen. Sango bowed politely.  
  
"Yes, Mama. This is Sango. She's our resident demon exterminator."  
  
"Konnichiwa Higurashi-sama." Sango said.  
  
"Please, no sama. You can call me Mrs. H. or Mama. Most of Kagome's friends do." Mrs. Higurashi said. (/I swear, all of my friends call my mom, Mom and my dad, Dad./) Sango smiled. "Are you going to go to the mall tomorrow or is Inuyasha going to come steal you back in the middle of the night?"  
  
"He better not. I'll sit him a thousand times if he does." Kagome said, her expression showing she didn't really mean it.  
  
"If he comes, he has to come to this mall place too." Sango said. Kagome laughed as she envisioned Inuyasha in the mall.  
  
"He'd totally freak out! We're not going til tomorrow. Sango's gonna borrow some of my clothes until we can get her some of her own."  
  
"But I do not have any of your money." Sango said, hesitant to just take the offered money.  
  
"Well, we can give you some. Think of them as a birthday present for however many birthday's we've missed." Mrs. Higurashi said. Sango still looked uncomfortable. "If it would make you feel better, you could do a few chores like Kagome and Souta do to earn money." Sango smiled.  
  
"I would like that. How can I help?"  
  
"You can help by helping Kagome do the dishes after dinner."  
  
"Do the dishes?"  
  
"I'll show you how. Anyway, we'll be up in my room if you want us, Mama." Kagome said. She grabbed Sango's arm and drug her upstairs.  
  
"I wanted to meet your brother, Kagome."  
  
"Plenty of time for that later. Jii-chan is coming and he'll think you're a demon until Mama can explain it to him. Explanations come easier when she's not angry. Jii-chan stuck an odufa on Sesshoumaru's forehead last time. We had a time getting the glue off." Sango laughed at the mental picture. She sat on Kagome's bed while Kagome sat on the chair at her desk. Sango picked up a magazine.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's an American magazine. I got it so I could learn English better and read about American culture. It wasn't very informative."  
  
"What is American culture like?"  
  
"As far as I can tell by that magazine: make-up, clothes, boys, and sports matter the most. I don't think that's a fair assessment though, because there was an American transfer student last year and she was really great."  
  
"Where is American?"  
  
"It's America, and it's across the ocean. I'll borrow Souta's geography book later so I can show you." Kagome flipped on the radio, but turned it down a little. She bopped her head to the music.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. I should take you to the under 21 club! That would be so much fun! We'd have to get you used to loud music though."  
  
"Like how loud?" Kagome turned her stereo up to the max and yelled over it.  
  
"LOUDER THAN THIS!" Sango grit her teeth.  
  
"MAYBE WE SHOULD NOT GO! I DO NOT LIKE THIS!" Kagome laughed and turned down the music.  
  
"Okay, so we won't go." Sango looked a little shell-shocked. Mrs. Higurashi called them down to dinner.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to her mother's light shake. "C'mon Kagome. Wake up. Sango has been up since dawn." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up." Kagome mumbled, sitting up and looking around the room through fuzzy eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost nine." Kagome groaned and flopped back down.  
  
"Too early."  
  
"Why? Inuyasha gets us up much earlier than this." Sango said, walking into the room. She was already dressed in modern clothes. She wore blue bootleg jeans and a white quarter sleeve t-shirt with a red dragon on it. She spun around so Kagome could get a better look at the outfit.  
  
"Very nice." Kagome commented.  
  
"Thank you. It felt funny at first. I'm just glad Miroku is not here."  
  
"Stupid lech would be groping you every chance he got." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and left the room. Kagome threw the covers back and spun her legs off the bed. She was still in her pajamas. "We should get clothes for everyone else while we're here." Sango giggled.  
  
"We should. Just to see the expressions on their faces."  
  
"We'll have to guess at sizes though. Oh well. I'll go get showered and we can go." About an hour later, Kagome was ready. She wore flare leg jeans that the colors blended from dark blue to light blue and a black tank top. "Mama! We're going now!"  
  
"All right! Be home before dinner and have fun!" Mrs. Higurashi called back.  
  
"We're taking the bus. Remember what I said about the bus?" Sango nodded.  
  
"The bus will not attack me even though it growls louder than the refrigerator. It moves in a weird motion. I should not do anything stupid like standing up and yelling while I am on the bus," she answered. "What do I win?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Grand prize is a pat on the back." Despite what she knew, Sango couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the bus. It growled loudly at her when it stopped at what Kagome called a bus stop. A door on the side opened and Kagome stepped inside. "C'mon Sango." Sango tentatively followed her. When it started moving, she had to swallow a yelp and fight the urge to stand up. She heard a snort. She looked over to see Kagome with her hands over her mouth and shaking. She was trying really really hard not to laugh. It wasn't working.  
  
"Oh, just laugh already. I know, I am acting like an idiot." Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"I.I'm sorry! But you should..should.see your face!" Kagome struggled out between laughs. Sango frowned and realized her hands were gripping the seat in front of her so hard her knuckles were white. She sheepishly pried them off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was pacing the clearing that the well was in. "How long is this mall thing going to take! They've been gone for almost a day!" he yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go look for them?" Shippou piped up. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. Kagome had warned him explicitly not to go. Shippou snickered.  
  
"I wonder if Sango will wear clothes like Kagome's when she is there." Miroku said. He could just see Sango in Kagome's school uniform.  
  
"Wipe your mouth, you are drooling." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Couldn't resist the little feudal blip there.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Soli-chan: I'm the sister who gets to work out of my family. *sigh*  
  
Ranmagirl7: Can't you just see Inuyasha at an amusement park? *laughs* I don't think the park would survive.  
  
Suki1: Evil! My poor car! *goes and gets toy boat* Now where's the goods?  
  
Sukuri: The reviews have been messed up lately. Shortness of the chapter can be blamed on my job.  
  
sesshomarulover11: Vacation? Cool! I like vacations. ^_^  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
eddie4  
  
INUGIRL  
  
SailorKagome  
  
PasoLover  
  
Zonza  
  
Kyasuri-n  
  
emerald dragon hanyou  
  
Sesshi lover  
  
DemonLady1 


	28. The MallA Girl's Best Friend

Tami: Sorry I didn't update! Work and family obligations kept me away from the computer all weekend. I HAVE 353 REVIEWS! How awesome is that! I love you guys sooo much. You make me sooo happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"The bus will not attack me even though it growls louder than the refrigerator. It moves in a weird motion. I should not do anything stupid like standing up and yelling while I am on the bus," she answered. "What do I win?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Grand prize is a pat on the back." Despite what she knew, Sango couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the bus. It growled loudly at her when it stopped at what Kagome called a bus stop. A door on the side opened and Kagome stepped inside. "C'mon Sango." Sango tentatively followed her. When it started moving, she had to swallow a yelp and fight the urge to stand up. She heard a snort. She looked over to see Kagome with her hands over her mouth and shaking. She was trying really really hard not to laugh. It wasn't working.  
  
"Oh, just laugh already. I know, I am acting like an idiot." Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"I.I'm sorry! But you should..should.see your face!" Kagome struggled out between laughs. Sango frowned and realized her hands were gripping the seat in front of her so hard her knuckles were white. She sheepishly pried them off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was pacing the clearing that the well was in. "How long is this mall thing going to take! They've been gone for almost a day!" he yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go look for them?" Shippou piped up. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. Kagome had warned him explicitly not to go. Shippou snickered.  
  
"I wonder if Sango will wear clothes like Kagome's when she is there." Miroku said. He could just see Sango in Kagome's school uniform.  
  
"Wipe your mouth, you are drooling." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
Now:  
  
Sango spun around and around trying to see everything at once. People were giving them some very weird stares. "There are so many people here!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, it is the mall on a Saturday," she said. "C'mon, let's get going." She started walking. "Hungry?"  
  
"No. What seamstress are we going to?"  
  
"Not a seamstress. Here, we go to different stores. Stores have a whole bunch of different clothes that you can buy in any type of clothing you want at any time."  
  
"You don't have to wait for it to be finished?"  
  
"Nope. Have a look." Kagome drug Sango into Aeropostale. (/Dunno what stores they have in Japan, so I'm using some of my faves. :-P/) Sango's eyes widened as she saw all of the clothes. "Just pick stuff out. Mom gave us enough for one new outfit each and to get the guys something. We'll have to go to a different store for Shippou though. If you don't see something you like here, we can go somewhere else. Personally, I like this top right here." She grabbed a light yellow halter that had the Aero label in white. "Be right back. I'm gonna go try it on." She went into one of the fitting rooms. Sango looked at some of the different clothes and fingered a pair of gray sweatpants. Kagome stepped out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" She spun around.  
  
"It looks nice. Inuyasha would freak out if he saw you in it though." Sango smirked. "Buy it." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I think I will. You like those?" She nodded towards the sweats.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will try them on." Kagome told her what size and went back to change. Sango walked into another dressing room and changed into the sweats. She looked at the back of them in the mirror. She laughed when she realized what they said. They had two hand prints and said 'HANDS OFF' in bold blue letters. She walked out of the dressing room. "These are perfect Kagome." She stood with her back to Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see Kagome's reaction. Kagome started laughing.  
  
"You have to buy those!"  
  
"I am definitely going to." She changed back into her jeans. Kagome paid for their things and they left the store. "Where to next?"  
  
"How bout we go shopping for the guys? We'll have to guess at the sizes I guess. What happened to those shirts I bought you all at Christmas?"  
  
"We lost them." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I've lost so much stuff around the feudal era. Anyway, I want to go in here for Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome walked into Hot Topic. "What do you think about these?" She grabbed a pair of jeans off the wall. They were black with silver chains hanging from the belt loops. "I want a chain while I'm here."  
  
"Those would look good on Inuyasha."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Now, a shirt. You look for Miroku and I'll look for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Sango nodded and they started looking, commenting on each other's choices the whole way. In the end, they got Miroku a pair of jeans like Inuyasha's except they were dark blue and a white shirt that said: 'I'm armed and dangerous' in blue. They thought it was rather ironic. Inuyasha's shirt was blue with 'It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious' on it in white. They didn't see any jeans that they thought would be tall enough for Sesshoumaru, but they did find a white shirt that said 'Don't bother me while I'm breathing' on it in black. They found Shippou a shirt too, although they would have to get crafty with scissors to make it fit. It was a camouflage t-shirt that said 'Ha! You can't see me!' on it in white. They paid for it all and left the store.  
  
"We're getting a lot of bags."  
  
"Four. Not so many, but we're not finished yet either. We should've let Souta come. He could've carried something too." They walked along for a while longer. A boy came running up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! You're walking! Your grandfather said you had this terrible fungus on your feet and it hurt you to walk on it," he said.  
  
"Um.heh heh.I'm better now, Hojo." A look of understanding crossed Sango's face. Kagome had told her all about Hojo. In Kagome's words, he was 'an annoying little monkey'.  
  
"I'm glad to see that. Who is your friend? I've never met her before. Hi, I'm Hojo Matsuuara." (/What is Hojo's last name. Does Takahashi-sama ever give him one?/)  
  
"Um, this is Sango Taijiya. (/Is that the right spelling?/) She's my cousin and she's not from around here."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sango. Where do you live?"  
  
"She lives in a small town just outside of Kyoto." Sango nodded in affirmation. This guy was extremely gullible or just plain stupid.  
  
"That's interesting. Listen, Kagome, I was just wondering, if you're not to busy or sick or anything, would you like to go out with me sometime? Our last date was kind of interrupted." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Can't. I'm going up to Sango's for awhile. I leave tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. When will you be back?"  
  
"Not sure. Anyway, we hafta get going. So much shopping to do, so little time to do it in." Kagome practically drug Sango away from Hojo and into the next store. Sango laughed at the expression on Kagome's face. She seemed torn between being angry or being horrified.  
  
"Jii-chan said I had a fungus? And how could one boy possibly be that idiotic!?" Sango giggled.  
  
"Kagome's got a boyfriend," she said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Oh, don't even start. Where are we?" She looked around the store. "Ah, Pac Sun. They have fun stuff in here." Sango found a white shirt with a bunny dressed in army clothes. It said 'Not your average bunny' in blue. They found a pair of baggy khaki's that would probably fit Sesshoumaru. They paid and left the store. "Now we have to find jeans for Shippou and something for Rin. I almost forgot about her." They went into a few kid's stores until they found a pair of blue jeans for Shippou and Rin and a cute pink peasant top for Rin.  
  
"That was fun, but now I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too. Next stop is the food court."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The girls got home about an hour later, dragging all their stuff up the steps. An angry hanyou was at the top. "I've been waiting all day. What could possibly have taken you this long?" Kagome smirked rather evilly and looked at Sango. Sango obviously got the picture and started rooting through the bags for the clothes they bought Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll tell you if you do something for us." Kagome said. Inuyasha started getting nervous.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Put these on." Sango handed him the clothes. He sighed and went into the woods to change. "We'll go upstairs and change and meet you at the well house." The girls walked up to Kagome's room and changed into their new clothes and packed Kagome's bag. Inuyasha snickered when Sango showed him the sweats.  
  
"Miroku's gonna loooove that." Together, the three of them jumped down the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: So Hojo made his appearance. Maybe he'll show up again. Who knows.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Zonza: It would not be pretty.  
  
Soli-chan: I remember that job. It didn't pay well.  
  
Danica: Wow, that's a lot of reviews. Yeah, that's Kouga. Jaken will die. Have no worries. I hate the toad. I cannot let him live. *evil laugh* I'm 15.  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: I'll take all three! *big smile* I feel really special.  
  
Walis: *huggles plushie* Arigato for letting me borrow! Kawaii Shippou- chan! ^_^ I don't know what Sess's past really is, but this fits my story. I made it up.  
  
Ranmagirl7: That amusement park wouldn't live to tell the tale of two demons destroying some of the rides when they got through with it. Sess in modern clothes is very droolworthy.  
  
Suki1: *snatches keys* I got my baby back! Ribs! Chili's baby back ribs. Okay, I'm done now. Random moment of insanity.  
  
Sukuri: I work at Chick-Fil-A. All these reviews are making me super happy! I had 45 in my inbox. How fun is that!  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Badgerwolf  
  
sesshomarulover11  
  
eddie4  
  
miharu210  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Tiatoter  
  
DemonLady1  
  
hopuchan  
  
sesshi lover  
  
shina-schatten  
  
Aamalie 


	29. A Little Group Fun

Tami: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to work all day. School starts Monday. Majorly sucks. *grimace* Oh well. I'm more depressed that my parents won't let me go to the Big Apple Anime Fest. My friend's going and she asked me to come along and the rents said no! The worst part is, I had a dream about going last night. It would've been sooooo much fun though. (/I hope ya'll don't mind if I rant on this for a sec. Hm. An author's comment in the author's note. Lol/) It's just not fair, because they didn't even give me a good, valid reason why I can't go. They just said pretty basically they didn't trust me in New York and that I couldn't miss one friggen day of school. Both reasons are absolete. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. It's the first week of school, so we won't be doing anything anyway! And then my mom says, 'If it was only one day, it would be different.' It's like a day and a half longer than one day! It's bull! Okay, I feel a little better now. Did anyone just listen to that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
The girls got home about an hour later, dragging all their stuff up the steps. An angry hanyou was at the top. "I've been waiting all day. What could possibly have taken you this long?" Kagome smirked rather evilly and looked at Sango. Sango obviously got the picture and started rooting through the bags for the clothes they bought Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll tell you if you do something for us." Kagome said. Inuyasha started getting nervous.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Put these on." Sango handed him the clothes. He sighed and went into the woods to change. "We'll go upstairs and change and meet you at the well house." The girls walked up to Kagome's room and changed into their new clothes and packed Kagome's bag. Inuyasha snickered when Sango showed him the sweats.  
  
"Miroku's gonna loooove that." Together, the three of them jumped down the well.  
  
Now:  
  
Once back in the feudal era, Kagome slid off the light jacket she had put over her new top. Inuyasha's face went red. "What are you wearing?" he asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"A shirt. What else?" she answered.  
  
"That's not a shirt. That's just a skimpy piece fabric."  
  
"I could go skimpier if you'd like." Sango smirked too and Inuyasha sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Change. Now! It's embarrassing."  
  
"You think? I happen to think it makes me look good. Don't you think it makes me look good?"  
  
"W-well, um, it's, um," Kagome and Sango swallowed their laughs, but Inuyasha could see they were laughing. He stuck his nose in the air. "Feh!" They dissolved in giggles.  
  
"By the way, Inuyasha, your clothes look good on you." Sango said. A light blush painted Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
"Did you get something for everyone?"  
  
"Yup." Kagome answered. A bundle of fir launched itself at Kagome. Rin ran up after Shippou, who was now sitting contentedly in Kagome's arms.  
  
"You are back!" Rin said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"We went to my home for awhile." Sesshoumaru and Miroku were sitting in Kaede's hut. "Get their clothes, Sango." Kagome had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sango smirked and leaned over, right in front of Miroku. He reached up to grope her, but stopped when he saw the sweats. He pulled his hand back down.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," he said dryly. You could tell what he really thought of it by the smile on his face. He thought it was rather fitting.  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Sesshoumaru asked, thoroughly surprised.  
  
"Future clothes. We have some for you too." Kagome answered with a shrug. She handed him the clothes she picked out for him. "Go change. I want to see how they look." Sango handed Miroku a bundle and he went outside to change. (/*drooling author follows* Must. See. Abs. And other.stuff./) Sesshoumaru followed him.  
  
"What about me?" Shippou asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. Sango handed him his and Kagome gave Rin hers. Kagome helped Rin with her clothes after chasing Inuyasha outside. A few minutes later, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou walked back in. Sesshoumaru pulled on the ends of the shirt nervously. Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Woah," was all she could manage to say. The others had been in modern clothes before, with the exception of Rin, but they still looked a little uncomfortable. Miroku smiled wryly at his shirt and then at the girls.  
  
"Not bad enough you took a stab at me with Sango's pants, you have to do it with my shirt to." Kagome nodded as she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah, we really do." Sango said with a smile. She thought he looked rather good. Kirara seemed to be studying Inuyasha as she walked into the hut.  
  
^Not bad.^ she said to him. ^Kagome and Sango have good taste.^ (/It's an inborn girl thing. Very few of us have no taste in clothes./) Inuyasha scowled at her, but you could see the laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Can we go now? We've wasted a whole two days." Inuyasha said, breaking the comfortable silence. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow Inuyasha. It's dusk already," she said .Inuyasha sighed and gave in without a fight, surprising everyone including himself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
In the miasma covered castle, our least favorite and totally disgusting couple was having a bit of a lover's spat, so to speak. "You never do anything right! Let me handle it!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"It is not my fault Kagura does not carry out her orders correctly! I am sending one of my puppets this time!" Naraku yelled back.  
  
"I do not care! You will find someway of losing the precious few shards we have gained!"  
  
"I believe I have a solution to the problem," Lady said. (/We'll call her Lady for now. I know what her name is, I just can't say it yet./) Kikyo and Naraku bowed deeply to the door behind which their lady sat.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" they asked together.  
  
"Kikyo, you and a puppet will lead two armies of demons and will attack from two sides. I want them all dead and I want their shards in my hands."  
  
"Yes, my lady," they answered. They turned and left the room. Kikyo walked faster than Naraku and slammed the door shut to her room. Naraku scowled at the closed door and walked through his own open door.  
  
'It will take some time to get an army of any size together. Naraku has lost much of his respect and fear.' Kikyo thought to herself. 'But, I don't dare disobey my lady. She never said I could not go on my own, I suppose.' That made up her mind. She gathered her bow and arrow as her soul stealers flew in loopy patterns around her. 'Annoying creatures. Someday, I will have my soul and I will destroy you.' She left the castle with the simple purpose to kill in her mind.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The group, still in their new clothes, left Kaede's village in the early morning. They had gotten pretty far without any stops by late afternoon. Rin dozed in Shippou's arms on Ah-Uhn's back. Sango and Kagome were telling Miroku about the things of the future that Sango had experienced. "A bus, huh? It growls loudly, but does not attack. So it is all for show?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded affirmation. "A bus is sort of like Inuyasha then." The hanyou pun around.  
  
"What!?" he growled. He jumped at Miroku and knocked him to the ground. Kagome and Sango started laughing. Sesshoumaru shook his head as if to wake up.  
  
"Why are you fighting?" he asked the wrestling pair.  
  
"They do that every once in awhile. Relieves tension." Sango said with a laugh.  
  
"Ow!" Miroku yelped and he rolled away from Inuyasha. He had a small, shallow gash in his arm. Inuyasha blinked at him then looked at his claws. They were a little red.  
  
"Feh! That'll teach ya," he said. Kagome glowered at him in exasperation. Sango dropped to her knees beside Miroku and gently held his arm.  
  
"Ow!" Miroku repeated. "Don't touch it!"  
  
"I'm not touching it, you big baby." Sango answered, smiling at him. Kagome handed her a cloth bandage and stepped away, a smile on her face. Miroku watched Sango's face intently as she bandaged his arm. When she finished, she looked at him. A blush stained her cheeks a soft red color. He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Thank you, Sango." He sat up and studied the bandage. He glared over Sango's shoulder at Inuyasha. "Jerk." Inuyasha looked at him with a questioning look. Miroku shrugged as an answer.  
  
"I swear. Talking is a good thing, guys. We all aren't telepathic." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up at her.  
  
"You and Sango do it," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's because all girls do it. Especially in the presence of stupid boys."  
  
"Hey!" the three guys said indignantly. Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He thought of something while he did.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him, surprised.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The clothes. Thank you." Kagome blushed.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha shook his head and returned to walking. He could tell Kagome was confused.  
  
'Some things are too important to abuse.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: I like that last part. Cute, ne? I'm glad you all liked their clothes. Miroku's has double meaning. ^_^  
  
Review responses:  
  
Aamalie: I could never imagine why. Lol. Happier now? You're at the top. ^_^ I just do 'em as I get 'em. CANDY! *dives after candy*  
  
Zonza: I don't suppose Miroku's reaction was what anyone was expecting was it?  
  
Ranmagirl7: My sister has one, which is where I got the idea. I like the ones that say 'Oh crap! It's snowing!'  
  
Soli-chan: I hope they get better!  
  
Theresa: Um, I'm not really sure how they did, it's just, everyone always had them guess the size and automatically be right.  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: *whips necklaces around their necks* Osuawri! *Inuyasha thumps to the ground* Bishonen! *Sesshoumaru thumps to the ground on top of Inuyasha* Sit, hot guy. *laughs* Best thing I could think of .Arigato! *hugs Shippou*  
  
Suki1: Save the boat! Save the boat! School sucks monkeys. I don't start until Monday!  
  
Walis: Vash! Kawaii! *big smile*  
  
SP777: Always nice to see a new face. Well, whatever. *laughs* There will be romance eventually. And you think you know how it'll end huh? I bet you're wrong. I love plot twists, so be prepared. *evil laugh*  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Anime Fan26  
  
Badgerwolf  
  
INUGIRL  
  
DemonLady1  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire  
  
Sukuri  
  
Sesshi lover  
  
shina-schatten  
  
lalalala 


	30. My Idea Comes Into Play

Tami: OVER 400 REVIEWS!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!! I love you guys so much. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. My schedule keeps getting busier. Well, today, I'm free to write. My idea is going to come into play, and I think a lot of you will be surprised. Whether that's good or bad thing is still up in the air. A plot bunny bit me so there's going to be a lot of stuff today. There's gonna be a little fluff too, based on a dream I had last night (well, except for one part that I'm sure you'd figure out didn't happen, though it would sorta rock if it did). It was a goooooood dream too. *dreamy grin* Me and a guy who will be called Jake for all intents and purposes. I just wish this would really happen, between Jake OR the one I put in his place.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
"I swear. Talking is a good thing, guys. We all aren't telepathic." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up at her.  
  
"You and Sango do it," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's because all girls do it. Especially in the presence of stupid boys."  
  
"Hey!" the three guys said indignantly. Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He thought of something while he did.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him, surprised.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The clothes. Thank you." Kagome blushed.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha shook his head and returned to walking. He could tell Kagome was confused.  
  
'Some things are too important to abuse.'  
  
Now:  
  
That night, Kagome fell asleep thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
~# Dream #~  
  
Kagome was sitting in a school assembly by herself. Then, for some strange reason, the cast of That's So Raven walked in. The spitting teacher walked in too. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying. The cast sat down with her, but instead of Orlando Brown, it was some other guy. They all started talking. Someone shushed them. Sometime later, one of Kagome's friends turned around. "Who do you like, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome stammered. When the assembly was over, Kagome was walking down the hall when Inuyasha, dressed in a school uniform, stopped her.  
  
"I have a question for you Kagome," he said. He looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Okay." Kagome turned to face him.  
  
"Um, how should I ask this?" He put a hand behind his head and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I guess I'll just ask." Kagome blinked.  
  
"Kagome, will you go out with me this Friday night?" Kagome snapped her eyes open. It wasn't Inuyasha anymore. It was Sesshoumaru. A smile spread across Kagome's face.  
  
"I'd love to, Sesshoumaru," she answered.  
  
~# End Dream #~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up. That was weird. The whole dream was, really. She knew she liked Inuyasha. There was no question about that. Everything had gotten so weird lately. Sesshoumaru had definitely become more likeable since he lost his memory, but he was Sesshoumaru still. So why had he replaced Inuyasha? And why hadn't she seemed to care?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
In the morning, Kagome was still thinking about her dream. She hadn't had anymore that she could remember, but this one stood out vividly still. She was walking more towards the back of the group, near Sesshoumaru. He noticed she was distracted. "Kagome?" he asked. She jumped and looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Hm?" she replied.  
  
"Is everything all right?" She blushed and turned around.  
  
"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"You seem a little distracted."  
  
"Oh, um, I didn't sleep well, last night."  
  
"You slept fine when I saw you." It was a good thing she wasn't facing backward anymore. She was blushing furiously. Sesshoumaru was just as glad as she was. A light blush stained his cheeks. 'I cannot believe I just said that.'  
  
"W-well, um, I had a weird dream; I was just thinking about it."  
  
"Oh, all right." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Kagome shook her head, not trusting her voice. Inuyasha had heard the entire conversation and turned around to see. When he looked at Kagome, he snorted with laughter. Sango saw the direction he was looking, and just had to see for herself. She saw Kagome, then she noted the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. She nudged Miroku. He looked and had to turn back around before he started laughing. He and Sango shared laughter-filled looks. Kagome saw them looking and knew what they were thinking. She glared at all of them. Rin ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-san, why is your face all red?" she asked. They could hold back anymore. All three of them burst out laughing.  
  
"No reason, Rin," Kagome answered. She glared at all of them. Inuyasha shut up so he wouldn't get sat. Sesshoumaru looked at them curiously, which only made them laugh harder. Rin shrugged and climbed back up on Ah-Uhn with Shippou.  
  
"Grown ups are funny."  
  
"I know." Shippou answered. "Especially when they argue." Rin gave him a questioning look. "Inuyasha and Kagome get into the best fights, then Kagome sits him. He gets what he deserves."  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled. A sharp twang reached Sesshoumaru's ears. He ran forward and shoved Inuyasha out of the way of Kikyo's arrow. He got shot in the chest instead. The arrow was filled to the breaking point with purifying magic. He screamed in pain as the powerful magic coursed through his veins. Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief and horror. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as Kagome ran to him. Shippou was holding a screaming Rin. Sango and Miroku sprang towards the direction the arrow came from, with a single thought: kill Kikyo. She had caused so much pain to the group already. She deserved to die, and they couldn't wait for Inuyasha to do it. Kirara would have run after them, but she saw the torment in Inuyasha's eyes. He couldn't understand it. Sesshoumaru was dying. 'He saved me?'  
  
"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. Hold on. I'm gonna pull the arrow out." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru shivered at her words, but tried his best to stifle his screams. Kagome grabbed the arrow, and tried to pull it out. She couldn't do it; she was only adding to his pain by pulling on it. Tears were making her vision fuzzy. Inuyasha heard the distant sound of more arrows twanging and an ungodly sized boomerang flying through the air. It was soft, but he could hear Miroku tugging at the prayer beads around his wrist. Inuyasha gently moved Kagome out of the way. Sesshoumaru swatted his hand away as he reached to pull out the arrow.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru gasped out. The arrow would burn any demon that touched it. He didn't want Inuyasha to be hurt. Kagome saw the problem and laid her hands on the arrow. Inuyasha laid his hands over hers. He winced. A little of the magic was getting through anyway. He pulled the arrow out. Sesshoumaru fell backwards, yelping in pain. Rin tried desperately to get out of Shippou's grip. Kagome immediately started rummaging through her bag. Inuyasha tore off his outer shirt and pressed it to the wound to stop the blood from flowing.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little angry. "You should've let me get shot, you idiot. You've been healing like crazy lately and I haven't. Even with your memories gone you should know better." Sesshoumaru smiled weakly.  
  
"Time to start being a good big brother again." Kagome came back over with her first aid kit.  
  
"Very cute and all, but move, Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku shuffled back to the group, a few minor scratches was all that was apparent until Miroku sagged hard against Sango. She held his weight and winced at her own wounds. He grunted in pain. His purple robe was getting an increasingly large red spot on it. "Oh, no. Miroku." Kagome kept looking over at him as she tended to Sesshoumaru. Sango gently helped Miroku lay down. He smiled bravely at her.  
  
~!~! Sango and Miroku's Battle !~!~  
  
When they got to Kikyo, Sango and Miroku attacked her without question. She shot at them, but they dodged as best they could. The arrows nicked them here and there. Sango threw her boomerang straight at Kikyo, and she barely managed to avoid being hit. Miroku ran in and hit her with his staff. She retaliated by taking an arrow in her hand and stabbing him in the side. He yelled in pain and started tugging on his prayer beads. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed. She ran to his side and he stopped pulling at the beads. Sango swung the Hiraikotsu over her head at Kikyo. It hit her in the leg. She yelped and summoned her soul stealers. They swarmed around her and lifted her off the ground. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu again. The soul stealers deflected it. Kikyo got away. Sango fell to her knees beside Miroku. "Are you okay?" Miroku nodded but winced. "Liar. Come on, we got to get you back so we can clean you up." She helped him to his feet. He pressed a hand to his wound and started walking back. Sango grabbed his arm to support him. She guided him back, making sure he had to move as little as possible so he wouldn't make it bleed more. As it was, they were leaving a small trail of droplets of blood. His face was getting paler and paler.  
  
"Sango," he groaned, looking up at her.  
  
"It's okay, Miroku. We're almost back." He stifled a whimper and leaned on her a little more. She barely managed to keep the wince off her face. "You'll be fine, Miroku." 'You have to be fine.' As they got to the clearing, Miroku sagged on her more heavily, his eyelids drooping.  
  
"So.tired."  
  
"Don't go to sleep yet. I'll go get some bandages. Whatever you do, Miroku- chan, do not go to sleep." She hurried as fast as her wounds would let her. Miroku's mind filtered through what Sango said and landed on her little slip.  
  
'Chan?' A smile spread slowly across his face as his eyes started to close. Kirara nipped his fingers to keep him awake. Sango ignored her own wounds until she made sure Miroku was bandaged and comfortable. Kagome had tried to help, but Sango had refused to let her. Kagome gave up and sat with Sesshoumaru. He was sleeping heavily. Inuyasha sat in a tree, Kirara in his lap. As night fell, Shippou and Rin curled up together in Kagome's sleeping bag. Ah-Uhn walked over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Uhn nuzzled Kagome's shoulder.  
  
~Do not worry, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru has recovered from many worse wounds,~ he said. Inuyasha translated for her. Kagome scratched Uhn's nose and smiled. Ah tentatively moved his head closer to her.  
  
"He want's to be scratched too." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome did as requested. Ah let out a breathy sigh. They laid down there and fell asleep. Ah left his head in Kagome's lap. Kagome leaned back against Uhn's neck.  
  
'For such a fearsome looking creature, Ah-Uhn's a big softy,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Sango sat with Miroku, gingerly tending her own wounds.  
  
"You should have taken care of yourself first." Miroku whispered.  
  
"No, I should not have. You were hurt worse than I was. You needed the attention first."  
  
"Your life is much more important than mine." Sango shook her head and frowned.  
  
"No it isn't. You have just as much importance as anyone does. What would we do without you in our group?" Sango was extremely glad it was dark, though she thought if she blushed any harder, she would glow.  
  
"Not be constantly groped for one."  
  
"Well, you could definitely use some work in that department, but it's just one of those quirks that makes you who you are."  
  
"Like how you always hit me after I grope you?" She smiled and nodded. She laid down beside him, just out of arm's reach. "If I promise not to grope, will you come closer?" She nodded after a brief hesitation and scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Miroku looked at the top of her head in astonishment. 'She's.smells good.woah.' Sango fell asleep smiling. For the longest time, Miroku just watched her sleep. Inuyasha watched over the group from his tree, absentmindedly stroking Kirara.  
  
"Everyone has someone," he whispered softly.  
  
^You have me.^ Kirara said. He smiled sadly.  
  
"No offense, but it's not quite the same." Kirara sighed to herself and looked over at Sango and Miroku. She climbed to her feet and jumped to another branch.  
  
^Well, let's make it the same, then.^ Fire surrounded her. Instead of her larger cat form, she changed into a human form. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Kirara stood about Kagome's height with yellow-blonde hair and reddish eyes. Two tails like the one she had in her cat form flicked lazily. Two furry black cat ears perched on her head. She blushed under Inuyasha's scrutiny. She wore a fur outfit much like Kouga's.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I didn't show anyone this form after Midoriko died. I was in this form that day. I thought if I had stayed in my other form, she might have lived, but even when I am in my other forms, people still get hurt. I might as well be comfortable as I fight." She tentatively sat down on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: THAT was my idea. Who likes, who hates? Someone flamed me too. *sniff*Another plot bunny bit me at work and I will shortly be featuring a Rurouni Kenshin fic. For some reason, all my reviews were backwards, so I'll be responding backwards. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Review responses:  
  
jarjayes : Nerve wracking does not even begin to describe it. You aren't writing it! ^_^ I love writing cliffies. Sweetie? Painting? Website? Fun! That would be a weird pairing. Lol. I is loved? *big grin* I haven't seen any of the Inu movies. I wish I could. *sigh* Sess is supposed to be out of character. He'll get back in character before the story ends and no one has guessed who Creepy Evil Lady is. I don't plan on telling for awhile either.  
  
Anonymous: I appreciate you getting my butt moving. I wanted to put the shopping trip in here, because of what will come in later chapters. It was just taking me awhile to get there. I hope if you keep reading you will find the later chapters more to you liking.  
  
Azn-anime: That sucks. No one should ever let you near a vacuum again. *laughs*  
  
Suki1: Boat is back and the car is faster than ever. We are on a roll.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: You reviewed before didn't you? I personally don't have a problem with gay people, although my family does. (Not saying you're gay or anything. Boy, I run my mouth at the worst times.) That comes from reading slash fics. Anyway, Sesshoumaru rocks my socks. ^_^  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Do you have chibis?  
  
Midnight-Chaos-Flame: Well, I thought, why would she like them? They're a constant reminder she's dead after all.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
eddie4  
  
miharu210  
  
Tiffany  
  
Sesshi lover  
  
Zonza  
  
badgerwolf  
  
Natori  
  
SailorKagome  
  
ShayFox77 


	31. UmBlank?

Tami: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a few days. See, school started on Monday, and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things. I would've updated Tuesday afternoon, but LOTR: TTT came out and my dad took off of work so he could rent it and I watched it 1 and a half times. ^_^ Sexy elf hotness was all mine for like, four hours. My friend and I were dying every time Legolas came on screen. I swear I think I have the best reviewers of all the authors in fanfiction.net. You guys are being so supportive of me and patient. *big hugs to all reviewers* I seriously love you guys. (/In a friend way. *laughs*/) And most of you liked what I did with Kirara, so I'm gonna keep it that way. I'm glad you liked it. Just out of curiosity, has anyone ever seen this before?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time:  
  
Now:  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning to find Ah still asleep on her lap and Uhn still supporting her from behind. She was quite comfortable actually. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. She laughed softly to herself at the sight. 'Sango better wake up soon.' She looked up into the tree at Inuyasha. 'Wait a second? WHO'S SHE?!' Kagome tried to move Ah gently off her lap, but he woke up anyway. He looked at her questioningly when he saw how angry she was. She stabbed a finger at the tree. Ah looked and shook his head from side to side in an it-doesn't-matter kind of way. She growled at him and he ducked his head. Uhn woke up and looked around blearily. He yawned.  
  
-Inuyasha in a tree with Kirara. Kagome looks angry.- Uhn observed.  
  
~Well, I don't think she realizes it's Kirara.~ Ah said.  
  
-Oh, yes. I can see why she would be angry.- Kagome looked like she was about to yell, but she looked down at Sesshoumaru, who was still sleeping. She melted. He looked so kawaii when he slept. She shook out of her reverie and marched over to the tree. She sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHO IS SHE!!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru and Rin jolted awake. Miroku and Sango's eyes fluttered open and Sango jumped away from Miroku and hid her face in her hands. Shippou just rolled over, used to their arguing. Inuyasha and Kirara jumped and both fell to the ground at Kagome's feet.  
  
"Owww." Kirara moaned.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK! WHO THE HECK IS SHE!? BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING OFF AFTER KIKYO" Kirara interrupted with a laugh. Kagome glared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, it's just.you're yelling at him for no reason. I'm Kirara." Kagome had opened her mouth to yell again and had a finger pointing at her; she had frozen in that position.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, incredulous. Sesshoumaru sat up, wincing, and took a sniff.  
  
"Smells like Kirara," he said, before yawning and lying back down. (/AN: Can't you just picture chibi Sess yawning and rubbing his eyes cuz he's really tired? I can. So cute!/)  
  
"But Kirara doesn't have a human form." Miroku said. He couldn't sit up, but he was watching from the ground just the same.  
  
"Yes, I do. I've just never used it before while I was with Sango." Kirara said.  
  
"But why not?" Sango asked. Kirara frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
"I was in this form when Midoriko died. I thought if I had been in my other form, she might have lived. I wonder if it's true or not."  
  
"It's not." Inuyasha answered, sitting up. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sorry for yelling and using the word, Inuyasha," she apologized.  
  
"You should be." Kirara smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" Sango and Kagome laughed.  
  
"You've already taught her bad habits concerning men." Miroku said playfully. Kirara smiled proudly. Sango yawned and laid back down, not as close to Miroku as before. Miroku frowned a little, but shrugged it off, happy she was still near him at all. Kirara curled up on the ground, put one of her tails over her body and buried her nose in it. (/AN: My cats do this sometimes./) Inuyasha leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, staying awake to guard the group. Kagome walked back over and laid down beside Sesshoumaru. He flicked his tail over her and she looked up at him, surprised. He looked at her through his eyelashes and gave her a lopsided smile. She smiled back and snuggled into the warm fur.  
  
'I guess I'm still not used to him treating me like a person, not just a human,' she thought. 'It's nice. I hope he doesn't change when he gets his memories back.' She mentally sighed. 'I suppose I'll have to help him get his memories back any way I can. Maybe remembering this will help change his ideas of humans.' She laughed a little under her breath when she heard him snore a little. 'This has certainly changed my mind about him. He isn't so bad to be around when he isn't trying to kill you or someone you love.' She looked over at Inuyasha. He was looking around the clearing, but his gaze always lingered on Kirara. He felt Kagome watching him and looked over. He frowned, then smirked when he saw her wrapped in his brother's tail. She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Do I love Inuyasha still? I think I do.' She yawned. 'I need more sleep. I won't think about it today, I'll think about it tomorrow.' (/AN: I'm pretty sure that's what Scarlett says in Gone with the Wind. I love that movie. Anyone who hasn't seen it, should./) She took a deep breath. 'Kami, he smells good.' She smiled and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The group woke up a few hours later. Shippou and Rin were running around playing tag. Ah-Uhn had taken over guard duty and were watching the two of them. Sango sat up and looked at Miroku. He was still asleep. The little worry lines around his eyes always went away when he slept. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. She would never pity him, because he wouldn't appreciate pity. He'd been through so much and still was going through so much. She looked at his hand. There was a little indentation in the fabric where the hole was. She saw when he played with it. It was an almost unconscious thing, she guessed. Whenever he was apprehensive about something or was deep in thought, he would trace the indent. He shifted a little, and winced, signifying he was awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning, Sango," he said.  
  
"More like good afternoon," she answered. He laughed a little and tried to sit up. She put a hand on his chest. "Don't. You need to rest." He sighed and laid back down. Inuyasha woke up to find Kirara snuggling against his chest again. He blushed. She was purring quietly. Her tails twitched every once in a while. He looked over at Kagome. She was wrapped in his brother's tail. He only felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
'That's weird. Whenever Kouga touches her, I get really jealous. Why is it different?' he thought. He couldn't come up with an answer. He looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru had a small smile on his face. It reminded Inuyasha of when they were younger. He was happy then. 'What changed there? Dad died and then Mom was attacked. Why didn't he save her?' Inuyasha felt the usual rush of anger when he thought about this, but he shoved it down. He needed to think about this. 'Now that I think about it, Sesshoumaru never acted very nice to Mother. He even seemed to hate her at times. Maybe it had something to do with his mother?' He mentally sighed. 'This is getting me nowhere.'  
  
'Talking to him would get you somewhere,' a voice in his head said.  
  
'Great time to have a conscience. Anyway, he can't remember anything. It make no difference even if I did want to talk to him.' He shook his head and stood up, dumping Kirara off of him. She sat up and looked around blearily.  
  
"Light. Bright. Too much," she mumbled. She laid back down and curled up, putting a tail over her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: The first AN was written over the course of the week, so, yeah. ^_^ You all were so supportive of me. Thanks again.  
  
Review responses:  
  
goddess of the FLAME: I'm sorry you didn't like it. I thought I was keeping everyone in character. I just wanted to give them a little more depth for my story. Who knows, maybe one day I will turn this into an original fic.  
  
Sesshi lover: I saw a pic with Inuyasha lying on Kirara, asleep, when she was in her big form, and that triggered the pairing idea. It then evolved into the human form idea. I have weird thought processes.  
  
Suki1: Cool boat! I want a boat like the Black Pearl! I want a hat too. *sigh* THE CAR AND THE BOAT ARE IMMORTAL!  
  
Ranmagirl7: Yes, it was the Anonymous person. *sigh* If I ever have something bad to say about a fic, I leave my name. It seems cowardly not too. And don't worry, Kikyo will suffer drastically for hurting my Sesshou like that. *draws sword* Drastically. 8 ½ months is just an evil amount of time.  
  
Hyo: Sadly, Jaken's torture is more towards the end of the fic.  
  
fluffy fan: Oooo plushie. *grabs plushie*  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Chibi Kouga, pretty please! Chibi's are soooo kawaii!  
  
Aamalie: K names work for the guy. ^_^  
  
Saria4: It's Kirara in Japanese. It's pronounced different in English.  
  
Striking Falcon: Oh, don't worry, they will die. I forgive you. I've slacked off on your reading yours too. Don't worry, I'll come review and beg forgiveness soon.  
  
Shadowy Tenshi-chan: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUM YUM YUM!!!!!  
  
Jarjayes: Do you have a clue what that name is?  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Zonza  
  
eddie4  
  
sesshomarulover11  
  
DemonLady1  
  
black canary  
  
Sukuri  
  
Classified  
  
maniac1  
  
Soli-chan  
  
FluffyLuver4Eva  
  
ShayFox77  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Dragon Rae  
  
Dark Topaz  
  
Cleoclaudia  
  
punk-dragon  
  
SailorKagome  
  
Bakura's Girl  
  
Azn-anime  
  
Lunatic Pandora1  
  
Rasberries  
  
Kamea  
  
Erickson  
  
Bookworm12  
  
Hermione  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire  
  
sessy's girl  
  
Tiffany 


	32. The Difference Between Life and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up a few hours later. She sat up and gently moved Sesshoumaru's tail. He pulled it back over to him in his sleep. She smiled and looked around the clearing. Everyone but Inuyasha was still asleep. Inuyasha, actually, was no where to be seen. Kagome frowned slightly and climbed to her feet. She figured he'd come back when he wanted, but she walked aimlessly into the forest anyway. She had made sure to grab her bow. She could take care of herself, and it's not like Inuyasha wouldn't hear her scream anyway. She walked under the cool shade, almost surprised to find it was close to nightfall. Much to her surprise, she came upon a cliff. Inuyasha was sitting with his feet over the edge, looking down at the shadowy forest. He turned around slowly and flashed her a small smile. She walked over and sat down beside him. "What are you doing all the way out here? You should be back at camp." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I wanted to go for a walk and I noticed you were missing." Kagome answered. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm really confused right now. I need my mom." (/When all else fails, go to the mom for advice. My mom always has some interesting comment on my situation. Even if she doesn't give me an answer to the problem, I figure it out by explaining what the problem is to her. *grin* I'm weird like that./) Kagome laughed a little. She shivered a little as the sun started to set. Inuyasha took off his outer coat and put it around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Stupid girl." She gave him a light smack and snuggled into the warm red haori. (/It is a haori right? I've heard it called that before, but I don't want to use it wrong./)  
  
"Things sure have gotten hectic lately."  
  
"You're the one who wanted him to come along."  
  
"Well, I couldn't just leave him there. Besides, he saved your life. He saved all of ours." Inuyasha was quiet. Kagome turned away from him and looked down into the forest. "What's that?" She pointed to a shimmer of white-ish blue that was flicking through the trees. Inuyasha leapt to his feet.  
  
"It's Kikyo's soul collectors!" He went to jump off the cliff, and Kagome grabbed his arm. He drug her down with him. He pulled her into his arms so she wouldn't be hurt. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going with you. You can't stop me. I'll say it." Inuyasha could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't lying. She was done being put in second place because of this dead, clay imitation of Kikyo. Inuyasha paused for a second so she could climb onto his back. He could smell how angry she was. He ran into the forest, following the traces of scent left by the shini- dama-chuu. (/I'm pretty sure they're called that. It's something like that anyway./) It was good Inuyasha couldn't see the look in Kagome's eyes. There's no doubt, when a woman gets angry, she can kill. Kagome was ready to kill Kikyo. She was tired of taking pity on the pile of dirt just for Inuyasha. Kikyo had hurt Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku. She would have killed Inuyasha with that arrow. There was no excuses anymore. When they finally reached Kikyo, Inuyasha just about dropped Kagome and ran to Kikyo. Kagome's words stopped him.  
  
"You've crossed the line this time, Kikyo." He let Kagome drop to the ground. She drew her bow and strung an arrow. It started charging up with pure energy before it even left her bow. "Any last words?" Inuyasha was about to stop her, yell at her, or something, but he couldn't move. The necklace was glowing around his neck, holding him in place. Inwardly, Kagome was thinking, 'Don't take a step Inuyasha. Stay. Stay.' The necklace was responding to her silent plea.  
  
"Why do you not defend me against my reincarnation, Inuyasha? Do you not love me anymore?" Kikyo asked, ignoring Kagome's threat. Kagome growled angrily and pulled the bowstring taut. She let the arrow fly. Time seemed to slow as the arrow practically exploded with energy. The shini-dama-chuu moved in front of their mistress, trying to protect her from the blast. They did little to stop it. It exploded when it hit them and they fell to the ground in pieces. Traces of the energy tore into Kikyo's skin. She didn't bleed red blood. She bled glowing blue-white blood.  
  
'Souls.' Kagome realized. 'She's bleeding souls.' This only fueled Kagome's hatred. Kikyo lived off the souls of other women, not letting them rest in their death. She was a thousand times worse than the soul piper, who played with dead children before dragging their souls to hell. Kikyo drew her bow and strung an arrow. Kagome mirrored her move. Her arrow started to charge while on the bow again. Kikyo's stayed like a normal arrow. "I may be your reincarnation, Kikyo, but I have a few things you'll never have. I have pride in protecting the jewel, more power than you ever dreamed, and friends who I like just fine the way they are. No matter what, you will never be able to kill me and take the rest of MY soul back. It's mine now. It doesn't remember you. I know you still have part of it, but it is fighting to get back to me. I can feel the tug on my heart whenever you are near. My soul tries to get me to free it. The other souls you have stolen cry out for rest. I will give them rest. I will give you rest. You WILL go back to the earth where you came from!" Kagome released her arrow the same time Kikyo released hers. The arrows hit each other dead on and the energies collided with terrible force. Inuyasha was thrown backwards. He yelled in pain as the traces of purifying magic touched on his demon half. Kagome's eyes flicked toward him and she erected a barrier around him. To do this, she had to sap some of her energy from the arrow. The energies were about even and it was up to the will power of the girls to determine who would win. Kagome staggered a little under the pressure. She wasn't used to fighting like this. She couldn't even see her opponent! Yellow lighting crashed through the energy and hit Kagome. She screamed in pain and nearly fell. She felt an evil aura manifest itself. What she couldn't see, was scaring her. The yellow lightning flashed through again. Kikyo's voice rang out over the noise.  
  
"You will never beat me! No matter what you have, what I don't have, I WILL GET MY SOUL BACK! I WILL TAKE INUYASHA TO HELL WITH ME AND I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!" Kikyo held the Tokijin in her hand. She had turned the evil aura to destroying Kagome, using it's malice to her aid. She had taken the sword from Naraku and had intended on using it to kill Inuyasha, but this was much more tantalizing. She could kill the girl. The look on Inuyasha's face would be worth it. The pathetic halfling would be so heartbroken. He deserved it. For the mere existence of his life he deserved it! Kagome winced as the lightning shocked her again and again. Kikyo's arrow was slowly over coming her own. She grit her teeth and screamed her frustration to the sky. She felt a coolness come to her body. Hands held her own. She stopped screaming and looked over her shoulder. Behind her was the shadowy form of an older woman. She was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. She seemed to add her power to Kagome's. Kagome had no time to think about what was happening. Her body seemed to move of its own accord. She went with the motions of her body and the ones of the spectral form behind her. It somehow seemed right. The yellow lighting was still coursing over her body, but it no longer hurt. Soon, it was pushed away all together. Kagome straightened and took a step forward. Her arrow pushed forward as well, glowing brighter with every inch it moved. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear. She poured more of her energy into her attack. It wasn't of any use. Kagome's arrow only got closer. Soon, Kagome was walking forward without hesitation. Kagome's arrow split Kikyo's in two. It flew at Kikyo and hurled her back, pinning her to a tree much like she did to Inuyasha all those years ago.  
  
"How does it feel, Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She spoke barely above a whisper, but Kikyo could hear her clearly. "How does it feel to be trapped by your destiny? To have fear and anguish course through your body. To feel helpless." Kikyo shivered and cried out in pain. The arrow was still driving forward as Kagome kept walking forward.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out. "Kagome, what are you doing! Stupid girl!" Kagome ignored him completely.  
  
"I will destroy you, Kikyo, and set your mind at rest. No longer shall you live this shadow of a life." Kagome's arrow was embedded almost all the way into Kikyo's chest and the tree. Kikyo stared disbelieving as the souls rushed from her failing body. In a burst of brilliant white light, the piece of Kagome's soul rushed back into her body. Kikyo's eyes closed as her body crumbled back into the dust that it came from. Kagome turned to look at the shadowy apparition behind her. "Who are you?" The woman smiled.  
  
"I am Midoriko. Well done, young Kagome. Well done." Midoriko started to fade away. "Tell Kirara it was not her fault. She should move on. Protect the new bearer of the Jewel." Kagome smiled gratefully as Midoriko fully faded. A light breeze blew through the trees. Inuyasha stared at the arrow still imbedded in the tree in disbelief. Kagome released the barrier around him and the necklace stopped glowing. Words failed Inuyasha.  
  
"H-how.?" Inuyasha started. Kagome walked over to him and knelt beside him. Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at her bow.  
  
"I killed her, Inuyasha. I had to. I had to put her to rest. I just never thought I was going to be the one to do it. But if I didn't, who would?" Tears started streaking down Kagome's face. "I killed someone with my own two hands. Someone who looked exactly like me. Who was me. Oh, god." Inuyasha couldn't help her with her grief right then. He just stared at her. She killed Kikyo. He should be angry. So why wasn't he? "I can't ask you to forgive me, Inuyasha, but I can ask you to leave me alone. I did it for my own reasons." She stood up and started walking back through the forest. Inuyasha waited a few seconds and followed her. She didn't say a word to him and kept walking. It took them awhile to get back to the cliff face. Kagome looked up and back at Inuyasha. He jumped up leaving her there. She stared up after him and sighed. She couldn't blame him really. She just hoped he would come back for her soon. It was getting colder out. She sat down and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and cried again. The look on Kikyo's face as the arrow pierced her was a look that would be forever etched into Kagome's heart. She had killed someone with her own two hands. Sure, she had killed demons before but never had she dreamed she would kill another human. Never. She felt ashamed of herself. She had reveled in the power she had felt and was relieved when Kikyo died. She buried her face in her hands and cried from the depths of her soul.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ (/I thought about ending it there, but I decided to be nice and add a little more./)  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up to discover Kagome gone and Inuyasha sulking in a tree. "Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Sesshoumaru sighed and sniffed at the air to catch Kagome's scent. He followed it into the forest and to the cliff. He got a little frightened there, especially when he smelled her anguish and tears. He jumped down and ran over to her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He reached out and touched her on the shoulder. She jerked away.  
  
"Don't touch me! Please, take me home. I can't be here right now," she said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Oh, kami, how I wish it were nothing." Sesshoumaru tried to touch her again, but she flung her arm out to stop him and slapped him across the face in the process.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sesshoumaru sat there for a second, looking hurt. "I'm filthy. Don't touch me. Go away."  
  
"Kagome." His voice changed to a tone that demanded an answer, while still offering compassion. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I killed her, Sesshoumaru. I killed Kikyo. I was glad I did it too. Glad she was out of our lives forever." Kagome looked at her hands, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "I killed her with my own two hands. Oh, kami, how could I?! How could I kill her!? What if I could have saved her? Inuyasha will never forgive me! I'll never forgive myself!" Kagome dissolved into sobs. Sesshoumaru, ignoring her earlier protests, took Kagome in his arms.  
  
"You did what you had to do. She had to die, Kagome. She was only living the shadow of a life. Her time ended long ago. It was not your fault. You freed the souls trapped inside her and freed the people of the future from being at unrest."  
  
"If I had died, she would be alive again."  
  
"Never talk like that, Kagome. Too many people care about you to let you die." Kagome wrapped her hands into his haori and cried. He held her until she fell asleep, then stared down at her sleeping form until the sun rose and he took her back to camp.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked as he saw Sesshoumaru walk into the clearing. "What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing, kit. She'll be fine," he answered. 'At least, I think she will.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: That really is the end. Almost twice as long as normal. I hope you enjoyed the little fluffyness there, and, for those of you who wanted Kikyo torture, sorry. This was better, I think. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I didn't forget about the Tokijin. I still have plans for the sword, so be patient. I'm not going to do an author's note at the top of the chapter, I'm just going to do the disclaimer and get right into it.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: If I can manage to write one, yes. *smile*  
  
Striking Falcon: What did Inu-kun do this time? *laughs*  
  
PasoLover: *takes presents and does happy dance* Arigato! All is forgiven and forgotten. That's the exact pic that inspired her human form! You read my mind. Scary thought.  
  
ShayFox77: This action enough for you?  
  
Azn-anime: More presents! Boy, I'm just feeling all sorts of loved today!  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Awww, so kawaii! *gently takes chibi Kouga* Arigato. Secret is safe with me!  
  
Sesshi lover: *collapses on ground laughing* I can so see Sess-chan in disco clothes!  
  
fluffy fan: Sess in a box. Cool! Pop goes the Sesshou.  
  
Anegel Trinton: I you do, I wanna see! ^_^  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Aamalie  
  
DemonLady1  
  
Jarjayes  
  
INUGIRL  
  
Sukuri  
  
sesshomarulover11  
  
Kagome 23  
  
Empress Satori  
  
Familia-Ficz: Kikyo is dead, though it was not as torturous as I would have personally liked. *sigh* But torturing her would have been hard. I have a Sess clone too. He's a little mad at me right now, cuz I glomped Knives yesterday when I was watching Trigun. He's a very possessive lil snit. *giggle* Death trees are cool. My Frying Pan of Doom is cool too. (Add of Doom to anything and it automatically rocks. Like Spoon of Doom.) NOT THE MIDGETS! Your review is possibly the longest one I have ever gotten. I feel special. *big grin* 


	33. ShellShocked

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up a little while later. She stayed quiet and kept her face buried in Sesshoumaru's chest. She remembered she left the Tokijin lying on the forest floor. They couldn't leave such a powerful sword lying around. But why did Kikyo have it? Reluctantly, Kagome pushed against Sesshoumaru's chest to get him to let her go. He loosened his hold and she looked up into his face. She was surprised to see concern etched into his face. It was the first real emotion he'd shown besides confusion. She smiled at him tentatively and he smiled back at her. Shippou crawled up into her lap between the two of them. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Shippou. Where's Rin?" Kagome answered. Shippou pointed. Rin was busily feeding Ah-Uhn grass.  
  
~Silly little girl.~ Uhn said.  
  
-Yes. She is.- Ah answered. Sesshoumaru could hear the smiles in their voices. Ah gently took the grass out of Rin's hand, careful not to get her fingers in the process. They were generally meat eaters, but grass wouldn't hurt them. Besides, it kept Rin happy and busy. Two things which made the day much, much easier.  
  
"I have to go back." Kagome whispered, just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder, next to her ear.  
  
"Home? I will take you there in a little while." he answered. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Back to where I was fighting Kikyo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She had something that was yours once and it's too dangerous to leave out in the open like that."  
  
"Was it that one sword? The Tokijin?"  
  
"Yes. But when we get it, you have to promise me never to use it until you get your memories back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we've seen what havoc that sword can wreak on an unprepared mind. You were able to control it when you had all your memories, but I don't know if not having them will affect you at all."  
  
"Well, all right, I guess." He stood up with her in his arms and started running into the forest. Inuyasha stepped in front of him, nearly making Sesshoumaru plow into him. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Can I talk to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru put her down. He turned and walked into the forest. She followed him, keeping her head down, just watching his feet so she'd know where to step. They reached the cliff again. Inuyasha turned to face her. She could see the emotions warring in his eyes. "I-I don't quite know where to start, but we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, we do. Inuyasha, I don't expect you to understand why I had to do that. Not yet anyway. I had to do it."  
  
"On one hand, I'm.relieved. you did it." She gave him a startled look. "I am. Kikyo deserved better than to be tricked by Naraku, brought back by that demon witch, and living a shadow of her former life. But, Kagome, she wanted me to follow after her. I have to honor her last wish. I have to go to hell with her. She deserves that at least." Kagome reached out and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Don't even think like that, you hear me? Kikyo died 50 years ago, not yesterday. That thing that was walking around was not her. Not at all. I don't care how much physical evidence there was that it was her, it wasn't. A person is not defined by their body. They are defined by the actions they do and the way they live their life. Her true life ended with Naraku's trickery."  
  
"That's why I'm going to destroy Naraku." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I killed Kikyo for a many reasons. One was for her: so that she could finally rest in piece. One was for me: so I wouldn't have to live in someone's shadow. One was for everyone: so that they wouldn't have to live with her threat on their minds. The last was for you: so that you could forget about her and live your life. Inuyasha, you deserve to have a happy life, and I don't think the real Kikyo would begrudge you that. I am her reincarnation, but I am different. I'm Kagome. She's Kikyo. That's just the facts. One thing we have in common is you. I want you to live happy. I want you to laugh and enjoy the time we all spend together. I can almost guarantee you she felt the same way. Stop living in the past." Kagome turned and walked back into the forest, leaving a shell-shocked Inuyasha behind. She walked back to the clearing. "Ready to go, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. He had been kneeling beside Rin and Shippou, who were proudly showing him their grass castle, which had been put together with the help of Shippou's illusory magic. Sango looked up at her, hearing the strain in her voice. (/Seriously, best friends rock./)  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Sango gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look, but turned back to Miroku, who she was currently helping change bandages. "HENTAI!" She raised her hand, as if to slap him, but stopped herself short. "You're so lucky you're hurt right now. Honestly, I can't turn my back on you for a second." Miroku looked up at her and smiled innocently.  
  
"What can I say? Beautiful women like you capture my attention." he replied. She sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling anyway. Kagome turned and walked into the forest. Sesshoumaru followed her without a word. He picked her up when they got to the cliff. Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome resisted burying her head in Sesshoumaru's chest and crying. She had to get past it, past killing Kikyo. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. He let her down softly when they got to the bottom. She smiled at him gratefully and started walking again. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kagome, please, don't smile like that. I may not remember all the experiences I've had in my life, but I know that it's hard for you. I know I've killed before, because killing the demons since I've lost my memory hasn't bothered me. Not as much as it probably should. But, Kagome, you can't let your decision bother you that way. It was a decision that had to be made. Now, be strong enough to get past it." Now it was Kagome's turn to stand shell-shocked as Sesshoumaru walked off into the forest. She shook her head and followed after him. She found him back at the clearing, holding a hand to his chest. He winced a little. A spot of blood appeared on his kimono. Kagome gave a sympathetic noise and pulled his hand away. She pulled his kimono back to get a closer look. The bandage was almost soaked in blood, though most was dried.  
  
"You idiot. You should've told me it wasn't healed enough to move yet." He gave her a defiant look.  
  
"I can move. I have things to do." Kagome looked over to the tree, but didn't see the Tokijin. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She walked all around the tree, but didn't find it.  
  
"This isn't good. Not good at all. Where did it go?" Kagome started to panic. Sesshoumaru leaned over and sniffed at the ground.  
  
"I smell Kagura. Maybe she has it?" Kagome growled angrily, surprising Sesshoumaru. She surprised him even further by cussing. The shock showed on his face.  
  
"Sorry, but Kagura really ticks me off. I mean, seriously! Everytime something goes wrong, she's there!" Kagome stomped back towards the cliff, mumbling under her breath. Sesshoumaru could hear her clearly. "Stupid Kagura. Stupid Naraku. Stupid Kikyo. Stupid, stupid, stupid me."  
  
"You aren't stupid." She looked over her shoulder and blinked in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not think you are stupid." He walked past her, throwing her a little smirk. When he turned around, she smiled a little smile and followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: So so so so monstrously sorry for taking so long. You guys probably hate me by now. *get on knees* Please don't hate me. Life's been really hectic lately and there's been good books coming out left and right and.you know how it goes. I had a minor bout of writer's block for a little bit, but now I'm back on track and all is well. I'm not going to promise a chapter at any set time. I promise I will finish this story and that's the best promise I can really give. *sigh* Please don't hate me. And I think my reviews are a little messed, so I'm sorry if I missed someone. Boy, I'm striking out all over the place, huh?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sesshie lover: *rolls on ground laughing* Ho.ly.crap! That's hilarious! Total afro dude!  
  
Frogs: Woah, okay, just woah. *giggle* That's one friggen long sentence. ^_^ Yah Kouga has someone. Ayame. They will play parts in further chapters. The entire wolf pack will be in here. *nods* Yup yup.  
  
Amreld: He is scary! First time I saw him, I though he was a girl. And he was with Lisa Marie. O.o Freaked me out man. Dude, and a purple squiddle/ squirrel would so rock.  
  
Eddie 4: Inuyasha is confused. I mean, think about it. The poor guy has so much weighing on his mind.  
  
Sukuri: I sympathize with you, hon. Life's been hectic to say the least. I think Inu-kun's rubbing off more than Kouga-kun. I've been acting like Sess lately. Which I have yet to determine if it's a good or bad thing.  
  
Paso Lover: I'm glad you liked how I did Kagome. That's how I though she'd think if she actually did it. I agree with you on the soul piper thing. I end up liking the weirdest characters, and I think the weirdest ways about things. That is the perfect pic for this pairing though.  
  
Jarjayes: A wet noodle? O.o  
  
Suki1: @.@ Woah. Glad you liked. *sniff* But I wanted to kick Kikyo's butt.  
  
Striking Falcon: You zapped him yet? *laugh* And Sess, as much as I like you, hun, your sword is monster stupid.  
  
Familia-Ficz: I want the shirt! Not the midgets!!! *runs away* There definitely will be more tail cuddling, since I dream of cuddling in his tail. I really do. So Kagome is my physical evidence of my dream. Much like that one dream she had a few chapters ago. I really had that dream, but not with the same guys. I wish I was Kagome though. Dude, if I had more time and space, I could rant on this for awhile. *sigh* Alas, I do not. Inuyasha and Kirara are going to have a very interesting relationship. *evil grin* Ah-Uhn will provide insight to many things. I developed an obsession for him/them the first time I ever saw them. Jaken has an important part yet to play. Then is when the bashing will ensue. *evil laugh* Bad Sess! No kill Legato! *grabs Legato and bandages him up. How? Authoress powers of course* You can't scare me, dude!  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Hebi Youkai  
  
Dragon Rae  
  
Bad Boy Addict  
  
Madam Arrow Foxfire  
  
Midnight Chaos Flame  
  
INUGIRL 


	34. I Can't Think of Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, the group was well on it's way. Sango still rode on Kirara's back, but when they stopped for the day, Kirara would change into her human form. Miroku rode on Ah-Uhn. Every once in awhile, Rin would climb up with him. Now was one of those times. He was telling her stories of people and demons he had encountered on his travels. Sango was watching him from the corner of her eye. "And then, the brave monk stepped around the side of the building when BAM!" Miroku yelled the last word. Rin, who had been paying rapt attention, screamed. Sango smiled.  
  
'He'd make a good father,' she thought. 'Whoa, where'd that come from?' She blushed a little.  
  
"Are you all right, Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sango's blush deepened when she realized he had seen her blush.  
  
"Um, I'm fine. Really. Heh heh." Kagome snorted and giggled.  
  
"You lie like a dog." Kagome quipped.  
  
"Hey!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said, sounding insulted. Inuyasha had stopped being so angry after a day or so, after Kagome and him talked a little more, though it still hurt him to lose Kikyo. All but Shippou and Rin laughed.  
  
"Grown ups are weird." Shippou said. Rin slid off Ah-Uhn to walk beside Shippou.  
  
"Yup," she agreed, nodding. The group fell silent again as each was left to their own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After nightfall, the group settled down near a forest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~!Sess Flashback!~  
  
*Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and found himself in the healing room in his castle. He saw Tomoyo. "This will be a painful process, my lord," she said as she turned to face him. He looked at her for a second, confused.  
  
"How long will it take?" he heard himself say. He spun around and saw himself. The self in his memory stood there with his upper kimono and armor off. Most surprising was his right arm. It was only a stub. Tomoyo walked over, through Sesshoumaru, and painted some characters on the stub.  
  
"I do not know, my lord. You may wish to lie down. Do not touch the characters no matter what." He simply looked down at her. She sighed softly and started chanting. The characters started glowing and seared into his skin. Tomoyo grabbed his hand when he started to reach up. "No, my lord!" She led him over to a futon and helped him lay down. Blood dripped on the sheets as five things grew from the stub. Slowly but surely, the clawed fingers grew out. The memory-Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight against the pain. Tomoyo sat on his chest and held him still. The real Sesshoumaru pulled up the sleeve of his kimono. There was a thin pink scar line just above his elbow. He snapped back to the scene when he heard himself yelp. Tomoyo had taken a knife and cut away a larger circle of skin for the hand to come out freely. He heard her murmur softly to him, trying to take his mind off the pain. The real Sesshoumaru felt a stabbing pain in his arm.  
  
~! End Flashback !~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up with a soft yell. He clutched at his arm. It was there. When had he lost it? How? He leaned back against the tree and tried to slow down his breath. A softer throb was all that remained from the arrow wound. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"When did I lose my arm?" Sesshoumaru asked. He looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at him, his face unreadable.  
  
"About a year ago."  
  
"How?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't ever think he'd be discussing ithis/i with his brother. He put his nose in the air.  
  
"How should I know?" He jumped off into in another tree. Sesshoumaru stared back down at the ground and rubbed his arm. Inuyasha sat in his tree, thinking.  
  
~! Flashback !~  
  
"Just shut up and let me protect you!" he yelled at Kagome. In that instant, the rusted sword in his hand transformed into a gleaming white fang. He ran at his brother's huge dog for and sliced his arm clean off. Sesshoumaru roared with anger and pain. He licked at the wound, trying to at least stop the blood flow.  
  
~! End Flashback !~  
  
'I didn't regret it at the time. I don't regret it now either. It was something that had to be done.' He looked down at Kagome. 'She did what had to be done. I was too weak to do it myself. I promised to protect Kagome before I promised to protect Kikyo. Would I have stopped Kagome if I could've been able to move? Why couldn't I move?' He fingered the beads around his neck. 'The necklace was glowing, but it didn't pull me down. Kagome didn't say sit either.' He shivered. 'Their purifying energy didn't hurt me either. Which one of them would've thought to protect me?' He rolled his eyes. 'Kagome. Duh.' He inwardly sighed. 'Kikyo only wanted to kill me. Still, I owed her my life. I've got to defeat Naraku so I can avenge her death.' He sat staring at the ground until he fell asleep.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
At the wolf pack den, Kouga sat at the mouth of the cave, looking at the stars, and thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Ayame asked as she sat down beside him. "Please don't tell me that human girl." Kouga looked over at her.  
  
"What I'm thinking does involve Kagome, but it's none of your business anyway," he said. Ayame stood quickly.  
  
"Fine." She started to walk away. "I just wanted to tell you that she's in the western lands again, not an hour's run from here." She walked back into the cave. 'If I can't make him happy, maybe she can at least.' Instead of hearing Kouga run off, she heard him follow her. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Would you like to come with me? To see Kagome, I mean."  
  
"Why?" He shrugged. She nodded reluctantly and walked back towards the cave entrance with him. She noticed he wasn't letting go of her hand. She smiled to herself and wrapped her fingers more tightly around his. (/I know. I know. Kagome and Inuyasha did this in reverse order, but hey, I wanted a fluffy moment and this is adorable fluffy./) He looked over his shoulder and smiled. They started running into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: It's a little bit shorter than usual. Sorry. I wanted to update soon and this is what came out.  
  
* = This is how I remember stuff. I see outside myself in my memory. I rarely see things through my eyes when I look back on stuff. *shrugs* I'm weird, I know.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Soli-chan: Is this sooner enough? *giggle* I'm starting to get back in the swing of things, so hopefully I can start updating more.  
  
Amreld: I wouldn't want to cuddle my own tail, but there's a few guys whose tail I wouldn't mind cuddling if they had one. *smirk* Oh, and it will be very interesting when he gets them back. Fics and three weeks worth of taped Inuyasha episodes have cured me for now.  
  
Sukuri: Aw, dude, e-mail me whenever you want. I don't mind at all. Inuyasha actually said one of my phrases in an episode once. "Damn it to hell." *giggle* Whenever I'm pissed at something, that's what I say. I'm not supposed to swear either. I'm glad you don't hate me. I'm glad no one does actually. It would suck monkeys if someone did.  
  
Suki1: Trust me, hon, I could never give up this story. And guess what! I have a real car! My parents got me one for m 16th birthday. Now I can really drive around for inspiration. (Well, when I get my license anyway.)  
  
Miharu210: Pocky! I've heard it's yummy! Whee!  
  
Azn-anime: That's a really long time! I dunno if I could write that long. O.o  
  
Familia-Ficz: Oooo, fun mental image. *drool* Ah-Uhn is fun! I love them.him.whatever. Jaken will die if I have my say. And it's my story! So ha! I was a goth fairy for Halloween! *giggle* Great minds think alike. Sess: So what does that have to do with you two? Tami: *growls and pulls out Frying Pan of Doom* Don't make me use this on you. Sess: Tch. Tami: If he was real.there's way too many ways to finish that sentence. *dreamy grin*  
  
Lunatic Pandora1:Yes, it's Sess/Kag. I'll try to make them interact more.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Tiger Tiger2  
  
Deadly Tears  
  
Saria4  
  
Jarjayes  
  
Midnight-Chaos-Flame  
  
Crystalstar  
  
trihn 


	35. A Twist Yet to be Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo is dead, father." Kagura said. Naraku narrowed his eyes. That girl killed her. She destroyed her with one of her purifying arrows. Kikyo tried to fight back, but didn't have the strength to combat her. The girl is very powerful."  
  
"No, Kikyo was weak." Naraku replied.  
  
"Bring the girl to me," the lady commanded. "Send Suichiro."  
  
"But, my lady-" A blue flash tore into Naraku. A blue-haired half fire cat, half kitsune wiped the blood on his claws on Naraku's robes as Naraku clutched the gash in his arm. Suichiro's silver eyes were that of a dead man, though his heart was still beating. He wore a sapphire blue kimono, trimmed with silver. A black, smooth, round jewel glittered from the center of his forehead. A sword was strapped to his side.  
  
"Do not question me, Naraku. Go, Suichiro, and bring me the girl, unharmed. I care not what you do with the others. Kill them if you so desire. It would remove them from my plans anyway." Suichiro bowed to the lady and left the room. "Clean yourself up, you fool, and get out of my sight." Naraku bowed and followed Suichiro.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting into." Naraku said to Suichiro. Suichiro looked at him coldly but otherwise ignored him. He ignored Kagura's attempts to give him directions and left the castle.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The group had stopped in a clearing near a stream for lunch. Shippou and Rin were playing tag. Ah-Uhn was watching them, making sure they stayed out of trouble and out of Kagome's hair while she cooked. Sango was changing Miroku's bandages. "Thank you, Sango-chan." Miroku said quietly. Sango started.  
  
"Chan?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes. You called me chan. Why shouldn't I call you the same?" Sango blushed and finished her task quickly. When she finished, she went to sit by Kagome, totally ignoring the hurt look on Miroku's face. Inuyasha snorted as he sat down by Miroku. "What?"  
  
"You two are pathetic." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Like you are any better with Kagome?"  
  
"At least I don't go after every pretty girl and ask them, 'Will you bear my child?'."  
  
"No, you only chase a-" Miroku stopped short. Inuyasha glared at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kirara asked as she walked over.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha snapped. Kirara sighed and went to play with Shippou and Rin. Kagome got up.  
  
"Kirara, wait!" she called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kirara nodded and followed Kagome down to the river.  
  
"What did you want to talk about , Kagome?"  
  
"When I killed Kikyo, I had some help from Midoriko's spirit." Kirara jerked away from Kagome and stared at her in shock. Kagome nodded and went on. "She told me to tell you that her death wasn't your fault. She wants you to be happy." Kirara stared into the rushing stream, her expression unreadable. Kagome put a comforting hand on her shoulder and went to go finish lunch. Kirara closed her eyes as the memories came flooding back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Into the cave!" Midoriko shouted. The village was burning and the stench of charred flesh was overwhelming. Demons were after Midoriko's jewel. Kirara, in her human form, followed Midoriko deep into the cave. She looked over her shoulder and hissed.  
  
"We can't keep running!" Kirara yelled. They reached a large cavern, a dead end. Midoriko spun and kicked Kirara's feet out from under her. Kirara's head slammed on the hard rock and made her dizzy. Midoriko shoved her in a crevice and formed a barrier around her. A few of the demons caught up and one tore a gash in Midoriko's side. Kirara screamed and threw herself against the barrier. It didn't budge. Midoriko purified the demons and ran to the back of the cavern. A pink light emanated from her neck. Wind picked up all around and raised her off the ground. Demons climbed on top of one another to reach her. As they touched her, they were purified, but they were relentless. Midoriko screamed as the purifying energy poured from her body and as demons tore into her skin, up to her waist. Kirara flinched as the purifying energy hit the barrier, but it held. When the energy faded, Kirara saw Midoriko and the demons had been turned to stone. The pink Shikon no Tama glittered around Midoriko's neck. Kirara tested the barrier, only to find it gone. She climbed up the pile of demons and looked Midoriko in the face. She wrenched the jewel from around her neck and whispered, "You died protecting this pathetic thing?" Tears fell from her eyes. "You should have let me help. I could have done something." The necklace the jewel hung on dug into her palm. She climbed back down and walked out of the cave. "Good bye, my friend." She stayed in her humanoid form until a new bearer was found for the jewel, then returned to her kitten form and the village outside the cave.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kirara wasn't surprised to find tears on her cheeks. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. A few 'sits' later, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to stay for the rest of the day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A few hours later, Kouga and Ayame ran into the clearing. Kagome looked at their linked hands and smiled brightly at Ayame. Ayame blushed and looked away. Kagome and Sango swallowed their giggles. Rin ran up to Kouga and 'tagged' him. "You are it!" she squealed. Kouga gave her a look as she ran away.  
  
"It's a game. When you're it, you have to tag someone else so they're it." Kagome explained. Kouga nodded and grinned. He tagged Ayame and bolted. Ayame jumped at Kagome and tagged her. Everyone scattered. Kagome tagged Miroku. Miroku tagged Sango. She tagged him back with the Hiraikotsu. Soon, Rin and Shippou got tired and sat down. Sesshoumaru was chasing Kagome, toying with her. She knew this and ducked behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and jumped out of the way. And so the game continued. They stopped only when Kagome called it quits. She laughed and flopped down on the ground. The others did the same. Kouga opened his mouth to talk, but snapped it shut as the wind shifted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter, but I've got the next chapter half written, so never fear. I hope you'll like the new twist I added to it. Oh, IMPORTANT QUESTION!!! Do you think I should write a side story of Sesshoumaru's past? Like put all of his memories in a specific order and make a story out of it? I could expand on his past and fill in the holes that might be left from my story. I mean, I'm going to include everything that is relevant to my story in the story, but I could fill in the gaps between the memories. Just give me a yes or no, and I'll be totally appreciative.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: You ever read Striking Falcon's stuff? If you haven't, read her Vengeance series. Totally rocks and it's Sango/Sess pairing.  
  
Suki1: Dude, I'd be pestering him everyday if I were you. Either him or my parents. That's unfair in my opinion. *nods*  
  
Sukuri: Sess/Kag fluff is inevitable. *grin* I like fluff.  
  
Familia-Ficz: *giggle* If there were strippers like that.We'll let that thought hang in the air. I've gotta get Jaken back in here. Where did I put the little toad? Sess: Maybe he's under your bed. That's where everything else is. Tami: He could be..Sess: O.o I wasn't serious.  
  
Soli-chan: School disrupts everything.  
  
Amreld: I'm so jealous. I want a costume like that. And that's a lot of fics.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire  
  
Saria4  
  
jarjayes 


	36. A Twist Yet to be Revealed Cont

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The demons jumped to their feet. Shippou ran to Kagome and jumped in her lap. "Rin." Sesshoumaru called. She ran over to him. He picked her up and put her on Ah-Uhn's back. (Make sure the humans and the kit stay out of trouble.)  
  
~Yes, my lord.~ Uhn answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Get out of the open. There's a strong demon approaching." Kirara answered. Ah nudged Kagome. Uhn grabbed the back of Miroku's robes and pulled him to his feet. Shippou climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder as she stood. She jogged over to her pack. A blue streak ran towards her. Shippou yelped as Kouga slide tackled Suichiro. Suichiro snarled as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru joined the fight. Ah-Uhn dragged Sango and Miroku away from the fight. Kirara ran over to Kagome. Ayame jumped at Suichiro as he broke away from the others. He slammed his fist into the side of her head and she dropped like a rock. Kouga sliced at him, but only barely managed to get him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood protectively in front of Kirara and Kagome. Suichiro turned on them and rushed at Inuyasha. He stopped mid-strike.  
  
"L.lord Inu.taisho?" he said. His voice cracked as if it hadn't been used in awhile. The black jewel on his forehead crackled and sparked. It flashed and electricity ran through Suichiro's veins. He yelled in pain and moved his hand slowly towards his forehead. He dug his claws into the skin around the jewel. Pain flashed through his eyes. Soon, it stopped and he relaxed, his eyes expressionless. Blood trickled down his face.  
  
"What just happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No idea." Inuyasha said. Suichiro bowed to Inuyasha. Before they could blink, he grabbed Kagome and ran. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kirara rocketed off after them. Kouga shook Ayame lightly, trying to wake her up. Once she did, he got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ayame asked.  
  
"To save Kagome," he answered. She looked away from him, hurt. "I do not want her as my mate any longer, but she is still my friend. She is still a pack sister." Ayame nodded and got to her feet. They poured on all their speed and bolted after them. Kagome beat on Suichiro's back as he ran.  
  
"Put me down right now! Where do you think you're taking me?!" she screamed. She twisted around to put a hand over his eyes. Pink light flared from her hand. Suichiro yelped and tossed her to the ground. The cuts around the jewel had healed and there was a tiny, unnoticeable crack in the jewel. He looked at her, his eyes filled with wild panic.  
  
"Miko! Run! Quickly! The lady! Watch for her! Naraku is only her puppet!" Suichiro fairly screamed. He bolted into the forest as the jewel flared to life. Sesshoumaru reached Kagome first, his eyes glowing a fierce red. She backed away from him, reacting instinctually to him. Sesshoumaru forced himself to calm down as Inuyasha and Kirara ran up. Kagome struggled to her feet.  
  
"We gotta go," she whispered.  
  
"We have to go after him!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Leave him alone. We need to get back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just have to okay!" Something in Suichiro's eyes had freaked her out. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't stop shaking either. She instinctively turned to Inuyasha for comfort. Kouga and Ayame ran up as Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's kimono. He flushed and wrapped his arms loosely around her. Shippou, who had been hiding under her hair, rubbed Kagome's cheek soothingly. "Thanks," she whispered softly as she stood up straight. "He told me something before he left, but Sango, Miroku, and Ah- Uhn should hear it too." Inuyasha nodded and crouched down so she could climb on his back. Once she did, the demons ran back towards the camp. Sango was pacing around, muttering angrily under her breath. Rin copied her, giggling. Sango glared at Ah-Uhn every once in awhile. She opened her mouth to yell at them as they came back, but stopped when she saw how shook up Kagome was. Kagome sat down on the grass and motioned for them all to do the same. Ah-Uhn settled down behind her and she leaned back on them. Sesshoumaru sat on her right and Inuyasha on her left. Kirara sat beside Inuyasha and Sango beside her. Miroku sat beside Sango. Kouga sat next to Sesshoumaru and Ayame sat next to him. Rin crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"What did he tell you, Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"He told me too watch out for 'the lady'. He said Naraku was only her puppet."  
  
"But if this lady is using Naraku, why would she let him have the jewel shards? I mean, wouldn't it make sense that she kept a few for herself?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe the jewel Naraku has is a fake, like the one Kagura gave to Kouga." Miroku suggested. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, Naraku does have the real jewel. I can sense it when he is close by."  
  
"Why should we trust what this guy says anyway?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You weren't there. He was trying to tell me before the lady called him back. The jewel in his forehead is some kind of controlling device I think. Sort of like Kagura's Dance of the Dead."  
  
"And why did he know our father's name?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's possible the demon could be someone from my past." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the ground, frustrated with himself for not remembering.  
  
"But we have no way of finding that out, now, do we?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled as the necklace pulled him down. Kouga smirked.  
  
"The perfect command for you, dog breath," he said mockingly. Ayame smacked him over the head. "Ow!" He gave her a half hearted glare. He looked up to the sky and sighed. "We should be going back. It's getting late." He climbed to his feet and helped Ayame to hers.  
  
"Thanks for helping today, Ayame, Kouga." Ayame gave her a tentative smile. "You guys are welcome to come find us anytime." Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"Since when!?" he yelped. Kouga smiled at Kagome and nodded at the others. He and Ayame ran off into the forest.  
  
"Since, Inuyasha, I don't have to worry about you and Kouga getting into a fight over me." (/Two hot guys fighting over me? Psh, like I'd give that up./)  
  
"And how do you figure that?"  
  
"Men are so dense sometimes." Sango sighed. Kirara giggled and nodded.  
  
"Ayame and Kouga like each other." Kagome explained.  
  
"He didn't call Kagome his woman all day, actually." Miroku mused. Kagome nodded and drifted off into her thoughts. Sesshoumaru moved closer without her realizing it. She shivered and he put his tail across her lap and his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully. He gave her a small smile and appeared to turn his attention to the setting sun. Ah-Uhn chuckled to them selves and made themselves comfortable. It appeared they'd be sleeping like this whether they liked it or not. Rin crawled in between their heads and curled up against their chest to fall asleep. Shippou looked over and Ah nodded him over. Shippou curled up close and Ah pulled him a little closer and settled him against his neck. Shippou grinned and put his tail over his nose and fell asleep. Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree and Kirara sat on the branch next to him. The two watched the fading sunlight and the first star's appearance. Sango moved to the opposite side of the fire from Miroku and laid down. She closed her eyes and Miroku sighed. He watched her sadly. Her eyes snapped open and softened at the way he was looking at her. She got up and moved closer.  
  
"Just don't try anything, Miro-chan," she whispered. Miroku smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: So how was that? *grins* I put in a little fluff there at the end. There'll be more, don't worry, I'm just not a big believer in the 'they met and feel into each other's arms, completely in love' thing. I'm more like 'they meet, become friends, slowly get closer and before they realize it, whoa, they're in love' kinda person. *shrugs* Makes for a longer story anyway. ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Cryxxy-chan: Oh, no, I didn't forget where it was going, I just found something that could add to it.  
  
Sukuri: Nice remedy. The cure all: think of Sesshoumaru. *giggle*  
  
Familia-Ficz: You got to marry him!? Not fair! *sniff sniff* I know it was short, but it was a semi-cliffie, so I had to leave it short. This chapter's back to normal size though. Behind every good man, there's a great woman. ^_^ *peers in trash* I ain't lookin in there. Something might bite me..Sess! Sess: What now woman? Tami: Look in the trash can for me. I need to find Jaken. Sess: This Sesshoumaru does not sully his hands with such disgusting filth. Tami: *growls and picks up trash can* Uh-huh. Sure. *throws garbage at him and laughs maniacally* Sess: *covered in trash growls* Tami: *gulps* I'm in trouble. RUN AWAY!  
  
Suki1: Ah, now that could be a problem.  
  
Vorsith: I tried to keep everyone on track, but I'm a member of said club as well, (I like either pairing, cuz Sess is my fave ^_^) so I can't help but do him a little different than the series. Stupid idiot needs someone to straighten him out.  
  
sessy-angel: Sess is so cute when he's sleepy. *sigh* So far, I've got two votes, no and one vote yes. I might just do it anyway.*shrugs*  
  
CrissyKitty: I've never been really good with the -chan -kun thing. I'll try to fix it next chapter. Thanks, though. I like when people tell me my mistakes so I can fix 'em. Sess isn't really like his normal self. I mean, I will eventually make him more like the Sess we all know and love from the series as the story progresses and as he gets more memories back. Really, all these chapters are is a foundation for the story to come.  
  
Itokimi Awai: If you even think about bringing Kikyo back, Kimi, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Then kill Kikyo. ^_^ Hate that evil bitch. I started reading it, I just haven't finished it yet. I got a little side tracked.oops.  
  
Elandru: I'm sorry you don't like it. I can totally understand you not reading it. Kikyo is like that for the purpose of my story and I don't like her at all. She's just one of those characters who rubs me the wrong way. I mean, I can understand where people like her, because, all in all, she really isn't all that bad, but *shrugs*.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
Sesshomaru luv you  
  
Fall  
  
Lunatic Pandora1  
  
Dragon Rae  
  
trihn 


	37. It's All About the Baddies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suichiro knelt and put his forehead to the floor, exposing his neck as a form of surrender. The lady stood over him, her eyes flashing with anger. "You have failed me, Suichiro. Have you anything to say for yourself?" she asked, her voice thick with malice. Unseen to her, Suichiro's eyes burned with hatred. "Of course not. Naraku!"  
  
"Yes, my lady?" Naraku called from the other side of the screen.  
  
"See that Suichiro is suitably punished for his failure." Suichiro could practically feel Naraku's smirk.  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"Suichiro, when you are through paying for your disservice, I have a message for you to run. Now go." Suichiro stood, careful to keep his expression blank, bowed, and walked out. Naraku led him to another room.  
  
"I have half a mind to bind you to my body. I should. You are a nuisance anyway. The miko should be killed, no matter how powerful she is. I do not think her escape was simply a failure. You found some way around the jewel's control, did you not?" Naraku asked. "You can tell me. My lady will never know." Suichiro looked at him boredly.  
  
"Just get on with this, so that I may go and serve my lady," he said. Naraku looked surprised. Never before had Suichiro spoken. Then again, never before had he been punished either. Naraku smiled sadistically and grabbed a whip from the wall. Being whipped is degrading to even the weakest youkai. Naraku knew this. He knew a taiyoukai like Suichiro would find it particularly damaging. He slowly drew his arm up and back.  
  
"Take off your upper clothes." Suichiro complied, resisting the urge to shiver. Naraku slammed the whip down with all his might. It bit into Suichiro's exposed skin again and again. Naraku waited until Suichiro fell to his knees to stop his assault. "Go. I am done with you. For now." Suichiro put his upper kimono back on, ignoring the increased pain it gave him, and left to go back to the lady. "Kagura!" The wind sorceress appeared beside him from the shadows.  
  
"Yes, Father?" she asked. She had seen the entire exchange between Naraku and Suichiro. It made her sick. (/I've done it. I've convinced myself Kagura isn't evil because she is, just because of Naraku. *sigh*/)  
  
"Follow him. I want to know what the message he is running says and who it is being run to."  
  
"As you wish, but will the lady not be displeased if she discovers you are tracking Suichiro?" Naraku slapped her.  
  
"Do not question my authority! She will not find out. I will find some way of proving that Suichiro let the miko free."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Kagura bowed, hiding her sneer from him.  
  
"Take Kanna with you. Steal his soul and perform the Dance of the Dead." Kagura nodded and left to search for Kanna. The small girl was sitting out in a corner of a courtyard, staring into her mirror.  
  
"What are you watching?" Kagura asked. Kanna turned the mirror so Kagura could see. The image was of Kagome. She was smiling and talking animatedly to Sango. "Why are you interested in her?"  
  
"She is the one who can set us free." Kanna said quietly. Kagura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"She is the one who can set us free." Kagura considered Kanna's words. Her sister of the void was very cryptic and the images in the mirror could be interpreted many different ways. That was one thing Naraku did not know about Kanna. She could divine the future or answer questions with her mirror, not only absorb souls. Kagura filed away this particular answer to think on later.  
  
"Naraku has a task for us. Come along." Kanna nodded. Kagura used her powers to call forth the feather for them to ride on. Suichiro ran from the castle, a bag strapped around his waist. Kagura pushed the feather after him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Suichiro ran for awhile, knowing the whole time Kagura was following him closely. He could sense her. Naraku was crafty with his incarnations. Kagura had to follow his every wish. He didn't begrudge her that, but he could not have her following him. He stopped in a large field and waited for her to catch up.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagura set the feather down, making sure to keep Kanna hidden from view. Kanna's mirror glowed faintly, signaling she was ready. "Answer me this, Suichiro, and your life will be spared." Kagura said. "Who is that message to and what does it contain?" He stared at her silently. She shivered a little, unnerved by his stony silver gaze. "I know you can talk. I heard you. Answer my question. This is my last warning." He still did not answer. "Very well then." Kanna stepped around Kagura and turned her mirror. Suichiro's eyes widened as his soul was sucked from his body. His thoughts whirled as he crumpled to the ground. He couldn't move.  
  
'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' was the only thought crossing his mind. Kagura's magic flowed over his body, forming a sort of film around him. He got up off the ground.  
  
"Now give me the letter." His hand moved unwillingly towards the bag. The jewel in his forehead flared to life. The lady had told him explicitly that no one was to read the letter but the Southern lord. If he allowed anyone else to read it, he would be the one that was punished. So punish him the jewel did. Kagura was relentless, not caring about him, just wanting the letter. The edges of his vision started to grow black and he concentrated all of his energy on his hand. By sheer will power alone he managed to stop his hand from progressing any farther. Kagura blinked in surprise. "You dare to resist me? You can't hold out for long. I don't know how you can even move now. Give me that LETTER!" Both Kagura and the jewel bore down on him. Pain lanced through his body, but he was unable to make a noise. His mental screams literally echoed around in his head. His vision went dark as he opened the bag.  
  
'Yuki.I'm sorry.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Okay, that's a little smidgen shorter than usual. I'm sorry, but the next chapter is up, so, go read! I updated twice because today is my birthday. It's my birthday gift to you! 


	38. Liberation Cuz I like the sound of that ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suichiro's body twitched and convulsed as Kagura reached for the letter in his hand. She stopped and released her command from his mind. The jewel stopped its assault. 'Curious.' Kagura thought. 'The jewel must react to the lady's commands. If I read the letter, I may actually kill him. But, if he actually is killed, his body will be released from its hold, I can get the letter, and I cannot be blamed. Where is Inuyasha when you need him?' She threw her magic into the wind and felt his presence not far away. "Get up." Suichiro complied. "Kanna, we'll be taking him to Inuyasha. Once he is dead, then we will return." Kagura looked down at Kanna, only to see her staring into the mirror once more. The picture was veiled from Kagura.  
  
"If that is the path you choose, I will not stop you." Kanna said softly. Kagura looked quizzically at Kanna.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The path of the future is unclear. If you follow this course, the decision lies between two warring entities." Kagura considered her decision more carefully. But the command she had been given won out and she turned towards where she sensed Inuyasha.  
  
"Go to Inuyasha. Fight him. Do not use you full strength." Kagura commanded Suichiro. He ran off in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Something's approaching quickly." Sesshoumaru said. It was the next afternoon and they had been traveling all day. "It's the kitsune who kidnapped you yesterday, Kagome."  
  
"Why would he be so foolish as to come back?" Sango mused.  
  
"Well, he may have been ordered to try to kidnap Kagome again." Miroku answered. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Suichiro ran into the clearing and attacked Inuyasha. His effort was cut in half by Kagura's command. The jewel did not prohibit his fighting, so long as he kept it quick. Using half his strength would not make it quick. The jewel zapped him lightly to remind him of this. He used more of his strength, fighting against Kagura's will. Inuyasha had the upper hand.  
  
"But, yesterday, you guys couldn't defeat him." Kagome said.  
  
"Something is different. I do not know what, though." Sesshoumaru said. Kirara sniffed.  
  
"I smell Naraku on him. And blood," she said.  
  
"Look at his back." Miroku said. His wounds from his whipping were re- opening as he fought.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung the Tetsusaiga. It grazed Suichiro's side and he fell to the ground. "Now, why are you here? Why are you trying to kidnap Kagome." Suichiro looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes panicked.  
  
"Do not let them have me. Kill me and burn the letter. Please!" he begged. Everyone started in surprise. The jewel flared to life and Kagura's magic screamed in his mind. He cried out in pain. His wounds started gushing blood. White foam mixed with it.  
  
"Kagura's Dance of the Dead!" Miroku shouted over Suichiro's screams.  
  
"We have to help him!" Kagome shouted. Kagura and Kanna stepped into the clearing.  
  
"And how would you propose to do that?" Kagura asked with a sneer. Kanna stepped away from Kagura and towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, look into my mirror." Kanna said. She didn't turn it, just held it out. Kagome looked into it and gasped at what she saw.  
  
~#The Mirror#~  
  
Suichiro knelt at a dragon's feet. He was torn and bloody. "Try what you like, I will never tell you the way into Lord Inutaisho's castle." Suichiro yelled. He spat at the dragon's feet.  
  
"Insolent filth!" the dragon screamed. He spit fire at Suichiro.  
  
"Stop!" a voice yelled. Kagome could almost recognize it. "We can still use him."  
  
"How?" A hand stretched forth. A small jewel lay in its open palm.  
  
"We control him with this. We need to weaken Inutaisho from the inside. The best way to do that is through his heart."  
  
"How do you propose we do that? He has a mate who is rumored to be fiercely loyal."  
  
"We take her out of the picture."  
  
"No! Leave Lady Hiromi out of this!" Suichiro yelled. He strained to get up, but fell to the ground, too weak to stand.  
  
"Ah, it seems we have hit a soft spot," the dragon said. He grinned maliciously. "Tell us how to get in his castle and defeat him and we might find a place for her in our plans."  
  
"Lord Inutaisho cannot be defeated by the likes of you!"  
  
"That is enough! We will do this my way," the voice said. The voice was that of a lady's. The jewel lifted up off her palm and embedded itself in Suichiro's forehead.  
  
~# the mirror #~  
  
Kagome lurched backwards and fell on her butt. Miroku had tried to attack Kanna, breaking Kanna's concentration. Kanna moved back to Kagura. "Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and climbed to her feet.  
  
"The jewel on his forehead is controlling him!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, whattaya want me to do about it!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Get rid of it!"  
  
"It is impossible." Suichiro struggled to say. Kagome strung an arrow and pointed it towards Kanna.  
  
"Release his soul, Kanna, or I'll break your mirror." Kagura growled angrily as Kanna turned the mirror the opposite direction. Suichiro's soul spilled out. Sesshoumaru attacked Kagura as she raised her fan. She could barely fend him off for long enough to draw out her feather. Her and Kanna rode away on it. Suichiro lay on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. Kagome ran over to him, ignoring Inuyasha's protest and Sesshoumaru's advice to use caution. She pressed her hands to his side to stop the blood flow. The jewel had stopped its assault. She concentrated on her miko powers, trying to heal him like she had yesterday. Tomoyo's teaching came back to her and her hands started to glow. The wounds on his side and back started to heal. Pink light shone from the small crack in the jewel, lengthening it. The crack was hair thin and invisible unless you were really looking for it. It split the jewel in half. Suichiro blinked and sat up.  
  
"What? How?" he asked softly, looking wide-eyed at Kagome.  
  
"It worked! I did it!" Inuyasha still eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"How do we know we can trust him?" he asked.  
  
"Because I destroyed the jewel's influence over."  
  
"Suichiro is my name." Suichiro supplied.  
  
"Suichiro." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed huffily and nodded. Suichiro finally realized who else was standing there.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. He kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched him in confusion.  
  
"How do I know you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I was your father's vassal. Do you not remember?"  
  
"I cannot remember much." Suichiro started, surprised, then sighed.  
  
"It is of no matter. My lord, I failed in the service of your father, but still I pledge my life to you if you will accept it."  
  
"Stand. I accept." Suichiro stood. The group got a look at the real Suichiro, not the panicked or controlled Suichiro. He turned to look at them.  
  
" I thank you, miko-san. If it were not for you, I would still be under the lady's control." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers softly. Kagome blushed scarlet and Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru swallowed his growl, inwardly yelling for Suichiro daring to touch her, let alone kiss her. "If you ever have need of anything, I will do everything in my power to do it for you." Kagome smiled and ducked her head.  
  
"Oh, he's good. Miroku said. Sango giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: How's that for a chapter! I did all that on Sunday, just for ya'll. ^_^ I have a contest for you guys. If you can draw me Kirara's human form, Tomoyo, or Suichiro, and you win, I'll e-mail you the chapter before I post it and you'll get the first chapter of the story about Sesshoumaru's past, if you want it. Sorry, I don't have time to do review responses. I'll do 'em next time. Promise. 


	39. Group Tensions

Suichiro ravenously devoured a bowl of ramen. "He's worse than Inuyasha!" Shippou said. Rin nodded in agreement. The two of them watched him as all little kids watch new, interesting people: very, very closely.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha snapped irritably. Kagome shoved a bucket at him.  
  
"Go get some more water and I'll make you some," she said, smiling sweetly. He grumbled and complied. Kirara followed him in her human form. Sango was patiently re-teaching Sesshoumaru how to skin the deer he had killed and brought back to camp.  
  
'Now isn't this ironic. A demon slayer teaching a demon a survival skill,' she thought to herself. "Now you try," she said out loud to Sesshoumaru. He nodded and carefully got to work. His forehead wrinkled in concentration. He used his claws to carefully cut away the skin.  
  
"Got it!" he said excitedly as the last of the skin came off. "Now do we eat it?" Sango grimaced and looked a little green. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know about your eating habits, but around here, we cook it first. Kagome says it kills all the germs that will make someone sick. I just think it tastes better."  
  
"Just so long as I don't have to touch it. Yuck." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"You don't like it?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I do, just not when I have to touch the raw meat. It's gross, disgusting, and vile." Miroku laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lucky for you it is my night to cook it, then, isn't it?" he said playfully. Sango cut the meat from the bones and put it in a pot of water that Kagome set near her. Miroku took it from her there and moved over to the fire. Sesshoumaru followed after wiping the blood from his claws on the on the grass.  
  
"Teach me?" he asked Miroku. Miroku looked at him, startled.  
  
"You want to learn how to cook?" Sesshoumaru shrugged and nodded. "Okay." Miroku pulled some herbs and spices from Kagome's pack and started teaching Sesshoumaru how to cook stew. Suichiro set his bowl on the ground and listened in as well. Kagome and Sango sat on the ground and watch the boys.  
  
"It's nice to see them actually interested in doing something without complaining." Kagome said. Sango nodded and laughed. Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap with a yawn.  
  
"Wake me up when the food is ready," he said. Rin sat down beside Sango and imitated the demon slayer's pose: crossed lags, elbows on knees, and head in hands. She yawned. Sango looked at her and shook her head playfully. Inuyasha and Kirara came back with a bucket of water.  
  
"Ramen. Now." Inuyasha said. Kirara thwapped him on the head.  
  
"Shippou's asleep on Kagome's lap. Make it yourself." Kirara said. She wouldn't let him argue. He finally gave in. He made his own ramen.  
  
"Nice job." Kagome said, amazed. Usually it took a few sits to get Inuyasha to do anything he didn't want to do. Soon enough, the stew and ramen was finished. Shippou and Rin ate quickly, then fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. Ah-Uhn sat near them so they could protect them. Once all the adults had finished, they sat around the fire talking. None of them seemed to want to approach Suichiro's situation.  
  
"Suichiro, why did you try to kidnap Kagome?" Sesshoumaru finally asked. Suichiro smiled sadly. He knew this was coming.  
  
"Naraku wanted to do it himself, but the person who made me their slave ordered me to do it instead. I didn't want to, but I didn't have control over my body anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I may as well start from the beginning. If I am not mistaken, Kanna showed you some of how it began, did she not, Lady Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Long ago, back when my lord Inutaisho was still alive, the Southern taiyoukai lord was scheming against him. I don't know all the details, but it involved weakening him by killing my lady Hiromi." Sesshoumaru stiffened. "He had to figure out a way to get into the castle. He had a demon ambush me while I was patrolling the borders and bring me to him. He wanted me to get him into the castle. When I refused, Mistress implanted the jewel in my forehead. For awhile I was able to control my body. Then the jewel started taking effect. They made me show them the way into the castle and how to hide their scents from my lord. When I resisted.Lord Inutaisho had been called away. Lady Hiromi was in the training room with my mate Yuki." Suichiro's throat tightened. "I tried to warn them, but it didn't help. I fought the jewel's control, but I couldn't break free. They-" His voice broke. "they were killed as I was forced to watch. Most of what happened after that is blackness, until lady Kagome cracked the jewel. Mistress, as she made me call her, must have suspected something, because she never let me see her after that. Naraku is merely her puppet. She would have no interest in the jewel if you were not the one hunting for the shards, Lady Kagome. As it stood, she was losing patience with it until my lord Sesshoumaru joined the quest."  
  
"Where is Mistress, Suichiro?" Miroku asked. "We will undoubtedly encounter her influence more and more as we fight Naraku."  
  
"I do not remember where, and even if I did, the castle moves at dawn everyday. I heard it moved in some type of pattern, but I didn't have the presence of mind to figure it out."  
  
"That definitely puts a damper on the situation."  
  
"Anyway, Mistress ordered me to kidnap lady Kagome. Once that failed, Mistress gave me a letter to give to the Southern taiyoukai. Naraku was to give me my punishment. That came in the form of a whipping." Suichiro growled low in his throat. "He sent Kagura and Kanna after me to get the letter. I think he is starting to get too interested in Mistress' affairs. If she catches him, she will kill him or have him killed in any case. Kagura tried demanding the letter from me, but I couldn't because of the orders Mistress imposed on me. Only in death could she get the letter, so she sent me here, making sure I only used half of my strength, so I would get killed and she could get the letter. The jewel acts on its own self- preservation instincts, so it was causing me to rebel against Kagura's Dance of the Dead. Lady Kagome freed me." Sesshoumaru turned sharp eyes to Suichiro.  
  
"Where does the Southern Lord live?" he asked, his voice tight with held in anger. Suichiro looked at the ground.  
  
"I do not know. I was never really allowed there, unless I was unconscious first." Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet.  
  
"Well, you better remember something about this, half-wit! That man killed my mother!" Kagome frowned and was about to say something when Suichiro got to his feet as well.  
  
"AND HE KILLED MY MATE WHILE I WATCHED! SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE OUR KIT AND I HAD TO WATCH THEM-!" He paused and took a deep breath. "If I knew where he was, no force on this earth would stop me from killing the Southern Lord. I may have pledged my service to you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but do not assume I am a mindless killing being who serves your every whim when you want it served." He moved out of the firelight and jumped into the trees. They knew he had settled down when one of his legs draped off the branch into view. Sesshoumaru growled and flexed his claws. Finally, he turned away and walked off in the direction of the river. Sango and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Geez, had me worried there for a minute. I thought for sure they were gonna jump at each other." Kagome said lightly. Even in the flickering firelight, they could see the concentration in her eyes as she mulled things over. No one else spoke for the rest of the night as they each ran over the information in their heads, drawing their own ideas of how to proceed. Shippou woke up sometime during the night, after everyone else had fallen asleep. Apparently, they had all been too preoccupied to find a proper place to lay down. Sango was currently wrapped in Miroku's arms and Inuyasha held Kirara protectively against his chest, seeing as she had returned to kitten form. Shippou held in a giggle and went to inspect Suichiro's sleeping spot. He found the silver haired kitsune still awake.  
  
"How did you come to be here, kit?" Suichiro asked softly.  
  
"My dad and mom were killed by these two really evil guys. I wanted to avenge their deaths, but I wasn't strong enough. I tried to steal the jewel shards from Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome chased after me after I made sure Inuyasha couldn't. She got kidnapped by the one called Manten. Inuyasha and I went after her, and once I told Kagome why I tried to steal the shards, she decided to let me come with them." Shippou said. "I heard you guys talking earlier. Why are you so mad at Sesshoumaru? He's got a lot of problems too. He lost two moms and a dad and he tried to kill his brother and so many other things, but he can't remember any of it. You can at least remember who did what to who so you can get back at them. He can't unless you tell him." Suichiro nodded and jumped down. He picked Shippou up and leapt back into the tree. Shippou squirmed a little before settling in the crook of his arm and falling back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block's a killer. Compare that with work and school and time is in serious short supply, no matter what my friends think. Anyway, I would do review responses, but I changed my e-mail address so the ones e-mailed to me are gone and the review page is being retarded.  
  
Contest:  
  
So far, only Hannah has entered. She gave me a pic of Kirara. Very adorable. The contest will be open for.3 more chapters. 


	40. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sat at the crest of a small hill, his eyes staring intently at the ground in front of him. Now that his temper had cooled, he felt a little foolish. He flopped back in the grass and brought his arms up behind his head. The sky stretched on seemingly forever above him. He thought he heard a faint whisper on the wind. He closed his eyes and listened intently.

Flashback

"Mother, why does Father put up with the Southern lord?" Sesshoumaru asked. He and Hiromi were sitting in the branches of a large sakura tree, the full moon shining between the flower petals. Both were dressed in formal clothes. Sounds and smells of the party they were avoiding drifted out to them.

"Politics, Sess," Hiromi answered. "The deadly dance of politics."

"I do not like the way he looks at either of you. Being near him makes me feel…dirty somehow." Hiromi looked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Like how?"

"It's hard to explain. It is just a bad feeling I get from him."

"I understand. I get the same feeling."

"Does Father?"

"No, but I have told him. You inherited a very high sixth sense from me, so you will be more apt to feel things from people. When you meet a person for the first time, remember the feeling you get from them."

"Why?"

"Because it just may tell you something about them."

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. The more he remembered of her, the more he cherished his mother. He thought back to what she said. Trust your first feeling of a person. His very first impression of Suichiro was flawed because of the jewel controlling him. Other than that, he hadn't felt anything in particular about Suichiro. Nothing good, yet nothing bad. Sesshoumaru sighed and let his thoughts drift.

- - -- -

In the morning, Suichiro dropped from the tree, careful not to wake Shippou. He laid Shippou next to Kagome and tracked Sesshoumaru to the hill. Sesshoumaru was still laying down, but he twisted his head around to look at Suichiro. He sat up and turned around as Suichiro kneeled before him. "Sit, please," Sesshoumaru said. Suichiro sat stiffly.

"I have come to apologize, my lord," Suichiro said. "It was not my place to speak that way."

"Nor was it my place to act as I did. We were both at fault and I hope you will accept my apology as well." Sesshoumaru smiled and got to his feet. "The others will be waking soon."

"Are they truly heading south?"

"That is the way it would seem." Suichiro nodded and followed a few paces behind Sesshoumaru. As predicted, when they reached camp, Inuyasha had already woken the rest of the group. Suichiro bowed to Inuyasha but stayed by Sesshoumaru's side. Inuyasha gave him a weird look. Rin ran over, Ah-Uhn close behind.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said excitedly. He laid a hand on her head.

"Good morning, Rin." She grinned wide and latched onto his leg. He shook his head and laughed. A few feet away, Kagome smiled at the sound of Sesshoumaru's laugh. She suddenly stopped her packing and stared off into space, thinking about something. She wandered over and looked up at Suichiro.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I am fine, Lady Kagome," he answered, a little surprised.

"Did you want to rest for another day?" Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"No! We're not stopping again!" Kagome glared at him over her shoulder. Inuyasha gulped.

"We'll stop when I say, you jerk! SIT!" She nodded in satisfaction as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Kirara, in her human form, crouched beside him and whispered to him. "Now, I repeat my question. Would you like to stop for another day?" Suichiro shook his head.

"No, Lady Kagome, I am fine." Kagome shrugged.

"If you're sure." She went back to finish packing. When she finished, she stood and winced a little. "Ah-Uhn, would you mind carrying this? I'm not feeling too good." Ah nodded and with Miroku's help, the bag was strapped to Ah-Uhn's back. "We're waiting, Inuyasha." Inuyasha picked up his head to say something smart, but Kirara covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ah-ah, now. Don't provoke her today, k?" Kirara said. Inuyasha glared at her, but nodded his consent. When the group started walking, Sango walked beside Kagome.

"Are you all right?" Sango asked. Kagome gave her a pointed look and Sango giggled. For the first time that day, Kagome's scent drifted back to Sesshoumaru and Suichiro. They blushed a little, careful to hide it. Kagome had PMS.

Tami: I liiiive! ducks from angry readers I know! I know! A whole year. I should be whapped. I'm sorry. Forgive me! But, I'm back on track now, and more chapters, along with a new story about Sess' background will be coming. The contest that was being held has been canceled. Sorry.


	41. AN

Yes, I realize this is an AN. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to let people know about this.

I'm revising Forgotten Memories. I started it all over new and re-posted it. Check my profile purty please for the revised version.

I apologize to all you wonderful people for delaying this for so long. I really do love you all, and I promise to do my best to actually finish it and hopefully make it better for you this time around.

So spread the word, Tenshi no Yami is back in business!

And this little piece here is just so it's not a complete AN and a teeny little ficlet!

----

Sesshoumaru brushed his fingers lightly across Kagome's cheek. "You are very beautiful, Kagome. Do not listen to that ignorant hanyou. He is no judge of such things," he said softly.

Kagome shivered slightly at his touch and looked up at him. "Sometimes I don't feel very beautiful at all," she whispered in return.

"I have seen many women, Kagome. And few come near to you in physical beauty and none have come anywhere close to matching the beauty of your spirit." He placed a sweet, tender kiss on her forehead. Strangely enough, Kagome wanted to cry.

Kagome woke up slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains. She grimaced and shut her eyes against the offending radiance.

An arm snaked itself across her waist. "Good morning, love," a soft voice whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and rolled over and hid her face in her mate's neck.

"Morning, Sesshou-chan," she said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Kagome smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Just thank you."

---

Just a sweet little something I thought up.


End file.
